


You're Mine and Only Mine

by foxylady22



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Lovestory - Fandom, Protective - Fandom, action - Fandom, possessive - Fandom, sexy - Fandom, steamy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylady22/pseuds/foxylady22
Summary: Growing up poor, Isabella has had a hard life. She hasn't had any interest in a boyfriend at all. Cameron will do everything he can to win her over. He is the top Mafia King in the city, owns a club and is beyond rich. Can he make her his?
Relationships: Isabella Parker/Cameron Miller





	1. Chapter 1

The Interview

My name is Isabella Parker, Bella for short. I just turned twenty-one and have struggled all my life. My parents were high school dropouts and could only work the low paying jobs. My meals were the food I got at school only and if we were lucky a home meal about two times a week. I moved out when I was eighteen with some of my school friends. We live in a small two bedroom house with one bathroom. It is rented but there are fifteen of us in this house so rent is like thirty dollars a month for each of us. We have mattress in every corner of the house we sleep in. Three to four in each bedroom and thrown in the corners of the small dining room too. My best friend from high school shares a queen mattress with me. Ashton has tried to get me to out with him for years, but finally gave up. I told him that I just wanted to be friends due to I did not have time to get into a relationship.

One of my friends has gotten me an interview at a new club tonight that she works at. Julianne (we all call her Jewel for short) is getting ready. I am also putting on the nicest dress that I have. We do not have a ton of nice things, but I have a few decent items that came from thrift stores.

"Come on girl! We can not be late, we have to catch the bus in five minutes or then it will be the train and we will defiantly be late then" Jewel hollers at me.

"I am coming! Just slipping on my shoes real quick" stumbling out the door.

I walk out in my white dress that is drop shoulder with lace at the top. It comes to the top of my knees and the sleeves are also lace and stop right above my elbows. My friends whistle and tell me how cute I look, ect, ect.

"I hopefully have to work anyway depending on how this interview goes. Thank you for your kind word and encouragement" telling them as I walk through the house.

"Come on! We have got to go!" Jewel grabs me and drags me out the door.

"Ok, ok!" jerking my hand away from her "See you guys tonight."

We rush out the door and down the road. We arrive right before the bus rounds the corner. She drops the money in the coin slot and board it to ride to the club.

"Are you sure they will hire me?" fiddling with a loose string that is on my dress.

"Yes, they need a waitress bad. Also strippers, but I did not think you wanted to do that so I told them that you were really good for the waitress position."

I scrunch up my nose at her "No, I do not want to do that. I will be fine with the other. I have done a bunch of waitress jobs for years."

We arrive at the Blue Claw and walk in. The place is huge and people are already have a really good time on the lower levels.

"Gosh!" looking at the three levels of the club "This place is massive. How do you remember where everything is?"

"Most people on the main floor get their own drinks. There's not a lot of tables down here. The main areas are the VIP ones upstairs. There are two of them on each floor."

We head up a flight of stairs and through a long hallway. We stop in front of a closed door and she knocks on it lightly.

"Come in" a very sexy male voice floats through the door.

We walk in and he looks up from his desk and smiles at us. I look around the area that is right outside his office door on the other side. It is a massive VIP room. It has their own stripper table with two poles on it and red cushioned chairs that wrap around the massive table. Along the walls are very high end couches and chairs.

"Hey Jewel. How are you this evening?" he looks at her with a megawatt smile.

"I am fine Cameron. This is my friend Isabella but she likes to be called Bella. She is here for one of the waitress positions you said were open. She has years of experience as a waitress. She lives with me also" she inspects her nails like talking to him is nothing.

He walks up to me and shakes my hand while looking at me.

"How are you tonight? How old are you exactly? You look young" his eyes looking at my face.

"I am fine and I just turned twenty one" a little nervous about this non traditional interview.

"How long have you been a waitress exactly?"

"Since I was eighteen. I have worked at many restaurants and have good people skills. I will do my best to serve people correctly here" looking him in the eyes the way you are suppose to in an interview.

"So you live with Jewel? How long have you known her?" nods at her as she stands there bored.

"Two years. I met her at one of my ole jobs. We hit it off good and became friends" trying not to sound nervous.

"Hey man!" another hunk of a guy walks in with his muscular frame rippling as he walks "Who is suppose to be in here tonight? We have a ton of men coming to watch these ladies."

He looks at me from head to toe. Then a smirk comes over his face. I do not like where this is going at all.

"Get her ready. Bella can tonight. I would like to see what she can do on that table" pointing to the table with poles.

"What!" my jaw drops "No, I do not do that."

He walks around his desk and walks up to me with a fire in his eyes. Guess he is not use to girls telling him no.

"If you work for me, you do anything we want you to. Understand?" he is bristling with anger a little.

"Then I will not work here. I am not and never have been a stripper" turning to walk back out the office door. I feel a large hand close over my wrist and pull me backwards gently.

"You are a firecracker aren't you?" he seems amused about my tone "We will get someone else but I want you serving our drinks also tonight."

"That I can do. Thank you."

"I will grab Brittany, she knows what she is doing. She will also go all the way for these guest if they want her to" the man turns to walk out and comes back in shortly with a woman that does not hardly have anything on.

"I have told a few of the others to come in here in about an hour to entertain the rest of the group too" he gestures to the women walking to the dressing rooms.

Another guy walks up and and looks at me with a smile "Bella, I am Brad the Bartender. This other guy is John and he is one of the Bouncers here. We will keep an eye on you with these guests and you can just hang out by the bar until we start serving drinks to everyone. The men can get pretty wild with the girls in here."

"No one can touch Bella" Cameron barks the order at them "She is a server only. If you see someone touch her, then remove them."

"Don't worry boss, we will keep an eye on them and her both" John says.

Not long after we get where we need to be, guys come flooding in and sit in the chairs and couches. They are all well dressed men and look like they have a ton of money on them.

"Just take a deep breath and get their drinks" he touches my arm lightly "They will not touch you."

I nod, head out and start taking drink orders.


	2. First Night of Work

After about an hour, then men are starting to get wild. Over half of them are drunk, the strippers are completely naked and letting the men have their way with them. They have done everything from blow jobs to having sex with them. The guys are shoving hundreds of dollars into their hands when they are finished. I look over at Brad with a disgusted look on my face.

"Do you mind if I run to the restroom? I just did a round and I thing everything is fine."

"Sure" he points down a long hall "It is down that hall and to the right as soon as you turn that corner."

"I will be right back" I take off due to I really have to go. I find it with ease and take care of my business. After washing up, I step back out and there is a guy leaned up against the wall waiting on me.

"Sorry sir, may I pass you? I need to get back to work please."

"You are about to get to work for me" his breath reeks of booze "I have watched you all evening running around serving everyone. That cute ass of yours bouncing, your boobs jiggling around while you bend over. I have had a hard on for you for over thirty minutes."

"I am sorry sir, that is not my job. That is what all those other girls are here for, not me."

"I do not want them" he has caged me in with his arms on both sides of my head against the wall "You are a whole lot prettier than them. I want you."

"I'm sorry sir, not interested" trying not to throw up due to the heavy smell coming off him.

I try to push past him, but my small five foot three inch one hundred and five pound body is no match for the guy who is towering over me right now. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his chest. He tries to kiss me but I move my head around avoiding him at all costs.

"Please stop. I need to get back to my job" getting very nervous with this guy.

"This is your job" he snarls out "To satisfy my needs."

Spinning me around, he grabs my hands and puts them behind my back. Yanking off his tie, he puts it around my wrist. He pushes my body up against the wall hard making sure that I can not move while one hand covers my mouth and his other hand is busy. I feel his hands slide up under my dress slowly and then he grabs my ass. Running his fingers along my g-string, he groans into my ear.

"Damn woman, you got a tight, sexy body here" as his breath picks up.

Moving my panties to the side, he runs his hands over my center and my clit. I try to wiggle but he has his body against mine and his leg in between mine holding them apart. I hear his pants unbutton and then feel his hard dick on my bare ass. Guiding it in between my legs, he runs the tip of it though my center.

"You are going to fell so good here in a minute. I am going to fill you up and it is going to feel so good to both of us" he whispers in my ear.

I feel kisses on my neck and he wraps his free arm around my waist pushing me up higher on the wall. I am crying so hard right now, feeling his knees bend as he gets ready to enter me.

BACK AT THE BAR

"Where's Bella? There are guys needing refills" Cameron says as he looks around.

"She went to the bathroom about five minutes ago. I have not seen her come back yet" Brad replies.

"I will go check on her, make sure she is not cornered or anything" as he takes off down the hall.

IN THE HALLWAY

The next thing I know, my feet hit the floor and the drunk guy is getting ripped off me. Cameron has him by the collar and shoved up the wall. I quickly get my balance and take off.

"Bella, wait!" but I keep running scared to death. I run back to Brad shaking and crying hard.

"What's wrong? Did Cameron find you? He was worried about where you disappeared to" looking at me with concern.

"He did" still sobbing hard "That man tried to have his way with me. He had me pinned to the wall and I could not move. Please, untie my hands" turning around so he can see and get to my hands.

"Oh honey! I am so sorry, here let me get that for you" quickly taking the tie off.

As soon as I am free, I spin around and wrap my arms around his broad waist hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me trying to settle me down.

"Calm down, please. Your safe now, stop shaking."

"Please, do not let him touch me, please" sobbing into his chest.

"I won't, I promise. Cameron will take care of him, he will not come anywhere near you."

Just then, Cameron comes down the hall dragging the man by his shirt and shoves him off to John. "Get rid of him NOW!" he snaps.

Once he is free of the guy, he rushes over to me and Brad lets go of me. I grab tighter due to I still can see the guy glaring at me as he is shoved out the door. I start crying harder and do not let go.

"Bella, let go please" he says politely "You are squeezing me a little to tight there."

"Come on Bella" Cameron lightly touches my arm "Walk over here with me please."

I slowly release my grip and look at Cameron, his eyes are full of compassion and sadness to where he is stooping to where we are eye to eye. He has his hand out towards me and I slowly take it. He walks with me towards his office and then closes the door. He sits down in his chair and pulls me into his lap wrapping his arms around me tightly as I shake and cry.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I tried to get away" my face is buried into his chest " I tried. He would not listen. He said I owed it to him, it was my job."

"It's not your fault" keeping his grip around me "He is gone out of the club and he will never return. I promise you that."

I am cuddled up in his lap, hanging onto him like he was my lifeline. His arms stay wrapped around me like he is trying to shield me from the bad things that are in the world. We stay like that until I have calmed down and my crying, shaking have stopped. I inhale the scent of a very expensive cologne and a hint of old spice on him.

"Feel better now" his voice is calm and as smooth as butter.

"Slowly, I need to get back to work. They need..." he cuts me off "Not right now love. Just relax and take deep breaths. Calm yourself first."

I do what he tells me to and I feel my body slowly relax. I push up off his chest to sit up and then realize that I am in his lap. I gasp and jump up very quickly while blushing hard.

"Oh God! I am so sorry! I did not mean to" backing away from him.

He chuckles in a low, deep sound "I put you in my lap. You did not do anything wrong. I was trying to calm you down there due to you were very upset."

"Thank you" finally able to remember I have not told him that "I appreciate everything you have done. If you did not show up when you did, then he would have....." my eyes go wide and I start to panic again.

He stands up rubbing my arm up and down slowly "I know, I got there just in time. Thank goodness he was drunk, he moved slower than normal."

"Hey boss" Brad sticks his head inside the door "Is she alright?"

"Yes Brad" stepping away from Cameron "Thank you. I am good now thanks to you two. I am ready to go back out there now."

"You sure" Cameron looks at me in surprise "I do not want you to get out there too soon."

"I need to get back to work. If I do, then it will get my mind off things and I will not be freaked out right now" taking another step back.

"If you are sure, then I do not have a problem with it" he says while looking at me in a skeptical way.

As I am walking out the door, I turn around and give him a very nice smile. He smiles back and I disappear out the door and back to my area.

"Uh huh!" Brad crosses his arms and leans on the door frame "I see that look in your eyes boss. You like her don't you?"

"What?" looking at him with wide eyes "No, uh maybe? Ugh! Don't confuse me right now."

"I'm not. You have that look that everyone has when they meet their girl. She is it, correct" he smirks at me as his eyes shine brightly.

Dropping my head "Your right. when she was in my arms, it felt right. Just like she fit perfectly. He body is perfect in every way. Reminded me of that last puzzle piece that fits just right to complete a puzzle." A wide grin grows across my face "She will me Mine and Only Mine."

"You lit up like a teenage boy that just fell in love when she smiles at you. She has your hooked and now you are going to pursue her. You can not tell me that I am wrong."

"Damn! You know me all to well man. Why do you have to see right through me?" crossing my arms at him.

"It's part of my job, remember" his grin is almost like an evil one "Plus, I have known you for years man. This is the first time I have seen you do anything like that. That look you had on your face a few minutes ago, I have seen that on other people a bunch also."

I smirk thinking of her cute face, curvy body and the feel of her in my arms. "She is a beautiful woman isn't she?"

"One of the prettiest I have seen in here in a very long time" he nods in agreement.

"After her shift, let her know I want to see her. Maybe we can talk and I can get to know her a little better also."

"Will do boss" as he salutes me, walks out the door closing it behind him.


	3. Meeting With the Boss

"Bella, when you are finished cleaning the tables, boss wants to see you" Brad tells me as he walks back to the bar to finish up the last few drink orders and start cleaning himself.

"Ok, thanks Brad" trying to stay calm but that just shot my nerves straight out the window.

After a short time, I am finished cleaning up and head back to the office. I knock on the door softly while taking in a deep breath.

"Come in" his voice floats through the door in a very sexy tone. I open the door and slowly walk in.

"Close the door Bella" as he looks up from his papers and sees me.

I do and sit down in the chair in front of him. Wringing my hands slowly, I patiently wait to see what he is going to say. I am scared of what might happen in here after what happened to me on the floor.

"Don't be nervous baby. I just want to talk to you and make sure your ok after what happened. I know tonight was scary for you so I was just checking up on everything" he must see the fear in my eyes of what he might say.

"I will be fine. I just needed to work and get my mind off it" relaxing into the chair a little "I may have a nightmare tonight but my friends should be able to help me through it. What happened to that guy? Did you beat him up or did he just get thrown out?"

"I beat him a little. Punched him in the face and stomach a few times. He is also blacklisted from here so he can not get back in here ever" his smile is kind as he looks at me worried a little.

"Well, thank you again. I was scared out of my mind" smiling back slowly.

He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest "It was my pleasure. No one hurts my employees and never touches them if they do not want to be."

Reaching into a drawer, he grabs an envelope and slides it across the desk towards me. It it full of money and I look at it with confusion.

"What is this?" my hands are trembling a little.

"You tips for the night. The guys in this room give their tips for the servers to Brad. They also tip him for his bar tending duties. The other girls tips are handled by John until they are finished."

I lean forward and touch the huge envelope of money "This is to much. I can not accept all of this."

"This is your cut for the night. It is what the guys gave for your services. It is split between you and the other girl unless the guy specifically says that this tip belongs to you. There were a lot of men that liked the way you handled their drink orders and told Brad that the tip was just for you."

"Holy Hell! There is a ton of money in there. I did not expect that much" now I am shaking due to the excitement of how much money is laying in front of me.

"That is just from tonight also. Think about what you will have after four days of working here" his eyes are dancing while he looks at me.

Slowly raising my eyes up to him "So even though I messed up big, your keeping me?"

"You did not mess up, you just learned a very valuable lesson. Next time, take someone with you when you go. My guys will escort you and make sure you are not attacked next time."

"Everyone was busy" whispering to him "I had been holding it until it slowed down enough for me to take off for a minute."

"If everyone is busy, come find me. I am normally in here when there is a huge party" he puts his arms on the desk looking over it at me.

"I am sorry, I will do better next time" feeling bad about what I did not do.

"Quit apologizing. You are fine. The safety of my employees is more important than a piece of paper that can wait five minutes or so."

Just then John walks in the door without knocking "I got Jewel home fine. Oh, hey Bella. You are still here?"

Horror floods over my face "You took Jewel home? Oh God, you know where we live?"

"Look, I do not judge. Everyone has a story for what or why. I do not ask" he shrugs his shoulders.

I drop my head and start to cry. Cameron comes around the desk and gathers me in his arms trying to comfort me as I break down due to being ashamed.

"Hey, hey. Stop, it does not matter where you come from ok" he rubs my back slowly "It is what's inside you that matters. This will also help right?" he holds up the envelope and smiles at me with a very sexy smile. I smile back and shake my head.

"Yes it will help. Thank you again" taking the envelope and start to walk out of the office to head home.

"Where are you going?" he stands up and looks at me with a concerned look.

"Going home, I am tired and want to take a shower to help relieve some stress off me" stopping before I get to the door.

"How are you getting home exactly at two in the morning?" he is leaning on his desk now.

"The train. It should be quick to get there now. No riders at this time of night" hoping I can make it before the last run.

"Do you live near the train station?" Cameron has pushed himself off the desk now and is standing in front of me.

"About a half a mile. We always walk around there" wanting to get out before he offers to take me to my dump of a house.

"Not a good idea boss" John pipes up "It is a bad neighborhood. I would not want to be walking in there, especially this time of night" shaking his head.

"She will come home with us for the night. Then I will take her home tomorrow evening" Cameron takes me by the elbow.

"Wait, no. I can not do that. That would be imposing and I have got to get home" trying to move away a little but his hand will not release my arm.

"Call who you need and let them know your not coming home tonight" the looks he gives me means he is dead serious.

"I do not have a phone" whispering in shame.

"Here, take mine and make the call. We will get you one tomorrow" handing me a very expensive phone.

I call Ashton and tell him what I need to and then hang up. Handing the phone back, his hand lingers just a little long on mine and I feel like a zip of current run through my arm. I quickly pull back and drop my hand.

"Come on then. Let's go so you can get a shower and some food. Then you can have a good nights sleep until we have to come back again tomorrow evening." He takes my elbow again and guides me out the door. He locks it and then we approach a very sporty red car that he opens the door to and I get in.

"This is a very nice car you have here" running my fingers over the plush interior.

"It is one of them. Ready to go, I am also tired, it has been a very long day for me here."

I nod and he gets in the driver's side. Starting the car, I can see how tired he really looks. His eyes have dimmed down some and the lines on his face make him look exhausted. He drives for about twenty minutes and we round a hill of the road. Pulling into a very nice driveway, he punches in a code and the gates open for him. When we pull up, my jaw drops at the massive house we have arrived at. He opens my door and offers me his hand. "Come on, I will give you a very quick tour of the place."

Walking in through the side entrance, we are greeted with a very nice polished white floor with black trim. There is a single winding staircase that we go up to get to the next floor. He walks me out onto a patio and I look in awe at the landscape that is behind the house. It is a huge three story house that has a huge in ground pool, two small grass areas that looks like putting greens and very beautiful landscaping everywhere. He takes me back in and then shows me where his brother's bedroom is, his bedroom and then finally mine. I gasp as the doors are opened and the enormous room is displayed in front of me.

"Wow! This place is amazing. I have never been in a place this big. Our house could fit in this bedroom alone" my mouth is hanging open as I take in the biggest bedroom I could imagine.

"I am glad that I can impress you. So, you like your room then? It is the best guest room in the house" he has a smile on his face as he looks down at me.

"It is beautiful. I can not get over this bathroom. It is huge. Is that like a spa shower or something?" pointing at a fully enclosed shower that has jets in the white tile.

"It does have spa jets in the wall. I will let you enjoy yourself while I go and get you some clothes to sleep in. They may not fit, but at least you will have something clean and comfortable for the night" he heads to the door and lets himself out.

I walk back into the bedroom and look around again at the massive space that is there. A huge king size bed that is tucked up under a area that looks like a sitting area to read books overhead. It has a staircase that winds up to it, and the furniture is white and looks very expensive but comfortable. I sigh and walk back into the bathroom and see a robe hanging there. I get undressed and step into the massive shower fiddling with the nobs trying to figure out how to work everything. Finally after a few minutes of getting sprayed, beaten and drowned, I finally figure out how to work the jets properly. I can not tell you how long it has been since I have had a hot shower. Most of the time it was warm or chilly due to all of us having to bathe at some time during the day. My body is hurting due to the hard night and I just stand there relaxing in this enormous shower that is big enough for at least five people to be in a once if not more. Loosing track of time, I slowly wash my body off and finally get out to dry off. I put the robe on and walk back out into the bedroom feeling like a new person. There is a set of comfy pajamas laying on my bed. I walk up and lay my hands on the fuzzy material.

"God, I have not felt anything like this before. It is so soft" speaking quietly to myself.

I hear a knock on the door and quickly slide the set on. They are a little big but I can not complain about it. "Yes, it is open."

"Just checking up on you before I go to bed. Did you enjoy the shower?" he has a set of shorts on and no shirt. His hair glistens where it is wet from his recent shower. My eyes slowly trail his torso, he is fit with a set or abs on him, his arms are extremely muscular and even his legs are tone and fit.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I can not believe this house. It is absolutely beautiful here and I love the landscape outside."

He walks up to the bed and sits down on it beside me "Thank you, I had it built about five years ago. I added special rooms due to I have guest that come by from time to time. I will show you the rest of the house when you get up. Now, go to sleep, you had a long evening and I know you are tired. Let me know when you wake up so I can get you something to eat."

"I will. I remember where you bedroom is and I will knock on the door later. Thank you so much again for all of this" trying to remember my manners with him. His scent hits me and he smells divine. Like old spice and leather mixed together.

He stands up and nods his head as he heads to the door. After he closes it, I crawl into the very soft and huge bed. Cuddling up into the warm covers, I pass out immediately for the night.


	4. Open Invitation

When I wake up, my body is stiff and hurting from last night's events. I groan as I roll our of bed and go back into the shower trying to relax my muscles some. When I'm done, walking out into the bedroom there are three outfits laying on the bed. Looking around the room to see who is in there, but it is empty. Walking over to the bed, I pick out a gray pants and matching gray and white v neck shirt with white tennis shoes. Opening the door, I turn down the hall and head to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Good afternoon miss. I see you found the clothes I laid out for you then" says a older lady standing behind the counter hovering over the stove.

"Yes mam. Thank you, How did you know my sizes?" looking at her as she flits around the kitchen.

"Cameron texted me late last night and gave me your sizes. I made a stop at the store on my way in this morning. I was going to check on you to see if you were awake and found you were in the shower. I just left them on the bed so you could choose which one you would like to wear" she nods to the outfit I have on.

"Thank you mam" taking a seat on the stool at the island.

Laughing she shakes her head and looks at me "Please call me Sheila. Mam makes me feel old and everyone here calls me by my name."

"Is Cameron up yet" blushing as I ask.

"Lord no! We will be lucky to see him by five" her smile is big and her eyes twinkle.

"Can I bother you for a little bit of food?" I shyly ask.

She stops and looks at me with a confused look "That is what I am here for dear. What would you like?"

"I will eat almost anything so just whatever you were going to cook, I'll take a little of it."

She scans my petite body and laughs "A little? I will prepare you a good, big meal. Give me about thirty minutes and it will be ready."

"Oh ok, thank you. I was wanting to swim for a short time so I will go there for a short time and then be back shortly to have the food."

"Of course" she nods "We do not have a set time to eat here. Just come back and I will have you a plate ready" she waves her hand with her back towards me.

Smiling, I walk back to my room and look through the closet. I find a bathing suit that still has the tags on it and slip it on. It is a little big but I can make it work. Winding my way back down the steps, I finally find my way to the indoor pool he has. I spend about forty-five minutes swimming and going down the slide enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. I get out and grab the towel that I snagged from the bathroom bending over starting to dry off. Hearing the door open, I turn to see Cameron walking into the room. He freezes when he sees me in the suit. It is a green one piece but is cut to where it shows off a lot of skin and if the middle strip was missing, it would be a bikini.

"Oh, uh shit! I am sorry. That looks amazing on you" his eyes roam my body slowly.

He looks like a deer in headlights and I can not help but flick my eyes down to his crotch. Even in shorts, I can see he has a massive hard on and good god he is huge.

Smiling I turn back around to continue drying off "Hope you don't mind me using this and swimming a little. I was waiting on something to eat. It was not ready yet."

"Oh yeah! Um, the food is ready. That is what I came to tell you. Shit!" his face is flushed and I can tell he is embarrassed by his current situation.

Quickly turning around, he grabs a robe and then hands it to me out of the closet. I slip it on and we walk back to the dining room to eat.

"I am glad that you found your way around so easily. It worried me a little that you were going to get lost in this place" he says looking forward as we walk.

"No, I have a very good memory. I could just about do the tour myself. Might miss a few rooms, but I could do most of them pretty well" tying to make him feel a little better.

When we arrive at the table, he pulls out my chair and then sits beside me. Our plates are brought out to us and holy cow, I have not seen this much food in a long time. There is a huge steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli with melted cheese and rolls. As we eat our food, I accidentally moan a few times. Out of the corner of my eye, Cameron is shifting in his seat a few time. Smiling to myself, I try not to do that again because of what it is doing to him as he moves around in his seat.

"Is you food good?" he tries to ask through a strained voice.

"Yes" smiling at him "I have not had a meal like this in a very long time. This food is delicious" slowly dragging the fork out of my mouth.

He drops his head back to his plate "You are welcome to eat with me whenever you want to. I would like for you just come over here every night after work. Just makes things easier and then we can go back to work together."

I drop my fork and it clatters on the plate. He looks at me with a shocked look "Wait, are you wanting me to move in here? I do not want to intrude on that. Also, what about my friends? I will miss them so much."

He sighs and looks at me with a serious look "I want you here with me, yes. You can visit your friends whenever you want to. We work so late, I would just feel better if you just came here after work and then could get a good nights sleep and you already have a room that is yours anyway."

"I just don't know about that. I just started working for you and we barely know each other."

"Just think about it please. It is an open invitation" he adds.

"I will, Thank you so much." We finish out meal and it is time to get ready to go back to work. We walk into the garage overlook deck and I look around at all the cars lined up.

"Holy shit! This is amazing, you have some really nice cars" looking at the rows of gleaming nice and very expensive cars that are lined up.

He chuckles as we walk down the stairs and head to get into one "I have been buying for a few years. I like expensive cars also."

We get in a black sports car and take off out of the garage. As he drives, he keeps glancing over at me. We take another left but not towards the club.

"Um, where are we going? The club is that way" pointing out the window.

"Making a pit stop real quick. Just relax, it is something that I want to get for you anyway" his face looks so good from the side view like this.

We pull up to a phone store and get out. We walk in and an employee comes up to him and starts talking to him immediately. He smiles and the guy goes to the back and comes back out with a phone.

"Here is you a new phone. It is the I-phone eleven. You have a new number and I wanted you to have something so you can keep in contact with who you need to. Now pick out a cast that you really like to protect it with" as he guides me to a wall of cases.

"I can not do this, it is way to much money" trying to push the phone away.

"Stop!" he closes my hand over the phone "I want to give you this. You need this and I want to be able to call you when I need you or have to get in touch with you. Please, let me get this item for you, it is what I really want to do."

I pick out a sparkling pink case, they activate the phone and give it to me. Cameron shows me how to operate it, stores his number in to and puts mine in his.

"Now, come on. We need to get to the club. I have some big shipments coming in tonight. I can not be late and need to be there before they arrive" as he guides me out the door and back to the car.

"You said something about shipments? What kind?" wondering what in the world a club would need with shipments.

He looks like he forgot that he was talking to me and goes pale "Oh um, things for the club. I have some new items coming in that we need" saying it in a nervous tone.

"That's good. I hope it is something that I can see in the club when it is installed" looking at my phone and trying to figure it out better.

"Yeah, I will have to show you it when it is finished" he recovers from his mistake from earlier. As soon as we arrive, we both walk in and he takes off for his office. I find Jewel and talk to her for a minute.


	5. Will You Be Mine?

Hey girl! Did you enjoy yourself?" Jewel's ask as she bounds up to me.

"Yeah, I did. His house was huge. He gave me a very nice meal and then bought me this phone" as I pull it out to show her.

"Uh oh! Someone has a boyfriend" she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"No, you know better than that. I am not interested in that. He is nice but I am not going after a relationship" crossing my arms.

"Come on girl, you know he is into you" she rolls her eyes at me "I have heard he never invites people to his house. You must be something special."

"No, I can not get involved with anyone. He is hot as hell, but I just can't. One he is my boss and the other is I am not ready to do any relationships right now" pointing my finger at her.

"Come on, you know better than that" she shoves a towel in my hand "Your grown, out on your own and need a life. If he is interested, then you need to bite. He is hot, rich as hell and also a huge leader."

"Leader of what" my eyes widen "I know he is the boss here."

"Oh, he has not told you yet then?" she shakes her head.

"He said something about a shipment but he said it was for the club."

"Uh, I will have to let him tell you then. It is not my place" she turns her back on me and starts stocking the bar.

"What are you not telling me?" grabbing her by her shoulder and spinning her around again.

"Like I said, he will have to tell you everything. It is not my place to say things of that nature."

The room fills up and we get to work, serving drinks to customers and getting the guys the drinks they want. John and Tony has walked into the office and the door is barley cracked open. I hear them talking as I walk by.

"Man, your gonna have to tell her. She has the right to know, especially if you are gonna get involved with her" John barks at him in a half loud voice.

Tony pops up "He's right. You lied to her sort of."

"If she does not know and then she finds out from one of the girls, she might hate you or just leave and not talk to you again" Brad is wagging his finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" he sighs "I know, she has a right to know. I hope she does not have any regrets when she finds out."

"Have the right to know and not regret what?" I have walked into the office with their drinks and hear the tail end of their conversation. I know it was about me because of the way they were talking.

"Ok, that's our que to leave" Brad jumps up and sets Cameron's drinks down and takes the rest back out the door.

The rest of the guys get up and walk out immediately. I look around the empty office and he shuts the door behind me. "Take a seat" he nods to one of the empty seats.

I sit down and he takes a deep breath. He looks me in the eyes and searches my face slowly. He then moves around to the front of the desk and leans on it.

"Ok, where to start. What do you want to know about me?"

"Um, basically what you were saying she needed to know about and hopefully she won't leave?"

"Ok, so here it goes" he closes his eyes for a minute and relaxes his body. When he opens them, he looks down at me "I am part of a Mafia family, my family is a very powerful one and a very big one also."

"You mean you kill people? Run illegal drugs and guns" gripping the arm rest of the chair I am sitting in.

"Yes, along with other things. I am actually over everything. That is the main reason they call me boss. It is a code that they just call me in both businesses."

I look around the room with a scared look on my face. He sees it and immediately kneels down in front of me and smiles. "I will not hurt you. No one here will, I promise. Everyone here is protected."

"But, aren't there bad people out there who may be after you? May attempt to be after me?"

"There are a few but they do not dare cross me. They know what happens if they attempt anything against anyone who I car about or is associated with me" his eyes flash in anger for just a second before it disappears.

"So, where does that put us now? You do not want to be around me anymore or just gonna go to strictly business and nothing else?" my eyes are started tearing up.

"I want to continue our relationship and I would love for it to turn into something more than just friends" his eyes sparkle just a little bit.

"Why do you want me as more than a friend? You have so many people around you who would be better than I would be?" trying to process it in my head.

"They all want me. To hang on the arm of a Mafia King, any girl would kill to be with me. I do not want someone like that. They want me for my money, fame, body, to be seen with me and everyone else is jealous of them" he has a small smile on his face.

"I can see where you are going with that. I guess it would be hard if people throw themselves at you all the time and you do not want anything to do with them" nodding my head.

"A lot are gold diggers. I have earned my money my way and not gonna be dishing it out to anyone who does not deserve it. I want someone who is compassionate, loving, beautiful and wants to be with me for being myself. Not because of my title or anything connected with it."

"So the shipment you accidentally said earlier, it is not for the club is it?" feeling a stab in my chest that he did somewhat lie.

"No, it is for one of my clients. I have a delivery coming and then tomorrow some very high end clients will be here to receive it. They have the room tomorrow also. When they are here, watch you step very carefully. They are powerful people but not like I am. Just stick close to one of the guys, ok?"

"I will. Thank you for telling me about your true self. I wondered what Jewel was talking about when she said you were a huge leader. I thought maybe here but then I got to thinking there had to be something more to it."

"I did not want to scare you off before I had a chance to get to know you. I wanted you to see me for who I am, not what I do." he has relaxed against the desk now.

"I am not really scared, just a little worried. Do I need to watch my step around everyone? How do I need to act if we do take the next steps?"

"No different than you already are acting. I will let you know when you need to be careful, when you need not to work due to the level of people I deal with" he has squatted down in front of me now.

"I can handle that, thank you" smiling at him.

I shift to stand up and he also stands up with me. He puts his hands on my arms and looks me in the eyes "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes, anything you want to."

"Will you come back to my house again tonight please? I enjoyed you being there a lot. I want you to be around in case I need you or just want to spend time with me. I would love it if you just moved in with me permanently. That way, I would not have to worry about you at all" he acts a little hesitant that maybe he is moving to fast.

"I do not know what to say, I am lost for words right now" trying to figure out if this is what I really want.

"Don't think about it, just say yes. Please?" he has this sad look on his face and I just can not think right now.

My mind is going like a ping pong ball. This good looking, sexy man wants me to move in with him and he does not look like he will take no for an answer. I take a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, I will. Thank you so much."

He hugs me and then kisses my forehead "Thank goodness. For a minute, I thought you were going to say no. I also want to take you on a date this weekend. so be ready to be pampered and enjoy yourself."

"A date? Us?" looking into his bright, smiling face.

"Yes, honey. A date with me. If you are going to be living in my house, I want to spoil you and take you on a date. As my girlfriend."

"What, ok, um...." he cuts me off.

"Look, I said earlier that I wanted more than a friend relationship with you. this is me asking you to become my girlfriend and go on a date with me" his eyes are sparkling now.

I whisper beneath my breath "I don't have many clothes to go on a nice date with you."

"I will take you shopping tomorrow morning. You can buy whatever you want. Deal?"

"I can buy it with my tip money that I get tonight then" not wanting hand outs.

"Nope" he shakes his head "I am going to treat you like a queen tomorrow. Everything is on me."

"I do not want to be a burden on you" feeling ashamed about this.

"Baby, you not and before you say anything about money, don't. You know I have a ton of it" he flashes me a grin.

"Yes, I do. Thank you again" trying to act normal even though my heart is going a million miles a minute.

With that I walk out of the office and go back to work.


	6. The Secret is Out

I walk into the office and start back with my tables again getting drinks and taking dirty glasses back to the bar.

Brad looks at me for a second before he dips behind the bar "I see your still here. That is a good sign then. His confession did not run you off."

"No, I know it is not the best life for most people, but I do not mind it. He also wanted me to move in with him permanently."

Brad drops the glass he had in his hand and I help him clean it up. "Are you ok, did you hurt yourself?" Looking over his legs and hand.

"Uh, no. Um, it just surprised me, that's all. He has never asked anyone to do that before."

"Never asked anyone what" John has slid up to the other side of the bar.

"He wants Bella to move in with him permanently" Brad looks over at him.

John's mouth drops open and he just stares at me. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why is everyone standing around staring at Bella? Close your mouth Brad, you might have something fly into it" Cameron has walked up to the bar now.

"Bella just told us you wanted her to move in with you, we were just shocked" Brad says as he shakes the shock off.

"I just want to have her closer and we are going to start dating soon. I have asked her out and she has agreed to be my girlfriend. So what is wrong with that?" he crosses his arms and glares at the two guys.

"Ok, back up and repeat. You have a girlfriend? When did this happen?" Brad is waving his hands down low like a stopping motion.

"Earlier" he grins and looks at me "I asked her out and told her that I want to take our relationship beyond being friends. She then agreed to take the next step."

"Uh ok! Wow! Um, so congratulations?" Brad is now staring at Cameron like he has two heads or something.

"Why are you studdering?" I ask him.

"Boss-man is not the kind of guy who normally does things like this. He dates, but that is it. He has never taken anyone to his house and nobody has ever been asked to move in with him" John is still staring at Cameron.

"Things change man. We talked and she understood me for who I am and she is not throwing herself at me either. She wants to take things slow so I am up for that. I told her I wanted to spoil her like my girlfriend should be so she agreed" he is still smiling.

"So, this is the one who stole your heart to where you are doing everything you said you never would" Tony has now walked up to the group.

"Tony, you were in the meeting earlier. You have also seen me at your house. Why are you so surprised?" looking at him with question in my eyes.

"I know, but he is just going way off the rails and we are not use to it. You have done something that we did not think we would see" he grins.

"Ok, enough teasing me. Yes, I know this is all new, but hey when you find someone special then you will go through the same things" his voice has dropped to a warning tone.

"There are a few women who I have my eye on, but I have not made a move yet. Just waiting till the time is right" Brad looks down at the floor.

"Oh, May I inquire who" stepping closer to him.

"Nope" he grins "Only I know right now."

"I know one" Cameron gives him an evil look and grin.

"Don't you dare open your mouth. I have not made my move yet" he glares at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head "I won't. That is for you when you are ready man."

"So, you are going to leave us hanging" John looks at him with a pout "Not cool man."

"Hey, I promised not to say. I can't, it would bread my work and my bro bond with him" Cameron takes a step back.

"Damn straight" Brad looks at him "You know better."

I make another round and the guys are still ordering, so I get more drinks for them. As I walk past a table, one of the guys is watching my ass closely. I feel eyes cutting though me and when I turn around, he smirks at me. Cameron has stepped up beside me and whispers in my ear "I am watching him for ya. He touches you, he will regret it."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. He gives me the creeps."

"Do you trust me?" he looks at me with his eyes sparkling.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Can you play along and not get mad?" he takes my tray and sets it down.

"Ha, boss! Really? She is going to love this" John is propped against the wall.

Cameron looks at me, grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He looks at my lips and slowly lowers his head and starts to kiss me. My whole body is on fire and tingling from his touch and kiss. He grabs the back of my neck and sweeps his tongue over my bottom lip. I open and he takes advantage of it. He plunges his tongue in my mouth and our tongues dance together. When we pull apart, we both are breathing heavily.

"Wow!" his face is a little flushed "That was amazing."

"I have never felt that way before" my face feels like it is burning red.

"You felt it too huh? My whole body was on fire."

"Yeah!" trying to get my body under control "That was just, wow."

The man that was watching me has a scowl on his face and goes back to his drink. The guys chuckle lowly and my cheeks are burning red right now. Cameron takes his hand and runs his finger along my face. "I will do anything to protect you. No man will be able to touch you while you are with me. If they do, they will pay for it dearly." "I drop my head and blush harder. His touch just sets my body on fire.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. You will get use to it. Guys will be very jealous that you are taken by me" he pecks my cheek and I back away from him.

I start my round for the last time and then we clean up. The last customer leaves and I take the last set of glasses to the dishwasher area. They are run and we dry them and put them back up for the next night. Cameron walks up behind me and kisses my neck. I shiver and he smiles against my skin.

"Come on, let's get to the house. I am ready to go."

Jewel's looks at me with a smirk "I will see you tomorrow girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't" she winks at me.

Brad laughs and looks at her "Come on Jewel, let's get you home."

"You know I do not do that. I am not like you" pointing a finger at her and smiling.

"Don't be jealous that I always get the good looking guys" as she flips her hair at me.

"Um, what am I?" Cameron looks at her with a smile "Swiss cheese?"

Jewel looks at me with an evil grin "No boss, you are hotter than hell. She just has never been into dating guys much. She has kept herself busy with working."

Cameron looks at her with a shocked look on his face "So how may guys has she dated?"

I glare at Jewel but she ignores it and keeps babbling "Only like four in all. Her best friend has tried to go out with her for years but she has shut him down. Told him she just wanted to be friends. She is still a ........." I cover her mouth and my cheeks have gone bright red again.

"Jewel, what were you going to say" Cameron looks at her and crosses his arms.

"Nothing" still keeping her mouth covered "She just gets carried away sometimes and just talks."

"Come on, I want her to finish that sentence" he looks at me with a grin. I know he probably finished it himself but wants to hear it out loud.

I beg her with my eye but she just shrugs. "I think you can fill in the blank with what I have told you."

"You were going to say virgin correct?" he asks in a tone that I just can not place.

I cover my face and drop to the floor. I am so embarrassed right now. He squats down in front of me and smiles "It is ok, I am impressed to tell you the truth."

I still have my face buried in my hands "God, I am so embarrassed right now. I did not want everyone to know that detail about me."

"Come on" he scoops me up in his arms "Let's go home. You can get some sleep and tomorrow morning we are going shopping."

He walks out, puts me in his car and then head to his house for the night.


	7. Shopping and Dining

I wake up the next morning to him lightly knocking on my door. "Hey, you up?" as he slowly pushes the door open and peeks inside.

I groan and roll over. Covering my head, I try to act like I am still sleeping.

"Come on sleepy head. I told you that I was taking you shopping today. Now get your butt out of bed and get dressed. There is outfits in the closet for you to choose from, I will be waiting downstairs for you."

I get up and go into the closet. Looking around at the few clothes that are in there, I pick out a pair or beige pants, a blue button down shirt and a pair of brown sandals. I also grab a gold necklace and a set of gold earrings that match the outfit. After I am dressed, I look at myself in the mirror and smile at the person who is looking back at me. Then I exit my room and start to walk down the stairs, he is standing there smiling at me and grabs me by my hips.

"You look gorgeous. Come on, we have about three hours to shop and then we have to get ready for tonight."

"Are you sure...." He cuts me off with a kiss. Grabbing the back of my head, he deepens it. He then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I love the way our bodies fit together, I might learn to let go of my emotions and let this guy in.

"We need to stop, if we keep this up we will not make it to the store" he takes a small step back and I feel his member pressing into my thigh. It is very massive and rock hard. I take a big step back and drop my head again.

He puts his finger under my chin and raises my head back up "Baby, what did I tell you about this? Don't be ashamed. You deserve everything and more, now let's go."

We go out to his garage and he opens the door to a gold looking car. It is an expensive looking car with a bright shiny gold color on it.

"Wow! That's neat. What is on this car to make it look like this?" touching the gold on the door lightly.

"It is a wrap. I liked the gold so I sent the Lamborghini off to have it done like this."

"Yeah, it shows that you have money to people and that you are someone who does not like to be messed with."

"That and more" he helps me sit down in the car "It is something I always wanted to do with a car that shows off that I am powerful and also have money. That is what it reminds me of."

He shuts my door and then gets in the drivers seat. He sets off down the road and after a short drive, we pull into a very high end mall. I look around in awe because this is a place you just drive by and look at, never walk into unless you are loaded with money.

"It's ok, just relax. You belong here just like I do" he says as he helps me out of the car.

I smile at him "This is still like a dream come true. I never walked into this place due to I knew I could never afford anything in here. If you did not have diamonds dripping off you, they basically turned you away."

"Look" he pulls me to him with a kiss "You have to realize from now on places like this is where you will be, you are with me now."

"I know, it is just going to take some time to get use to all of this. I come from nothing and now have everything at my fingertips."

We walk around hand in hand and he buys me all kinds of outfits. I try to negotiate about the prices on them being so high that I do not need it, but he does not budge. He buys everything I like, try on and just about touch.

"Now that the clothes, dresses and shoes are done, on to other items."

He looks down my body and smiles. I guess he is undressing me with his eyes imaging what is under my clothes. I see his mind working and the only thing I can think of is he is thinking about getting me into some sexy underwear and him taking it off me. He finally snaps out of it and takes my hand in his, kisses it and we walk through the mall. He stops at Victoria Secret's and then motions for me to go inside. He follows me in and steps close to my body.

"Are you coming in with me?" my face goes bright red as I blush.

"Can't I have a say in what you buy here also?" he has a smirk on his face.

Dropping my head and blushing even harder, I know I was correct in what he was thinking. He holds up multiple items and smiles at each one.

"What?" looking at him with a raised eyebrow "You really love the ones that shows off all my body with a g-string don't you. Hoping to see some of these on me?"

"Hey a man can dream correct?" he chuckles then turns a serious look on his face "Yes, I would love to see these on you before I take them off and worship your body. These make me fantasize about things that you would absolutely love."

"Already trying to get in my pants huh, hot stud?"

He smiles big "Not trying yet, but hopefully very soon."

We but a ton of different undergarments and the price makes me choke but he does not even flinch, pulls out his card and pays for them. We grab the bags and walk through the mall to our last stop. Dinner dresses and very expensive dresses at that. The lowest priced dress is nine hundred dollars. He flips through the racks and we try on what feels like a tons and he buys about thirty of the ones he and I both like. Again, he pulls out the card, pays and smiles as we head back to the car. We load it up and head back to the house.

"We have a date to get ready for, then we have to go to work. Our reservations are at two so go get showered, dressed and we need to get going."

He kisses me and then goes off to his room. I take a shower, dry my hair and get dressed. When I am finished, I pick out a pink dress that is laced with silver beaded flowers and leaves all over the top of the dress that also dips down to the waist and stops. As I walk down the stairs, he smiles at me and I see that he is dressed in a very nice black suit.

"Beautiful, absolutely stunning" he kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, this is the gown you asked me to wear today when I tried it on earlier correct?"

"Yes, that one is beautiful on you, just like I thought it would look."

I look at his black suit, white button down shirt and black bow tie "You look handsome today also."

He takes my hand in his and kisses me. The front door is opened and this time there is a white limo sitting in the driveway waiting on us. "Is this yours also?"

"Yes, I use it to transport clients mostly but I wanted it for us this time." He helps me in and the driver takes off. He kisses me passionately as his hands travel up and down my body slowly. I moan and he smiles against my lips.

"I need to quit or we won't make us out of this limo. Your skin is so smooth and soft. I just want to run my hands over every square inch of it."

He sucks in a breath and kisses me one last time. We pull up in front of a high end restaurant and walk in. The hostess sits us down and I look over the menu.

"Holy Shit!" muttering under my breath "A salad is twenty dollars here."

"Like I said, money does not matter right now. Order what you want."

The waitress comes by and takes our orders. He orders a very expensive bottle of wine, he opens it and pours it into the glasses. "Just do not forget about tonight with this group coming in. The guys will keep a very close eye on you but keep your eyes open for anything, please."

"I will and promise to try to stay away from wondering hands. I will do my best to stay away from the guys that look like trouble also."

"Thank you, I do not want you to get hurt. Some of these guys can get very forceful and rough" he has concern in his eyes as he speaks.

Our food comes and we both have steak and lobster with a baked potato and steamed vegetables. We talk a little through the meal but mostly just eat and enjoy the food. When we are finished with our meal, he looks at me and asks "Are you full? Would you like a dessert?"

"No thank you. I am good, this was wonderful. The food and wine was amazing."

"This restaurant is a good one to eat at, I try to come here about once a week and use it for any of my outside meetings that I have to have with clients. Come on, we need to get home, change and get to the club. The VIP's will be there at six."

The waitress brings the bill and he pays for the meal. He stands and offers me his hand. I take it and we go back outside and climb into the limo to head back to his house to get changed.


	8. A Rowdy Party

After getting ready, we head out and go to the club for the party he has to be there for. He tells the guys to watch the girls closely with these guys.

"Tony, you are in charge tonight making sure the dancing and entertainment girls are not taken to rough" locking his eyes with him.

"Don't worry about anything. I will take car of them. We have four in here tonight, correct?" he says looking out on the floor.

"Yes, there are four strippers on the table and rooms" he answers.

"I will watch the guys around the tables and couches also. That will make their jobs a little easier" John is leaning against the wall.

"Good, keep eyes on them and make sure they do not touch who they don't need to or who does not want to be touched."

"I will watch the servers and if I can not get to them, I will alert on of you three" Brad lays his arm over my shoulder.

"So all of you will be on the floor tonight?" looking at all these muscular men in the office area.

"Yes, all three of them watching. I also will be here until I have to go to the office with my business. Then they will keep eyes on everyone here" Cameron shoves his arm off me and pulls me to him.

We get everything ready and then a short time later, a huge group of very nicely dressed men come in. They all sit down everywhere looking at the girls, ready for dancing and also those who are serving the drinks. a lot of them have smirks on their faces as they scope out the room. There is one guy who walks in and is centered with a huge group of men around him. He walks over and shakes hands with Cameron. They go over to one of the tables and sit down to start talking. I make my way around all the tables getting drink orders, taking them to the correct tables and keeping an eye on some of the guys that look like they may be trying to grab my ass.

"Here" Brad hands me a couple of drinks "Take this to Boss and his guest. Don't make eye contact with him. If he speaks, you can but not before then. Brandon is a huge deal just like the boss and also one of his biggest business partners."

"Ok, thanks for the warning."

"No problem. I just know some of these guys and how they like things done" he smiles at me.

I take the tray and work my way through the guys. I weave around a very rowdy bunch at the tables whistling and stuffing money down the girls bras and g-strings. Some have gone to the curtained rooms and have them closed off but you can hear the moans and slapping of bodies as you walk by them. I finally reach the table and put the drinks down making sure to keep my eyes down at the table.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I hear Cameron talking "Have not seen you much around here. Been keeping yourself busy?"

"Yeah, business has been booming and I have been trying to keep up. You look like you are still doing very well yourself. Huge club, beautiful women working for you and I saw your new car outside when we came in, very nice buy there."

He had drove a silver Lamborghini that was just delivered to his house yesterday.

"Thanks man. Yeah, things have been good here too."

Brandon pauses for a minute and then says "Oh, hey doll. Can I get a Jack on the Rocks also?"

"Yes sir, I will be right back with that" I walk back and tell Brad his order. He gives me two glasses of it and I make my way back to them again. As I approach, Cameron has walked away for a minute and I set the glasses down in front of him.

"Thanks doll. God, you are cute. Have not seen you in here before, are you new?"

"Yes sir, I have been here a few weeks now."

"You know you can look at me when you talk so I can see that beautiful face of yours."

I look up and smile at him. He grins widely and takes his finger and runs it down my arm which is in front of him grabbing the dirty glasses.

"So, are you just a server or do you entertain also?" he has a wicked grin on his face that makes me shiver a little.

I place the dirty glasses on the tray and step back a little "I just serve. They have plenty of girls for you other needs."

He snorts and then looks back at me "Those girls probably have entertained my men multiple times. I was looking for a new one that does not jump on everyone's cock."

"Thank you, but I am not interested in that sort of entertainment."

"Oh?" his voice has dropped low and deadly "I think I could make you interested."

He pulls out a huge wad of money and lays it down in front of me. I stare at it blinking slowly. It is more money than I have ever seen. "Meet me in the back room that no one is allowed to use and I will give this to you. Come talk to me, I would love to get to know you better. You are the prettiest lady in here tonight."

"I am sorry sir. I just serve, nothing else" looking back down.

"I just want to talk, nothing else. Do you know which room I am referring to?"

There is a room that Cameron showed me a few days ago that he said was basically for his use only. He goes there to escape from time to time or to grab a quick nap when it is slow.

"Yes sir, but I am sorry. I am not allowed."

"For me you are, trust me on that."

I turn around and walk back to the bar. Brad noticed that I am extremely nervous. "What happened?" he looks at me with concern.

I tell him what Brandon told me and he gives me a look "Don't do it. He is known to take advantage of women. He probably has a drug on him that will relax you and then he will ask you if you want him. the drugs he has access to messes with you mind and you will agree with him and let him do whatever he want so it is not really rape due to you agreed with him."

"But your drugged, how can it not be rape?"

"It is untraceable. He will video it and if you try to sue him, he will use the tape of you agreeing to everything. He will have a solid case and you won't. He has done it before" he warns me.

"I will be careful then. I need the next drinks to take around" I work around for another hour delivering drinks to all the tables. I feel Brandon watching me carefully. When I glance over from time to time, he will quickly look away or focus back on Cameron. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom and I walk in a different direction. One of his guys walks by me and bumps into me.

"Oh gosh, mam. I am so sorry, here let me help you."

He helps me clean up and glasses he knocked off. After we are done, he smiles at me and goes to walk off. I feel a small prick on my thigh buy think it is something inside my clothes poking me. I look down and he had nothing in his hands, just a ring on but nothing else. I tell Brad I need to go to the bathroom real quick and check to see what is poking me. He has a guy escort me that they brought in to help with how wild everything has gotten. When I get to the bathroom, I pull up my skirt and can not find anything inside my clothes. My head starts to spin a little. Grabbing the counter to steady myself, I look up in the mirror and Brandon is standing there behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He picks me up and takes me through a secret door in the back of the bathroom. When we come out the other side, we are in a secluded room that I have never seen before. Then it hits me, this is the room that Cameron showed me a few days ago.

"Where are we? what are you doing?" I say in a groggy voice.

He smiles and pulls out a small needle with some liquid in it. He holds down my arm and injects the stuff into me. "Just relax doll, you are really going to enjoy this."

I start to feel very relaxed and my head feels foggy. He sits there on the side of the bed that he has layed me down on watching me carefully. He sees me getting more and more relaxed. Taking his finger and slowly running it down my cheek and then down my collarbone, I lean into his touch and he grins big.

"I have watched you all night. You have avoided me at all costs too. Are you afraid of me?"

"No" talking a little slowly "Just what you might do to me. I was warned to stay away, but I don't want to. I want to feel your body, fell you touching me, holding me, all of it."

"They do not like me touching the off limits women but it just drives me to where I do what I want with who I want to." He slowly lowers his head and starts kissing me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me to him and deepens the kiss. His hands slowly start roaming my body and he lays me back on the bad and reaches under my skirt. "Damn, you skin is so soft!"

Back at the Bar

Cameron's POV

"Cameron, I can not find her. The guy who escorted her to the bathroom got knocked out and she has disappeared. She said Brandon wanted to see her in a secluded room? Where is that?" Brad looks at him with with fire in his eyes.

"Oh shit! He's got her in my hidden room. There are only a couple of people who know about where it is. I let him use it once before when he wanted privacy with one of the girls. Come on, we need to hurry!" moving away from the bar and towards the hall

"You have a room that I don't even know about?" he says in a angry tone.

"Yeah, it is a very nice bedroom that I have used a few times when I had to stay here and also some very interesting intimate moments."

"So that is where you have disappeared to before and I could not find you for a couple of hours. Nice man."

"Come on, let's get to her before he goes to far with her. How long has she been gone?"

"About fifteen minutes roughly."

We rush through the bathroom and into the secluded room. When we get the door open, I freeze in my tracks.

Bella's POV

I hear the door slam open and here I am with Brandon's hands on my thighs kissing me. He did not get to far except starting to run his hands up and down my sides. He jumps up and moves away from me quickly.

"What are you doing?" Cameron's voice is cold "She is not one of the girls allowed to entertain like this."

"Sorry man, I thought she was. I wanted privacy so I brought her here" lying through his teeth about that.

I get up and stumble around a little. Brad catches me and hold me from falling down. "What did you give her?" his voice is hateful.

"Just a little something to relax her. she was asking for me to do this" he growls.

"You gave her that drug that you always use, didn't you?" Cameron grabs him by his shirt.

"It just helps them relax" he adds.

"Plus allows you to have your way with them. That relaxes them to where they can not fight you and give themselves to you. You have told us about it" Brad holds me tighter to his chest.

"So, what's wrong with a little fun? I always get my pick here" he looks at me with a smirk.

Cameron slams him up against the wall and glares at him hard "Not when it is my girlfriend. She is mine!"

"Sorry man, you never said anything about that. You said you were seeing someone who worked here but never told me who she was."

Cameron comes back and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him in the soft spots. He grunts and walks out with me "I am taking her home. Finish up with the night."

"Got it, don't worry. We will be good here for the rest of the evening" Brad pats him on his shoulder.

"Look man, I am sorry. If I had known, I would have never touched her" Brandon is straightening out his clothes.

"Next time ask who is available and who is not. How long does this shit last?" Cameron glares at him.

"About four hours roughly. She will give you anything you want from her" he smiles.

"Unlike you, I wait until they are ready. I don't force myself on them" he growls.

With that, he walks out of the club and takes me back to the house.


	9. The Bad Drug Effect

As he carries me into the house, I am nibbling on his ear, kissing his sweet spots and running my hands through his hair.

"You are making it very difficult for me to resist you right now. STOP!" he snarls and tried to keep me away from those places.

"But I don't want to stop. You have been so kind and generous to me. I want to repay you for all of it" as I smother my face in his neck.

"No, you are not in your right mind right now. I am not going to take advantage of you like this. Let's get you to your room and you need to sleep this off" as he climbs the stairs quickly.

I travel my hand down his chest and rub it up and down slowly "I want you to stay with me tonight. Lay down with me please, don't let me sleep alone tonight."

"I can, but we will not touch each other. Understand?" he opens the door to my bedroom.

"Your being a party pooper. I want you so bad baby" still trying to kiss his neck.

"That is those damn drugs love, not you talking" as he walks into the bedroom.

"No, it is me. I want you, I need you so badly, please!"

He puts me down on the bed and grabs a set of pajamas. He hands them to me and points to the bathroom. "Go put these on. I will be right back. I have got to get my sleeping clothes on."

"I don't want to wear these baby. I just want to wear you all over my body with your mouth and your dick shoved up inside me."

"Bella STOP!" his voice is stern and cold as ice "This is not fun for me. Get these on and I will be right back."

He walks out and I shuffle into the bathroom. I look at the pj's and giggle. I strip out of my clothes and get into bed. He comes back in and lays down beside me. As he goes to wrap his arms around me, he freezes. "Bella! What the hell! I told you to put on...."

I jump on top of him and roll him to his back. I pin his hands above his head and slap handcuffs on him. I move so fast that he does not have any time to react.

"Bella, don't do this! Your not yourself. I don't want to.....SHIT!" I have taken my hands down his chest and into his pants. Yanking his pants off, I grab his cock and start pumping him slowly. He is getting hard quickly and his breath quickens.

"Bella! DON'T! Please don't!" his voice is raspy and he shudders a little.

I take my mouth and put his cock in my mouth. Circling the head slowly, he shifts trying to get away from me. I sit on his legs holding him still.

"I love your taste. I want more" looking up at him.

"Bella, if you continue I will break this headboard. I do not want to be pushed to that."

I lower my head and start licking his length. He starts pulling hard on the handcuffs as I take his whole length into my mouth and start bobbing hard and fast. I know he is going to get loose soon and I want to pleasure him. He is yanking hard as I pick up speed.

"Bella, STOP! PLEASE! Oh God! Ugh!" I take him all the way down my throat and his hips buck. He pulls a few more times and breaks the headboard. Sitting up he tries to pull me off, but I grab his ass and swallow all of him. He groans hard and his cock twitches. I do it one more time and he throws his head back and releases inside my mouth hard and heavy. "Oh fuck! Shit! I did not want to uh! Damn woman!"

"Was that good for you? I really enjoyed it myself. That was amazing" licking my lips as I sit up.

"Bella, I can not enjoy what you do not give freely. I will go to my own room tonight" as he goes to get out of bed.

I start crying and he stops and looks at me "Please don't. I am so sorry. Just cuddle please, do not leave me here by myself."

I lay down and curl up in a ball crying. I did not mean to make him mad. I just could not control myself. I wanted to do it, wanted to make him feel good. He lays down behind me and wraps me in his arms. He holds me tightly as I cry.

"I am so sorry, I wanted to please you. I wanted to do it, I did not want to make you mad. I could not control myself" sobbing into the covers.

"Shhh! It's fine, just please do not beat yourself up over this. I am not mad, I just wanted it to happen under different circumstances. Wanted it to be a special time that we shared together when the time was right. What's done is done, we can not change what happened."

We lay there like that and drift off to sleep for the night.


	10. The Morning After

The next morning I wake up to Cameron's arms wrapped around me and him sleeping peacefully. I lay there and try to remember what happened last night. I remember going to the bathroom and then passing out. My head begins to clear and I notice that I am naked, then I notice he is to. Oh God! What did I do last night? Did he take my virginity? I don't feel sore down there. I pick up his arm, slide out of the bed and run to the bathroom. I pee and put on some pajamas that are hanging on a hook in there.

"Oh god! What did I do? Did we have sex? Did I do something wrong?" I walk back into the room and notice a pair of handcuffs on the floor and a section of the headboard ripped out. I gasp and he starts to stir, the sheets fall off him and good god, he is huge. He is not even hard and it is massive. I think I would be very sore if we had gone that far.

"Why are you staring at me?" he says in a sleepy voice "I feel your eyes boring into me."

"S-s-sorry" I stutter.

"Before you ask the answer is no" he cracks an eye open "We did not go that far."

"What did happen? I see the handcuffs and the headboard is missing a section now and it is all over the floor."

He covers up, pats the bed for me to get back in and I lay back down beside him. "That was you love. You wanted me to sleep in here with you. I told you to put on those pj's and I went to get my pants on. When I came back, you were covered up and when I laid down I realized you were naked. You then surprised me by jumping me and handcuffing my hands to the headboard. You then tore my pants off and uh, let's see, gave me the best blow job I have ever had."

I drop my head and feel the tears coming "I am so sorry."

He picks my face up with his finger and looks at me "Don't be, I was worried that you would regret doing it but if your not, then I know I am not" he kisses my nose.

"How did that happen?" looking around at the scattered items on the floor.

"I was trying to get my hands free to stop you but by the time I did, you had me so close that you gave me a deep throat and grabbed my ass. I could not resist any longer and I had to release."

"So, you do not regret it?" looking at him shyly.

He smiles sweetly at me "No, I slept like a baby last night. It felt amazing. I just hope you don't regret doing that and not remembering what you were doing."

"I remember bits and pieces but not all of it. I remember kissing, biting and nibbling on your neck and earlobe though."

"Yeah, you had me wanting you so bad last night but I was not going to take advantage of you while you were in that drugged state. Trust me, you and I both wanted it very badly."

I kiss him slowly. He wraps his arms around me and lays me on my back. He kisses me deeply and our tongues dance around with each other.

"God, you taste so good. I love kissing you so much" he whispers against my lips.

I start running my hands over his body and he pulls back "I am not going to do anything you do not want to."

"I am in my right mind now. I want this, please?"

He looks at me for a minute and then slowly starts kissing me again. His hands start wondering over my body and he takes my top off slowly. He does not rush anything, he starts down my neck, collarbone and chest until he reaches my breast. Slowly, he kisses them, then sucks while swirling his tongue around them. I let out a soft moan.

"God, your so sexy. You skin is so soft" he then goes down my stomach and looks up at me. I arch my back and he pulls my bottoms off. He travels down some more and then flicks my clit and my hips buck. He grins and grabs them holding them still. "If it is to much, let me know and I will stop."

I nod and he circles my clit with his tongue and pushes a finger inside me. "Oh God!" I gasp out.

"Does that hurt?" he stops and looks at me.

"No, no. It feels so good" he continues and then adds a second finger, twisting it around. I squirm under his touch but he continues. He adds a third finger and still continues his attack on my center until I can not take it anymore. I grab his hair and pull gently "Cameron, oh god! I am going to cum, Oh Jesus!"

He picks up speed with his tongue and his fingers. He then crooks them inside me hitting a spot that makes me explode all over him. He licks and sucks as he takes me through the orgasium.

"God, that felt good" as I collapse back onto the sheets again.

"Can you handle more" he looks at me with lust and heat in his eyes "If it hurts to much, I will stop at any time."

"You are so bit and I have never been with someone before" looking at his member that is standing at attention.

"Your a virgin?" he sucks in a deep breath.

"Yes, I am" shyly answering him.

"Shit! Um, ok. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I will let you know if it hurts to bad" running my hands down his face slowly.

He climbs the rest of the way up on top of me and kisses me passionately. He puts just the tip in and looks at me.

"There will be a little pain as I go deeper. It will be over soon, but if it hurts to bad tap my chest and I will stop immediately."

I nod and he slowly starts pumping in and out of me. He pushes in a little deeper each time and very slowly. He hits the spot where I flinch and he kisses me hard. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am getting use to it slowly."

He continues to slowly push in and his breathing quickens. I feel his dick starting to twitch inside me. "Shit, I can't. Damn......Do you trust me love?" he looks at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Yes, I do."

He pushes in hard and as far as he can as I moan in pleasure. He growls and and then releases inside he hot and heavy.

"That is not the way I imagined this to go on our first time. Can you give me a minute and I will show you how this is supposed to be done properly? You were just so tight, it brought it on very early."

"Yes, I can wait for you. It might also be because of your, um size?"

He kisses me and stays inside me "I have not had a virgin in a very long time. I forgot how tight it is when you make love to them for the first time. My size may have had something to do with it too, but you were extremely tight and felt so good that I did not want to hold off any more."


	11. Not a Virgin Anymore

He is still half hard and he gathers himself together with a deep breath "This time should be easier. Since I am already inside you and don't have to force it. Just relax and wrap your legs around my waist."

I do what he says and he slowly starts to move again. He grows had quickly and he is still taking it easy allowing me to adjust to his growing size.

"If this gets uncomfortable, let me know" he looks at me with a please tell me look.

"I will, but it feels so good."

"Baby, I agree. I can not tell you how good you feel right now. Gripping me tightly, your are also so wet. I hope I can last longer this time."

He slowly picks up speed and grabs my hips. He rotates and shows me how to do mine.

"That's it baby, just like that. It feels amazing" he shudders out a breath.

He quickens and then is pounding me and I scream in pleasure. After a few he pulls out, flips me over, pulls my hips up and slams back into me.

"Cameron!!" I yell out in a pleasurable voice.

"Don't do that!" he smacks my ass hard.

"Do what?"

"Scream my name like that. It makes me want to cum."

He pounds me going deeper and deeper. I can not help it and scream out his name again.

"Fuuuuccckkk!" he growls as he pushes in deep and releases into me again. He puts his head on my back and kisses my neck.

"Either I am going to have to muzzle you or your going to have to stop screaming my name" he says in between breaths.

"I could not help it, it felt so good" trying to catch my breath also.

We both collapse onto the bed and he pulls me to his chest. We are both sweating and breathing heavily.

"That is what our first should have been like" he kisses the back of my neck.

"It was our first, you never pulled out" giggling a little.

"You know what I mean. Let's lay here for a few, then we need to get a shower. I am starving now."

We lay there for awhile and then get in the shower. He is half hard again and I stoke him slowly "Baby, what are you doing?" he whispers in my ear.

"Playing" saying in a teasing voice.

"Are you going to be able to finish what you are about to start?"

I turn around and put my back to him as he groans "You sure, you might be sore?"

"Then I sill just sit in your office all night due to being to sore to work" running my hands down his hard sides.

He kisses my neck and grabs my breast. He massages them slowly, then grabs my hips, picks me up and pushes me against the tiles of the shower.

"You ready baby? Ready for the next round of us making love to each other?"

"Yes honey, I am. Show me how much of a bad boy you really are."

He growls in my ear and pushes inside me as deep as he can "The bad boy is about to play very hard."

"Show me" I whisper as my face is sideways on the cool tiles of the shower.

He starts slamming into me and he finds my clit with his free hand. I throw my head back and he latches onto my neck sucking and biting me. He picks up speed and is pounding me very hard as he circles my clit. I feel the pressure building up so fast it crashes over me in no time.

"Oh god! Yes! CAMERON!"

"Shit!" he pushes in deep and releases again "Damn it woman, I am getting a gag for your mouth."

I giggle as he sets me down, spins me around and kisses me hard.

Well look here, I left a few marks on you. Now on one should touch you" he grins as his fingers trace over the marks on my neck.

"You gave me hickeys? How many?"

He chuckles and counts them slowly "Really, you have to count them?" looking at him in a panic mode.

"Yes and it looks like you have five very nice ones on your neck."

I jump out of the shower after I have washed off and look in the mirror. He kisses my neck from behind and admires his handy work.

Admiring my handy work?" as he traces them with a finger.

"Damn, I am going to have to cover them up with makeup. You put them right where everyone can see them" as I inspect my neck.

"Precisely. That way on one will touch you. DON'T cover them up either" he gives me a look in the mirror that tells me he is not playing.

"Ugh!" throwing my hands up in the air.

We get dressed and walk down to the kitchen. Lunch is ready and we sit down to eat.

"You gonna be fine tonight? The group coming tonight is not as bad as the other one from last night. We should be good."

"Well, I hope that it will be a little calmer. I will watch out for the guys like I have done in the past."

"Good, and my guys will watch you just like they have been doing so far."

We finish up and get dressed. As we head to the club, I look out the window and realize that I am no longer a virgin. I know I am going to have to come clean to Jewel but maybe tonight will not be slack and will be another busy night. We get out and walk into the place. I am immediately dragged into a hug.

"Hey girl! Where have you been?" Ashton has me in a tight hug.

"Ashton? OMG! What are you doing here?"

"Jewel got me a job here, I have missed you so much."

Cameron walks in behind me just as Ashton is hugging me and then plants a kiss on my forehead. He glares at him with eyes that could kill with a look like that.

"Cameron, this is my best friend. I have known him forever" smiling up at Ashton.

"Good to meet you" he extends his hand out "so you are one of the new bartenders?"

"He is the best. He knows his drinks due to he was mixing them at parties in high school" patting his chest.

He looks down at my neck and steps back "What the hell happened to your neck girl?"

I drop my voice and look at him with pleading eyes "Ashton, don't worry about it right now. I will tell you later, don't make a scene please."

"I promise" he says with a sad voice "I just wish you had given me a chance first."

"Your like my brother. I could not jeopardize that relationship with you over a bad dating history."

"I know and understand that, but I think it could have worked out" I see the sadness in his eyes as he talks.

Brad comes up from behind us and pats Ashton on the shoulder "Come on man, we need to make sure the bar is properly stocked."

They walk off and Cameron takes me by the arm and walks me into his office.

"Did I do something wrong?" looking at his face which is unreadable right now.

"Not intentionally" he looks at me with hard eyes "I know he is your best friend but keep the touching down please."

"I am sorry. We use to sleep on the same mattress together. He is like a brother to me" trying to tell him that I did not mean any harm.

"I know but you are mine now. I do not like guys touching you at all" he smiles just a little at me. He then grabs me and crashes his lips to mine. We deepen the kiss and he grabs my ass hard. "Don't forget that. You belong to me and no man is allowed to touch you."

"But he is my friend, and I have not seen him in weeks. We lived together for over two years. You have to give a little or this relationship is not going to happen" crossing my arms and stepping back from him.

"Look, I do not mean no disrespect, but these are my rules. I do not share."

Tears steam down my face at his forcefulness. I turn around and storm out of his office. His voice rings out the door "I am not finished with you!"

I take off running and run out of the club. He is behind me closing the distance as he calls out to me "BELLA STOP! PLEASE!"

"Cam, what did you do to her?" I hear Jewel hollering at him.

"Just told her the truth about I do not share" he stops at the door as I disappear around the dark alleyway.

"I am sorry man if I upset you. She is my best friend and I was just happy to see her" Ashton has walked up to him.

"I got jealous with her in your arms and then took it out on her. Where would she go at a time like this?"

"Could be a number of places. She needs space Cam, give it to her" Jewel has stepped in front of him.

"I need to find her, the streets around here are not good for a woman to be alone on."

He leaves the club and starts looking for me immediately.


	12. Into the Darkness

I run out of the club, my heart breaking into pieces. How can he be so cruel. It was just a friendly hug and kiss. I wonder the streets for over an hour before I find a bar. I walk inside and there are a ton of men everywhere. They stare at me and some make whistling noises and licking their lips. I find and empty seat and order a beer.

A drunk guy wonders up beside me and sits down "Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?"

"Please, leave me alone" turning away from him.

"Oh, the kind that plays hard to get huh?" he leans in a little closer.

I get up and walk to an empty table that is in a corner. Now about three guys are following me around the bar. I have an uneasy feeling about it and finally call a cab. My phone lets me know when it has arrived and I rush outside to get in it. One of the guys slides in with me before I can get the door closed.

"Come on baby, why are you running away?"

"I am not your baby and get out of my cab" trying to push him back out the door.

He closes the door and grabs my waist. His lips are close to mine. I turn my head and he kisses my neck instead. "You taste so good baby, I want more from you."

I open my door and try to get out. When I do, two more guys get in and push me between all of them. One picks me up and sets me on his lap as the other gives the driver an address and he takes off with us.

"Let me out, I do not want to go there" as I struggle to get out of the cab.

"Sorry baby, you owe us for chasing you down" one of the guys looks at me with a smirk on his face.

We drive for about twenty minutes and arrive at a very nice house. They get out while pulling me with them. I try to scream but one guy covers my mouth and they drag me into the house. The door is closed and locked then I am carried into the living room.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise" Brandon stands up looking at me "What is she doing here?" he looks at his men who are holding me.

"She came into the bar crying and alone. Thought you might have wanted a guest for the night" says the man who is holding me tightly.

"Thank you, you may leave now" he motions in a shooing motion with his hand.

The guys leave and Brandon gestures for me to sit down. I slowly walk in and sit across from him in a chair.

"My bodyguards" he nods to where the men went "They mean well. Just did not expect to see you being dragged in here."

"Cameron and I had a fight. I ran out of his club and roamed the streets, then I wound up in that bar. They would not leave me alone so I tried to leave and they took over my cab and then brought me here."

"Sorry to hear that he hurt you. What happened?" he sits up with his elbows on his knees.

"He hired my best friend that I have known for years. I have not seen him in a few weeks and he hugged me while kissing me on the forehead. He got jealous, told me I was his and no man was allowed to touch me. I could not handle it and I just took off."

"He is a very jealous man. When he claims something or someone, then everyone else has to stay away. It is like he stakes a claim on property."

Tears start running down my face again "I don't know if I want a relationship like that. I do not wan a smothering man calling all the shots and telling me what to do all the time."

"Don't take it personally, but I would be the same if you were mine. You are such a beautiful woman, a man could be worried that you might be kidnapped, find someone better than the person you are with. That is all he was thinking about."

"I am not going to do that. I like him for who he is, I am not interested in anyone else. He has shown me a world I never figured that I would be good enough for" trying not to sob as I talk.

"I need to call him, he is probably going crazy looking for you" as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket.

"Not yet, please" pulling my knees up to my chest "I am not ready to face him yet. Do you have a drink that I could have?"

"Yes, come on" he stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up out of the chair. We walk into the kitchen and he pulls out a few bottles. We sit and drink for over an hour just talking to one another and getting to know each other.

"I really need to call him. I know he is worried sick and probably searching the streets for you" he takes his phone and goes to dial his number.

I hiccup and look at him, yes I am drunk "Why would you want to get rid of me like that? Give me back to the bad man?"

"He is not a bad man, as much as I would love for you to....." I crash my lips on his and kiss him. He pulls back and looks at me. "Your drunk. You don't know what your doing." I slide off my chair and then straddle his lap. Wrapping my arm around his neck while looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, don't. This is not right, I can not do this with you" he picks me up and puts me on the couch. He grabs his phone that I knocked out of his hands and calls Cameron.

"Brandon? Why are you calling me?" his voice is harsh but also sounds broken.

"Are you talking to the bad man?" my voice is slurred.

"Bella? You have Bella?" his voice sounds relieved but with a hint of panic in it.

"My bodyguards found her at a bar and brought her here. She wanted to have a few drinks and she is now wasted."

"I have been looking for her for hours. Where are you at?" the car roars in the background.

"My house. She is unharmed and just wanted to talk."

He sighs and then his voice is a little more relaxed "On my way. Thank you so much!"

He hangs up and sits there until Cameron arrives. The doorbell sounds like a huge church bell going off. Brandon gets up and walks to the door, opens it and Cameron rushes in to my side. He looks at me and then picks me up off the couch.

"Thank you so much. I was going insane not being able to find her. I know I went to far but I was worried about her after she took off like that."

"I would be too man. Just listen to her and don't have a tight rope on her. I thought the same as you but she is scared of a forceful relationship. She does not want to be in one so just be careful that you don't scare her off. I know this sounds bad but back off with being so possessive. You will loose her if you don't. I would be the same as you if I had such a beautiful woman but she is not from our world, she needs to learn about it and then you also have to give some to her so that she is not smothered to death either."

"Thank you again. I owe you" he turns and walks out the door with me in his arms. I am put in the passenger seat of his car and he speeds out of the driveway and back onto the roads to his house. When we arrive, he picks me up and takes me into my bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. He then leaves the room and I pass out for the night due to how tired and drunk I really am.


	13. Let's Talk

The next morning, I wake up with a massive headache. There is a glass of orange juice and a Tylenol tablet beside my bed. I take it, lock my door and pad to the bathroom where I get a shower and put on a robe.

"What happened last night?" whispering to myself "How did I get back here? Brandon and I was at his house talking and drinking and then..."

There is two knocks at my door. I walk over to the door and unlock it. When I open the door, I see a very sad and concerned looking Cameron standing on the other side. He wraps me in his arms quickly.

"I am sorry, so, so sorry" as he holds me to his chest tightly. I put my hand on his chest and look up into his eyes.

"We need to talk."

"I know. Just hear me out for a second and then you can say and do what ever you want to."

I nod and we walk over to the couch in my room. He sits down beside me and holds my hands in his. I can tell he has been up all night, without much sleep. His eyes are bloodshot, puffy and his face looks like someone has ripped his heart out and threw it away.

"I know what I said to you last night was wrong. I am very sorry, I have never been in a relationship like this. I am scared that you will leave me, find someone better or just don't think that we will work out. I want you in my life, last night when you took off I was crushed. I went crazy trying to find you and was thinking of all the bad things that could happen. Someone kidnapping you, hurting you so badly that you could even have died. The guys were scared of me. I went ballistic, throwing things, pacing the floors, even tore my car up looking for you. I was so scared last night that I did not care what happened to me. I just wanted you in my arms again, safe and sound. When Brandon called, it was like a weight lifted off my chest. I rushed over there and he opened my eyes on what I had done wrong. I don't know how to say this any clearer but...." he takes a deep, shaky breath and locks his eyes on mine "I love you Bella."

My mouth drops open but then I blink a few times and gather myself up to say what I want to "Cameron, I know I should not have run out like that but I was crushed by what you told me. I know that you don't like other men touching your things. You just have to understand that I am like that. Good friends make me feel comfortable and when we hug, it is like a warm blanket around me. I did not have a lot of security in my life growing up, but my friends helped me through the bad times. We became close and that's where I feel safe. They will not hurt me, just care for me a lot. You should know that I also love you. I gave my virginity to you. That was meant for me to save until I found the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I have never gotten into relationships because of the demands it puts on people. I wanted to try with you because you were so different in so many ways. You were loving, not pushy, allowing me to take things slow with you. All the qualities that I was looking for in a guy."

Tears are flowing down my face and he wipes them away with his hand. He looks at me with such love and passion in his eyes "How about this, we start over. I promise to back off with my jealous side and allow you breathing room on that. As long as you are comfortable with someone hugging you or along those lines, I will not get mad."

"That is all I am asking from you. I will never kiss anyone else but you. I may kiss their cheek but that is it. I may hug someone tightly, but they know not to go any further than that. If they try, I will stop them."

He kisses my forehead and looks at me with tears in his eyes "I can handle that. I can work on everything I need to with you. We also need to be able to have an open conversation like this. Telling each other what we like and dislike about what the other one is doing."

"I agree with that" looking around the room, I then look back at him "How did I get home last night? I don't remember any of it."

He smirks at the word home when it comes out of my mouth "Brandon called me and said his bodyguards picked you up at a bar. They took you back to him thinking they had found him a woman for the night. You drank wine with him, got drunk and he called me to come get you. He said you talked deeply about this relationship and gave me pointers that opened my eyes on what I was doing wrong."

"I remember the bodyguards, they followed me around, crashed my cab and one tried to kiss me. He was very drunk. Then I remember talking to Brandon about a few things and then after that, I do not remember what happened."

"He did not touch you, I know that for a fact. You still looked the same as when you ran out of the club. Your hair was a little messed up but not in that way and your clothes were not wrinkled either. He said you just talked and I believe him. He knows we are together and he would not cross that line."

"I am also very sorry. I should not have run off like that. It just hurt very badly and I could not help my feelings. I just reacted before I knew what I was doing."

"How about this" he runs a finger along my jaw "We go out and get some food so we can talk more about working on this relationship. I do not want to loose you over anything stupid that I might do and I certainly don't want you to loose me due to your feelings or something else that may happen. I have never felt like this before towards a woman and I am not going to do anything to jeopardize it."

"Same here" leaning into his chest as he wraps his arms around me "We need to smooth out these rough edges and get everything in line."

With that, we get up, get dressed and then go get something to eat so we can talk about everything we need to.


	14. Working It All Out

After a wonderful meal and a whole lot of talking everything out, we walk back in the door of the house. He spins me around and shoves me up against the door, kissing me hard.

"I was so worried that this would never be a reality again. I wanted to hold you so bad last night but I know you needed space. It was so hard to sleep not knowing what today was gonna hold. I missed you being in my arms, our bodies pressing together and the warmth of your body against mine.

"I am glad that we worked everything out finally. We just needed to think about what we wanted from each other, how to treat me and you, and how much space to give each other when we need it."

"I missed you so much last night. I could not sleep at all. I had all these bad thoughts running through my mind." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. I feel his arousal against my panties. He kisses me again and again, going down my neck, sucking and nibbling on it. "I am talking you to my bed. I can not wait any longer!" He carries me to his room, shuts and locks the door. Our clothes are off within no time. He picks me up against the wall and sucks on my breasts. I moan and he pushes me harder against the wall. He lines up and shoves deep into me with one long, hard push.

"Oh shit! God that feels so good. God baby, you are so wet. I don't know how long I can last. I need you so badly."

He starts pounding me as hard as he can. I am kissing and sucking on his neck as he grunts and moans himself. Shortly afterward, I bite his neck hard and he releases inside me in what feels like forever. "Fuuuucccck!" he groans into my neck.

"That felt so good, I needed that too."

"Me too baby, I missed that so much last night. Will you sleep with me tonight please?"

"Yes, my room or yours here?"

"Our room, this one right here." I look around his room and smile.

"Can I make a few changes to where there is not so much black to it?"

"What? You do like the way that I decorate? I kind of like the dark side of me" he chuckles.

"Not much, just to put a little color in here, I won't take it to far."

He kisses me sweetly and smiles "Ok baby. You can, just please don't make it frilly. I don't like that."

"I don't like a lot of frills either. I guess we need to get ready for work? Last night I know you had another big client coming in tonight."

"We have a hour until then. Let's take a shower together, then we will get ready for the evening."

"I would like that" he picks me up and carries me to the shower. He cuts it on and then makes sure it is warm before we both step in. We wash each other off and I notice that he is semi hard again. Smirking, I sink down to wash his legs and then flick my tongue over his tip."

He is caught off guard and looks down at me "Oh shit! What are you...." I grab his cock and put it into my mouth. I start pumping and sucking on him. He grabs my hair and groans as he starts to thrust his hips in time with me. "You keep that up I am gonna.....Oh fuck!" I go all the way down on him fast and hard multiple times. I feel him twitching in my mouth. I grab his balls and massage them slowly. "Oh God! That is not fair, SHIT!" He releases into my mouth and I swallow every drop. He grabs me and pulls me up to him, kissing me hard and wrapping me in a hug.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you. That was amazing."

I smile at him and grab his crotch softly "I did not want you getting eyes for another woman. Just reminding you that I can do anything you want me to and more."

He grabs my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes "I will never have eyes for anyone but you."

"Just making sure" saying in a seductive voice as I rub my hands over his cock and balls. He chuckles and kisses me again as we get out and dry off.

He goes into his closet and comes out with a very nice looking pink dress that has sequins around the neck area and the waist area and stops just above my knees. "Here, I want you to wear this tonight."

"Oh gosh! That is so cute. I love it" taking it from him and looking at it.

"I am glad. I will get the maids to get your clothes in here while we are gone. That way you will have everything you need when we get back tonight."

"I love you so much. Thank you for doing that. Are you going to be good with working tonight? I know you are very tired."

"I love you too and yes, I will be fine." we finish getting ready and walk out to the garage. He drives a different car again. This one is a sleek black Porsche. He opens my door and helps me in. he gets in and we head to the club. We walk in hand and hand. I get tackled by two people who just about to knock me over.

"Oh my God girl! Don't you ever do that again. I was worried sick about you all night and then today also" Jewel is up in my face while she scolds me.

"Yeah me to. I was going crazy last night. I even looked for you when I got off" Aston has his hand on my arm.

Aston then steps back and looks at Cameron. "I am cool wit hit man. We talked and I understand more now about your relationship with her. Just keep it friendly and I will not have a problem."

"Thanks man. I was so scared last night that I thought I was the problem" he steps in and wraps me in his usual hug.

"Naw man, I was the problem. I did not trust her like I should have. It is cool though" he pats him on his back.

Jewel jerks me away from him and puts her finger in my face "If you ever do that again Bella, I will kill you myself."

"Ok, ok. We are good now. Thanks for your concern about everything and also my well being."


	15. No Deal

"There are going to be over one hundred men in here tonight" Cameron has gathered everyone at the bar for our meeting before they arrive.

Tony looks at him with a disgusted look "Damn man! Your really wanting to test our skills tonight."

"We need ten girls off the floor. This is a deal I have been waiting to land since I talked to the guy. We will give then anything they want" Cameron scans all of us.

"Anything we want huh?" A tall and handsome man strolls into the place. He has dark hair and blue eyes that seem to cut right through you "I will remember that for our meeting here shortly."

"Hello David" Cameron turns to him with a smile "You are early."

"Wanted to come and scope out the place before it got wild with all my men here later" he is looking around the place slowly.

"Here, let me show you around and where everything will be happening" he gestures towards the floor and they walk off.

Ashton walks up to me and crosses his arms "He gives me a bad vibe. I can not place my finger on it."

"I did not like the way he was taking in the place. He seemed a little to comfortable around here" John glares at them as they walk around the place.

"Yeah, he was eyeing the place pretty hard" Tony is leaned against the wall "We will keep an eye on him extra hard tonight."

About thirty minutes later a ton of men come strolling into the club. They waist no time getting comfortable, ordering drinks and start messing with all the girls.

Jewel slides up beside me and looks around the place "Hey, you doing ok?"

"Yeah, just watch yourself. I do not like the feeling that I am getting off these men" looking at her with a worried look on my face.

"I will, I promise that I will not be caught off guard."

As the night goes on, the crowd gets pretty rowdy. The girls are dancing and doing everything that the guys demand of them.

"Here" Brad hands me a few drinks and nods towards the back "This goes to that back table in the corner."

I grab the tray and weave through the men. I feel a few pinches and slaps on my ass. There are so many, I could not tell you who did it. When I get to the table with the glasses, there is a huge group of men standing around the table.

A handsome guy looks up at me and smiles as I approach. He has light brown hair, cut like a skater does, brown eyes and looks around his mid twenties. I have been told his name was Johnny and he is David's second in command.

"Well" Johnny says when he sees me "Aren't you a beautiful piece of work. Come here lovely."

Some men step behind me and herd me towards him. They are like a brick wall and there is no way around. I set the glasses down and try to turn to go back. A hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me into his lap.

"Come on lovely. Just sit with me and talk please" he pushes his hair back to get a better look at me.

"I am sorry, other people need their drinks. I need to get back to serving them" trying to get away.

"Didn't your boss say anything we want? I want you to sit here and talk to me for a minute" he smirks at me.

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. His cologne smells so good on him. I try to move but his grip only tightens.

"What is you name love?"

I shake my head and he grabs my arm. He turns me to face him. The wall of men block me from any view of the floor.

"Come on now? Shy are we?" he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

I drop my head and he puts a finger under my chin, lifting my head up. He moves in closer to me.

"Come on please? Just a name, that is all I want from you right now."

Tony appears around the men and I let out a breath "There you are. I need you back at the bar now. There are tons of drinks to be served."

Johnny glares up at him "Get someone else. I was just talking to the lady."

"Come on Bella, the boss wants you back at the bar" he cracks his knuckles and stares at Johnny.

I get up and walk past him. He turns and follows me back to the bar area and I breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Tony. I could not get away from him. Those guys blocked me in."

"Brad said you disappeared into their crowd and never come out. He sent me to get you out of there. We could not see what was going on with all those guys blocking our view."

Cameron has come up from behind me and I jump at his voice "Hey baby, are you ok?"

My hand flies to my heart and then I nod my head "Yeah, Tony got me out of that predicament. How did your meeting go?"

"Very good" he smiles big "I have got a new buyer. He was very persistent on seeing the merchandise that we have."

I lay my hand on his chest and look at him in the eyes "Cameron, something is off about them. I can not put my finger on it, but I have this very uneasy feeling around them."

Tony steps up and puts his hand on Cameron's shoulder "A lot of us do. We were talking about it earlier."

"Just relax" he runs his hand down my face slowly "I know, I had the same feelings but played along. I want to see what they are up to."

David rounds the corner and looks at us "Hey Cameron, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Tony, come with me this time. We will be right back" he winks at me and they walk off.

When they are out of sight, I start serving drinks again. I get someone else to take drinks to Johnny's table. I feel eyes watching me from his direction, but do my best to ignore it. Cameron comes back over with a very angry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" setting the tray down and taking his hand in mine.

"That fucker Johnny wants you as part of the deal. I told him no, you were my girlfriend. Then David said we do not have a deal."

Brad looks at him with his mouth open and starts "Man you would not do...."

Cameron rounds on him and his voice gets deadly and drops low "If I were you, DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE. Bella is not going to be in any part of a deal with no one!"

"That is what I was going to say. You would not do that if your life depended on it" Brad takes a step back.

"Damn straight" he grabs me around my waist "She's Mine and mine only. I do not share and definitely don't deal with people's lives like that. If she meant nothing, that is one thing. She means everything to me and that is out of the question."

I glace up at him and say in a teasing voice "I am glad that I mean a little something to you."

He grabs my chin and kisses me passionately. Our tongues dance together and I moan into the kiss.

I hear a cough from behind us and Cameron spins around "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk again."

"We have nothing to discuss" he growls "You said no deal, that was our meeting."

"Maybe we can renegotiate our terms?" as he looks at me.

I look at Cameron with eyes begging him not to. Tears slip down my face and he wipes them away with his thumb. I shake my head from side to side.

"Maybe another time. You tried a deal and it was not to my liking. You confirmed that we did not have a deal and that is where we stand right now."

David takes a step towards us "Cameron, please. I was out of line and was not thinking properly. Johnny can be pushy when he wants something."

"Like I said, we can reschedule another time. I am not feeling like talking right now anyway."

"Maybe another time then?" he looks at both of us again.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening at the club." He takes my hand and leads me to his office. he nods for Tony to follow, then he closes the door. "Pull up everything you have on them. Hack every device if you have to. I want to know everything about them."

"Don't worry, we will. I will have everything by tomorrow night" Tony says as he sits down in a chair.

"Please don't leave me again. I am a little scared of them" looking at Cameron shaking a little.

"I am not baby. I will be right here with you and you are not going back out there until they leave."

"I was so scared when he had a hold of me. I tried to get away but he was to strong. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, of course. You know you can ask me anything."

"I want to train. I want to know how to defend myself when the time comes."

A smile creeps across his face and he grabs my waist while kissing me sweetly "Ok baby. We can do that, we will start tomorrow with it."

"Thank goodness. I want to learn how to defend myself when someone tries something that I do not like."

"Don't worry. You will learn everything I can teach you" he kisses my forehead and I take a seat in the office until the party of men leave.


	16. Pillow Talk

We finally leave about two in the morning. As soon as we are home, I go straight to the shower and get in. I have felt dirty since he had his hands on me. I look over my sleeping wardrobe and grin. I pick one and put it on then walk out into the bedroom. He is laying on the bed resting. I have a very skimpy black nightie on and when he looks at me, he sits straight up in the bed.

"Holy Hell! Um, uh, Shit!" he is stumbling all over his words right now.

Smiling seductively "Like what you see?"

His eyes are full of heat and lust "What do you think?" My eyes travel down to his boxers and they can not contain his arousal. It is poking out and is extremely hard.

Laughing trying to lighten the mood a little "Yeah, you seen to be turned on just a little."

He crooks his finger in a come here motion "Come here baby. I will show you just how turned on I really am."

He hops out of the bed and chases me around the room. I squeal and laugh as we make circles all over the place. He let's me win for a short time before he overtakes me and grabs my waist. Pulling me with my back against his chest he whispers in my ear in a low and very sexy voice.

"I got you now, can't run any more from me. Now you are mine for the night love."

He kisses my neck and down my shoulder. He caresses my breasts and I lay my head back on his chest. I moan as he slowly runs his hands over my body. "God, your skin feels so good. So soft, and your smell is intoxicating. I can not get enough of you at all." He wraps his arms around me and picks me up by the waist. Carrying me to the bed, he puts me on my knees. He slowly removes my lingerie and then he slowly moves his hands back up my legs. "Relax baby, you are going to really enjoy this."

He stop for a minute and grabs something from the drawer beside the bed. "What is that?"

"Shhh!" He covers my eyes with a blindfold and turns the item on and slowly drags it up my leg. Kissing my back he slowly goes down towards my center with his wet kisses. I feel him circling my clit with the vibration. He shoves a finger inside me and I gasp then he adds another, twisting and turning them slowly. He is still circling my clit with the vibrator and I feel the pressure building as I start to shake. He pulls his fingers out and shoves the vibrator inside me. He is slowly pushing it in and out as his finger starts on my clit. He continues until I can not contain myself any longer, shattering around him hard. He puts the vibrator down and shoves deep into me. I am still blindfolded and he grabs my hips and start pumping in and out slowly. He does this for awhile, while running his hands all over me slowly. The sensation is amazing so I moan and arch my back.

"Just enjoy this baby. I know I am, stay like this for me." He slowly kisses me down and up my back. Taking his time, he makes love to me slowly and exploring my body with his hands. Some time later he finally starts to speed up faster and faster until I cum again hard around him. He follows not far behind me, he then lays his head on my back and stays like that for a short time. He pulls out and we both lay down on the bed where he pulls off the blindfold and kisses my deeply.

"That is what I am talking about. God! That was the best so far."

Laying my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around me "I love you so much. I am so thankful for you. I could have never imagined having this, I am so lucky."

The next thing I know he is pulling me on top of him, lifts my chin to his lips and kisses me sweetly "You are everything I could of asked for in a girlfriend. You are an amazing woman and I can not imagine my life with you in it."

"Me either" kissing on his neck "I am the luckiest girl right now. I have a man who loves me, a life that I could have only imagined and everything I could ever want."

He looks at me and smiles big. His mind is working but I don't know what he is thinking. I look at him with loving eyes "What is going through your mind love?"

"Just how lucky I really am. I look at you and see things that I never thought of. A future with a woman, kids, growing old together."

"Really?" pushing up off him for a minute "You never thought about that before?"

He shakes his head "No, not until you came along. I will do anything for you, do everything I can to keep you safe and protected."

"I will always feel protected by you. Every time I am around you, I always feel so safe and protected by you."

"That is what I want from you. Never regretting being with me, just us, together for the rest of our lives."

"Rest of our lives, huh?" laying my head back down on his chest and snuggling in close to him.

He kisses the top of my head and I feel him smiling as he does "Eventually yes. That is what I want in our future."

Looking back up he kisses me on the lips one more time, then I roll off him and he cuddles with me. I fall asleep almost immediately.


	17. Please Stop Worrying

I get up the next morning to Cameron talking on the phone. Getting up and padding to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and use the restroom. When I come out, he has a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"You were right about them. I had Tony and my other men digging everything they could up to find out more and I did not like what they found out."

"So, why are you so upset about?" looking at his pale face.

"They are from another Mafia group. One of the biggest that has ever existed. Those two are going around scoping out other groups, getting into them and then basically taking over their organizations. He is absorbing them and becoming the biggest and most powerful group in existence."

"What happens if you resist or don't corporate?"

His face falls and I cup his cheek "He kills the leaders and takes over anyway. There of some groups that I was at war with that have been dissolved into his group and their leaders killed. The main leader and all the way down to the fourth and fifth in command have been found dead. He is not taking no as an answer either."

"So, what is your plan? I know that you are not going to let him do that to your group."

"Just see what happens" he tries to shrug it off but I can tell he is worried "He may contact me and then again he may not. Let's get some breakfast, then we will head down to the gym and start your training."

I walk up to him with a seductive smile, walking my fingers slowly down his chest. I find his dick half hard and grab it while starting to stoke it slowly. His breath quickens and his hands roam my body.

"This is going to be a good morning" he says in a husky voice.

I drop to my knees and yank his boxers down. Licking the tip, it twitches and then I take it all in my mouth. He throws his head back and groans. Picking up the pace, he runs his hands through my hair slowly. Suddenly, he pulls out of my mouth, picks me up and throws me on the bed. He then slowly crawls on top of me like a predator about to kill its pray.

"My turn beautiful!" he grins as he shoves in deep with one swift movement. My hips buck as he is pounding me hard and fast. I close my eyes and he sucks on my breast. I feel him getting close and so am I. he bites my neck and then sucks it hard. After a few more pumps, I shatter around him and he groans as my walls clamp down on his dick hard. He pushes in as deep as he can go and releases hard. He pulls out and kisses me sweetly.

Smiling he looks down at me and rubs my stomach gently "I may just have to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to work anymore. You would be so sore that you could not walk and shake this nice ass around the bar. Or, I could just keep you barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your life."

I laugh at him and then run my hands through his soft, damp hair "That is funny. Although, the sore part is a little true."

He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. After a short time, he helps me up and then we take a quick shower. Getting dressed he picks on me by trying to undress me again and then slaps my ass hard when I finally get my training gear on. After that , we head downstairs to eat and then down to the gym for training.

"First, here is what we are going to do. Stretch good and get your muscles relaxed and ready to be used."

He walks me through a ton of stretches and different things to do. After that, we move to a padded mat, he stands in front of me and gives me instructions on what to do.

"I want you to hit me."

I look at him in shock and my eyes widen "What?"

"Trust me, I can take it. I want you to think of something that has made you very mad and hit me" he point to his chest area.

"But..." I feel bad about this.

"Do you want to train or not?" he is getting a little irritated.

"Yes, I do. But I feel bad about hitting you love."

He shakes his head "Then do as I instruct you. I don't think you can hurt me yet. As you get stronger we will start really practicing. I have been training for years so I can dodge most attacks. There have been a few that I have really had to fight hard in but not many."

I take the stance as he shows me to and throw a punch. He stands there like a brick wall and does not move. "Decent, but very weak. Here, let me show you how to get a better punch in and where to hit."

He grabs my hips and shows me how to rotate them to help throw a better, harder punch. He then stands in front of me and takes my fist, showing me where to hit on the chest. He then also shows me hos to knee a guy properly too.

"As your skills improve, we will also start martial arts training. When were done here, we will go to the weights to improve your muscles."

We work for over two hours with him showing me all the proper ways of hitting, and how to use the training equipment. We grab a shower then eat lunch. We go to the club early due to he has some things to do before the crowd comes in. I feel a hand close around my wrist and I am pulled into his office as he shuts the door behind us.

"Can I convince you to go home tonight before this crowd gets here?" he looks at me with sadness in his eyes along with worry and concern.

"No, you know I need the money" pointing at him.

He grabs me and pushes me against the wall, kissing me passionately. "I told you I will provide for anything you need" he puts one of his legs in between mine and his body is covering mine as I am plastered against the wall "We are together now, so I can pay for anything you want and need."

"I know you have a ton of money, and most girls would jump at being a lazy homebody. You know I'm not like that, I love to work."

"I know, but eventually I will get you to stay at the house" as he grinds his hips into me and smiles with a huge smile.

"Someday you will probably have me pregnant and big as a barrel, but not now. I want to work so that I can have what feels like some freedom. I am not one to be chained down in a home like that."

"I am not saying anything like that. I am worried about you, that is all. Not trying to control you like that in anyway."

I smile at him and give him a quick peck on the lips. He steps back and gives me room to walk around him. As I go to the door, open it and starts to walk out I turn around and look at him "I will be fine with everyone who watches my back. Your guys are very good about that. They treat me like I am their sister. I like that and not worried about anything."

Tony steps through the door and looks at Cameron "Bro, there starting to trickle in. Are you going to be on the floor tonight?"

He looks at me with a little bit of worry in his eyes. I smile and walk out. I hear him tell Tony in a deep growl "Keep a very close eye on her. These men are not the kind I like her around."

"Don't worry" he pats Cameron on the shoulder "We got her and got your back to."

We walk out on the floor and watch as rich, nicely dressed men start to trickle in and take their seats.


	18. Taken

Eventually men start pouring into the room. I start serving drinks and soon the men are pretty wasted. The girls have been dancing and entertaining them for hours.

"Hey, are you feeling fine? You look a little tired." Ashton lays a hand on my arm.

"I am somewhat. I was training with Cameron on self defense for awhile today. I guess it wore me out more than I thought."

"Do you need to get off the floor for awhile?" he looks at me with concern.

I give him a smug look "You of all people know better than that."

"Yeah, your stubborn and will not listen to anyone. Just don't run yourself into the ground tonight, ok?"

I smile at him weakly "I won't" he knows better than that, I would work myself until I dropped.

Brad steps up with drinks and points to the floor "Here, take this to the table in the middle. Then these go to the couches over there. Then come back and get all of those and they go to that table in the back."

"Ok, be right back" grabbing the drinks and setting them on the tray.

I go to the first table and drop them off, then to the couches. The guys are just about passed out laying on them. I go back to grab the last set of drinks and take them to the table in the back. Just as I am finishing setting the last glass down, a hand wraps around my wrist and I am yanked towards the back room. My head hits a door hard to where it blurs my vision for a minute. Then someone blindfolds me and throws me over their shoulder. I try to scream but a hand is wrapped over my mouth. I am taken out the back door and forced into a black van. The door slams shut and it takes off.

I am groggy but mutter out "Where am I? What is going on? My head hurts badly, who's there?"

No one says anything. The van accelerates and then my hands are tied behind my back. I sit there quietly crying because I don't know what is going on.

Cameron's POV

"How is everything going? Smoothly, I hope" looking out around the floor at men passed out everywhere.

Brad comes over to me with a horrified look on his face "Boss, we got a problem."

"What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me with a horrified or worried look on their face right now?"

"We can't find Bella" Tony steps forward and lays a hand on my shoulder "She was over there at the table and then she disappeared. We can not find her anywhere."

My body bristles with anger and I ball my fist up "Let me look at the CCTV. You have looked in the bathroom and everywhere else?" growling at them.

John looks up at me with sad eyes "Yes, when she did not return with the dirty glasses, we spread out and could not find her."

I rush to the office and pull up the footage. I see her serving the drinks and a hand jerks her into a crowd. I switch to another camera and see exactly what happened.

"FUCK! Johnny has her. He slammed her against the door, and took her out the back door. Track this van if you can, see where it goes" slamming my hands on the desk hard.

"I will pull up traffic cameras and see where they went" Tony takes off to his office quickly.

"What does he want with her?" my head falls into my hands "How did he get in here?"

Tony comes back shortly after and looks at my broken posture "He snuck in the back door and was hidden in the shadows watching her for the last thirty minutes. When she was surrounded by those guys in the back, he snatched her."

"Didn't you turn down their offer?" John is sunk down against the wall "Maybe this is their way of showing you that was a bad mistake?"

"We have to find her and quickly. I don't know what he will do to her while he has her in his grasp."

Bella's POV

I am sitting in the van with my knees pulled up to my chest crying. Trying to figure out where I am and who has me tied up in here. I feel a hand playing with my hair and another one is around my waist holding me close to a warn body. The hand is slowly moving up and down my side. The other had leaves my hair and traces my jawline and lips slowly. I try to jerk away but his strong grasp keeps me where he wants me.

I hear a voice that I don't recognize finally speak "So you got her then boss? Did anyone see you as you took her out the back?"

No one says anything. I feel the van stop, I am picked up and carried up some steps and a door opens. I hear a hard floor under their feet and then going up some more stairs. Another door opens and then I am gently laid down on a soft mattress and my hands are released and then tied above my head to what feels like a headboard. I hear the door close and I lay there in silence for what seems like hours. My eyes are still covered. I think about what is happening, can Cameron get to me in time? I slowly drift off to sleep.

I am jerked out of my sleep with the door opening and a male's voice comes through the room "So, you did pull it off. I am glad to see that."

Then a voice I do recognize speaks and it sends cold chills all over my body "Yeah, they did not expect a thing" Johnny voice says in a happy tone "I was waiting for the right moment and when she got close enough, I snatched her and ran."

I feel the bed move like someone is sitting down on it. I just lay there quietly and listen. "So, you are going to use her to make him join us. How are you planning on doing that?" the voice finally clicks in my mind, that is David.

"Oh, I have my own ideas about that" his hands run up and down my leg slowly "He will join us or die just like the others. Once his crew is ours, we will be the most powerful Mafia around and can do anything we want to, with whoever we want" he lightly squeezes my leg.

"Exactly how are you planning on using her to achieve this?"

He chuckles "I have my own ideas about how to use her" his finger travels around my breast now "He may not like the results of how I do, but after a few times I think he will bend to our will."

"Oh" I hear the pleasure in his voice "So your gonna use her that way huh? You know how to break him quicker though, if we could share her."

"Hey, we do what we much to make our subjects bend to our will. Let's get her fed, bathed and then we will see what we want to do after that."

They take off my blindfold and I see them after blinking my eyes a few times. I gasp as the look at me with evil grins.

"What do you want? Can I please use the bathroom?" looking around the room quickly.

"Don't think about running. This place is a fortress. Our men will have your stopped before you can get down the hall good."

He unties me and I walk into the bathroom. The both watch me as I shut the door. I try to find my phone but it is gone. I look around out the window and see nothing but woods in every direction. I use the restroom and slowly come out.

"If your looking for your phone, I have it here with me. Don't try to get it either, I may have to hurt you if you try. Let's get you some food. It is late and I am sure you are starving."

I nod my head and walk out with them. The halls are lined with men standing at every corner. Johnny slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "We are going to get to know each other very good here shortly. I have been waiting to get my hands on you for a while now."

David looks over at us "Don't scare her to much man. We need her to corporate with us you know."

"Don't worry about that. She will even if she has to be tied up and forced, she will give us exactly what we want from her."

We walk down the stairs and into a huge dining room. They pull out a chair that is in the middle of two other chairs. They sit down beside me and are very close to me. I feel very uncomfortable with them this close. People bring out a huge spread of food and put it before us. We serve out plates and start to eat. i just hope and pray that Cameron can find me in time.


	19. Where Is My Rescue?

Cameron's POV

"Her phone is turned off but I put a tracking device in it the other day just in case something like this happened. We need to track it now, when we get there I am going to take them out. It has been going around in my mind of how we could do this properly, but now they have given me the reason and timing I need to act on this" looking at my crew across the desk as they sit in the chairs lining my office.

Tony looks at me with a smirk on his face "You know that if you take them out, then you could take over everything that they have built up. You could be the most powerful leader ever."

"That thought had crossed my mind and I had considered that myself. Then no one would even attempt to mess with us in any way. Right now, we need a plan of attack and then we will head out in a hour" slamming my hand down on the desk hard.

"I will go start on tracking her phone and find out where she is" Tony gets up and leaves the room.

I turn to John pointing a finger at him "Good, get the men together, weapons and everything else we need to take these son of bitches down for good."

He jumps up and nods "On it" as he rushes out of the room.

In about thirty minutes, we are all packed and loaded up with all the supplies, guns and equipment we need. The men are in the room waiting for my instructions when I walk back in from getting the last thing that I need to do this mission with.

"Tony!" yelling down the hall at his office. He comes out with his lap top and into my office "Please tell me you got that trace!"

"I did. There about two hours away from here. He has got her in a house in the middle of the woods."

"Good, then the snipers can get set up while we scope the place out. Then we can come up with an attack plan. Everyone ready?"

All the men look at me and nod. Tony slides up beside me and lays his hands on my shoulders "So just kill everyone and save those last two for you huh?"

"Yeah, nobody touches them. Just capture them and we will do what we want with them later. They will pay for what they are doing to my girl, I can promise you that" turning on my heels and heading out the door with a slew of men on my heels.

Everyone heads down to the trucks and load up. Tony types in the address to the GPS system and then he takes off towards the house where she is being held. God help me if they have touched her, my wrath will not be justified.

Belle's POV

After we finish eating, the guys are sitting there talking to each other.

"So, everything should be set up by now. The maid was told to have it all set up before we finished eating" David looks over at me with a smirk.

"I told them that when we walked out to eat. They went in immediately and should have it all set up by now" Johnny rubs my leg at the knee.

"Um, set what up?" looking back and forth at them with my brows furrowed.

Johnny leans in and whispers in my ear "What we need to make sure that Cameron will allow us to be in command of his crew. So you will be helping us achieve that goal to where when he bows to our wishes, then we can have exactly what we want."

"How am I going to help with that? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing much" his hand creeps up my leg further "Just your body allowing us to do whatever we want to do with it. We will fuck you a few tines, send him a video and then if he does not corporate, I guess we will just keep you here with us and then you will become mine."

"Um, nope. Not gonna happen. I do not concede to that" shaking my head and trying to remove his hand.

When I try to move it, his hand grips my leg a little harder "We are not asking. We will be taking what we want when we want it. You will do as we say or we will just take it from you anyway."

David stands up and looks at us "Come on, we have waited long enough. It is time to get this started."

They stand up and drag me back to the room I was in earlier. There are several camcorders set up on tripods. There is one at the foot of the bed, another one on each side and then one mounted on the wall at the headboard. I gasp as I look at it all.

I start to struggle against them and they wrap their hands around my wrist harder "I can not do this, it is not right. I don't want this."

They both pull me inside the room, closing and locking the door behind us. Both of them are looking over my body with a smirk on their faces.

"Get you a quick shower and then we will start" David says as he pulls me towards the bathroom. They both stand there looking at me with heat in their eyes.

Johnny shuts the door and then points at me "Strip, we want to see what goods we will be enjoying here soon."

Crossing my arm over my chest I stand up tall against them "No, I won't I will not stand here until you leave. I am not going that, I will shower alone without eyes."

"You can do it yourself or we will do it for you. We are not leaving" David steps forward and runs finger down my face.

He backs me into a corner and presses himself again me. My hands are pinned above my head on the wall with one of his hands as the other travels down my body. "Which will it be? You undress yourself, or we do it for you? his hand has my skirt bunched up in his fist.

I start to shake and cry "Please, let me do it myself. Please leave so I can take a shower."

"Not a chance darling. Here, we can help you do it so much faster" Johnny steps forward as David pulls me off the wall and rips my dress open in the back. They strip me quickly of my clothes and then start kissing me on my shoulders as they finish taking off my underwear.

"Beautiful body you have love, more than I had in my imagination and dreams" Johnny is slowly running his hands over my now naked body.

"Let her shower, then we can have this fun with her" David drops my hands and turns me towards the shower.

"I will take one with her" Johnny says in a growl as he turns the shower on.

"No" David looks at him with a glare "We need to get ready ourselves and make sure everything is done properly."

He is kissing my shoulders and holding me around my waist "You can do that, I want this."

David smacks him in the back of the head hard "I said no, she will take a very fast shower so she will be clean for us. By the time we get done with her, she will need another and we can share that shower together."

"Fine" Johnny snarls "I want you out of here in five minutes."

They walk out and I just about collapse on the floor. Gathering my strength, I step into the shower and take the fastest shower I ever have in my life. I am just about done when the door opens and they step back inside.

"Times up love, get out now" David's voice comes through the bathroom.

I rinse my back off then cut off the water, Johnny opens the door and looks at me with a huge smile. Grabbing a towel, it is wrapped around me and I am dragged out of the shower by his hand. He starts to dry me off slowly as his eyes roam my body with each inch that is dried off with the towel. When he is finished, he throws the towel aside and picks me up in his arms, carrying me into the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, they both drink in my naked body with their hungry eyes. Both of them are stripped naked and their members are standing at attention. I look at them both with wide eyes at how massive they each are. They see this and chuckle a little.

"So, are you ready for hours of fun and pleasure?" as he crawls up the bed towards me "I know we are."

David cuts the cameras on and Johnny starts kissing me making his way over my body. David has stepped in putting his hands on my body roaming it slowly also.

"I love your skin, it is so soft" David says as he touches my chest and breast.

Closing my eyes I try to take myself to another location. Wanting to be anywhere but here where these two men are basically going to rape me again and again to get what they want.

"Open your eyes love, I want you to watch me as I make love to you for the first time" Johnny says as he get into the position to enter me. I feel the tip of his dick at my entrance as he kisses my neck. He sees that I am not looking at him yet and his voice gets firm this time "I said open your eyes, now."

All of a sudden, there is gunfire and shouting downstairs. The guys look at each other and then groan. "Fuck, how did they find us? Her phone was off." David grabs his clothes and puts them on quickly. Johnny takes handcuffs and puts one on my wrist and the other on the headboard.

"Don't go anywhere beautiful. We will finish this when we get back with you shortly."

They both finish getting dressed, rush out of the room and lock the door from the outside. I let out a huge breath and cover up with the blanket. I don't want any of Cameron's men seeing me undressed in case he has some storm in here.

Cameron's POV

We arrive at the house and scope it out for a few minutes. My snipers go to the trees and get set up with what they need to do.

"There is about fifteen outside guarding the grounds" Tony whispers in my ear and he shows me his laptop where he is watching from a satellite view.

I nod and look at link up with the men telling them what to do in the ear pieces we have on "Quietly take they out. No guns yet, knives and hands only."

I hear Johns voice come through and chuckle at him "We get to snap necks! Hell yeah" he quietly says. He is stationed at the left of the house.

Brad has a his team on the right side of the house "I will take my five men this way and we will take the three on this side."

"I got the five in the back over here" John says in a chipper voice.

"We will take the back of the house" Tony says as he waves his men to follow him.

"I got the front. Don't let them see you at all. They can not make a sound to tip anyone off yet" waiting until everyone is in their positions.

After a few minutes, I see everyone where they need to be "Ready?" They all let me know that they are set and ready for attack. Each team moves forward in a stealth like motion getting to the men that are in our way. Each team start taking out men one by one, I jump the first guy snapping his neck and drop his dead body. Sneaking up on the second guy that is beside a bush, I reach out and drag him through it stabbing him in his chest quickly. My guys snatch the other three taking them out quickly. I hear the others whistle letting me know that the ground is cleared. We then rush to the front door, kicking it open and rushing through with guns pulled and bullets flying in every direction.

"Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?" a guy turns around just as I grab him from behind.

"I am your worst nightmare, where is she?" putting a knife to his throat.

"Who are you talking about?" he says in a strained voice.

Wrapping my hand around his neck, I slam him against the wall hard. He howls in pain. "I am going to as again, where is she?" my voice is a deadly growl now.

"Fuck you!" he musters out his mouth.

"No thank you, your not my type" I drop him down and snap his neck quickly. Another guy rushes me from the side and I stab him in the neck. He gurgles as he squirts blood everywhere and then drops to the ground. The other guys are slowly taking out everyone else as men attack from everywhere and their bodies are dropping like flies. My guys are highly trained for this type of work and these guys are not. There is some yelling and screams as his guys are shot, stabbed and then necks are snapped left and right.

I hear a voice ring out over all the commotion "How the hell did you find us?" looking up, I smile at Johnny standing at the top of the stairs.

"I can not tell you all my secrets now, can I?" smirking at him with a devilish smile.

"Well, well, well" David appears beside him grinning "Instead of us making you come to us with tapes, you just came on your own."

"Where is she?" dropping the last guy that I just snapped his neck.

"Cameron! I am up here!" her voice is panicked and floats down the stairs.

David crosses his arms and smirks at me "This is going to be fun. We can fuck your girl now in front of you. You can watch her enjoy herself over and over again as we both take her multiple times."

"Not going to happen" as I step up to the bottom step of the staircase "As you can see, all your men are dead and mine are standing here with sights on both of you."

They finally look at the damage that is around them. They see that my men are standing there with red dots on their chest and all their men are on the ground dead at our feet.

David speaks next "See this?" he holds up a box with a little red light on it. I furrow my brows when he grins big. "You may want to rethink your proposal."

"She is up here in a room handcuffed to a bed. Under that bed is a small amount of C-4. It is not a huge amount, but enough to make a nice small explosion and take her with it" Johnny is leaned up against the wall with his back to it.

"I don't thing you would do that. You want her also, I can not see you killing her like that" trying to call their bluff.

"To make you do what we want, then we will do whatever it takes. If it means killing her in the process, then we will do it. We can always find more girls to fuck" David is leaning against the railing waving the box in his hand.

I hand signal the guys inside the house to lower their weapons. They do but one hand is behind my back and there is a huge glass window behind me. I signal the snipers that has been posted outside in the trees.

"You may also want to rethink something too" looking at them with a hard look.

"What is that?" David straightens up and looks down at me.

"I always win" smiling big as I say it.

I drop my hand and they take both of them out with quick shots. Both bodies drop onto the floor at the top of the stairs with a thud and I let out a breath that I was holding.


	20. Trying to Concentrate

Tony stands over the bodies and makes sure the room is clear, he nods and says "I got it, Go get her."

I hear footsteps running up the stairs and the door swings open. Turning my head to see who is standing there, I breath a sigh of relief. "Cameron? Oh thank god!" Tears roll down my face as he unlocks the handcuffs and I jump into his arms crying.

"It is fine now love, I am here. I've got you" he holds me tightly as he hugs and kisses me.

He grabs a set of sweats and a t-shirt for me out of the closet and I slip them on since my dress is now ruined. After I am dressed, he swoops me up in his arms and carries me downstairs. I look at all the dead bodies then looks up at him with a questionable look in my eyes.

"Yes baby, they are gone. That is one group that will never bother you again" he kisses my cheek as I bury my face in his chest inhaling his cologne.

"What about all his followers" I mumble in his chest.

"I will take over what they were doing. Since we killed them, we have the right to become the leaders of his organization. I will do what he was doing, but just not as cruelly. They will all work for us, but still be able to have their own groups." He stops in front of Tony and nods towards their old office "Tony, find the list off their computer of all the gangs he took over. Get in touch with the bosses and have them at a meeting in two days with us."

"Got it" he nods "John, come with me. Rest of you guys get this cleaned up and burn this house down. That way everyone knows what we have done and will do to people who try to cross us like this."

"What about their belongings?" Brad points to a small room "They have a safe in there, want us to break into it and see what is in there?"

Cameron smiles and nods "Raid the house, take what you want and get me all the information you can on their industry. Bring it to me when you are finished, I am taking her home now to let her calm down and rest."

They all say yes boss and he walks out of the room still holding me close to him. He puts me in his car and then kisses me hard, when he pulls away he has sadness in his eyes "I am so sorry, I did not know about this part of them. Please forgive me?"

"It is not your fault, you did not know he snuck in. I never saw him until he grabbed me" caressing his face slowly.

He drops his head like he is about to cry and I run my hands through his wavy hair "I should have been more aware. Should have been watching the floor better. If I had watched the cameras better, I would have seen him. Once we watched them, we saw him hiding in the corner and then snatch you off the floor."

I lift his face to look at mine and peck him on the corner of his mouth "You were busy with the floor. We would have never seen it coming. Yes, if we would have spotted him, it may have stopped him this time, but he would have attacked at a different time and it may have been worse."

"Come, let's get you home and back to safety. My guys will clean up here, I just want to get you out of here and back to the house" he looks around as his guys are moving around and getting everything finished up.

I smile and kiss him sweetly, he kisses me back and then closes my door. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the car, pulls out of the place and takes off down the road. We drive for awhile and my stomach rumbles. He side glances at me with a smile.

"Hungry love?"

"A little, I did not each much at their place due to I was trying to figure out how to get away from them before they did what they were planning on doing" shivering at the thought of what was about to happen before they showed up.

"Let's stop for breakfast, we still have over and hour before we get to the house. We can grab something there and then head back out."

Rubbing my temples I smile at him "Sounds good to me. I need to settle my mind a little bit anyway. Everything happened so fast, I just was not ready for it when it happened. I was scared, worried about never seeing you again and being forced into a life with them."

His eyes snap over to mine and he has a dark look on his face "I would have pulled my last breath to try and save you. I would have never stopped until they or myself was dead."

Tears roll down my face as I think about my next statement "If they had succeeded on killing you, I would have taken my life also. There was no way I was going to be submitted to being theirs. They may have succeeded a few times with me, but as soon as I could have gotten a hold of something or walked into the bathroom by myself, I would have ended my life."

He frowns and furrows his brow "I would have hated to see it come to that. I am glad that we won and now you are safe with me."

We pull off the highway and into a small all night restaurant. He gets out, opens my door and helps me out of my side. After he shuts the door, I am pushed up against the side of the car and he is kissing me. His kiss is hot and hard as his hands travel my body slowly. I find myself moaning into his mouth quietly.

He chuckles a little bit and then looks at me "We may have to get a room for the night. I don't know if I can wait until we get to the house."

I look down and his arousal is in plain view tenting his pants tightly. I pat it gently and he groans "Let's eat first, then we can talk about dessert? I would love to have some myself."

He pushes his body hard against mine and I feel his arousal on my stomach. I nip his neck and his ear as he growls in my ear "Don't start what you can not finish."

Pulling back I must have an evil smile on my face because his eyes are dark and full of lust "Oh, I can finish it. Without a doubt I can satisfy that hunger I see in you right now."

He groans and puts me back down on the ground where he had picked me up holding me against the car. "Now I have to eat while being hot and bothered. This is not funny."

I am giggling at his body and the heat radiating off him in waves "Hey, you did this. Not me, I am also that way. I can not wait to rip you clothes off and....." he cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

"I get your point, you can quit torturing me right now. Come on, let's get some food because we both are going to need it here in a short time."

We walk into the restaurant and sit down in a booth side by side. A slutty waitress waltzes up to us, she has on a tank top that looks too small, her boobs are popping out of it and a very short mini skirt. Her eyes locked on Cameron with those please fuck me look in them.

"What can I get you to drink?" she says in a sexy voice.

Cameron is looking over the menu and does not look up at her "Cherry coke."

I am watching her every move "Dr. Pepper please."

She sways her hips as she leaves and then looks over her shoulder with a peek to see if he is watching her or not. He is pointing out things on the menu to me while taking my hand in his, rubbing my knuckles and talking.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. You are my life, my everything."

Smiling at his sweet words I look up into those eyes that I have come to love "Same here, I don't thing I could go on without you. I love you so much that without you in my life, there would be a hole in my heart."

Just then, she comes back and places the glasses down in front of us. She makes sure she is standing in front of Cameron leaning way over to expose her chest.

"What can I get you to eat tonight?" she says in a seductive voice.

"Two eggs, over medium, grits, bacon crispy and two waffles."

I giggle at his order and he lays the menu down to look at me "What?" he says is a light tone "I am hungry. That worked up an appetite for me."

"Well, next time maybe tone it down some and you will not be starving so much" rubbing his leg slowly.

"What would you like?" she says in a flat tone towards me.

The Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato sandwich with hash browns on the side."

She sways off again peeking over her shoulder and I shake my head at her. He looks at me with a disgusted look on his face "She probably got guys that pound her all the time from here. No thank you on that."

I slowly drag my fingers up his leg and he sucks in a breath as I reach his hip "Well now, you had better eat up good then. When I am done with you, you might be hungry again."

I slip my hand down to his crotch and rub my fingers over his dick that is getting hard again. He shifts in his seat and looks at me with heat in his eyes "If you don't stop, we will not be eating our food" he licks his lips "Well, I will be but you won't."

I giggle at him trying to restrain himself and he runs his hand down my face slowly. His phone rings and he answers it.

"Yeah?" he says in his business tone.

"It is done" I hear Tony's voice come through the speaker "Everything is cleaned up, we have the files on the leaders. He had a ton of cash in the safe so we took all of it. The guys looted what they wanted and then we burned it before we left."

"Any security systems?" shifting as I am rubbing his leg again now trying to see if he can focus on talking to him properly.

"We wiped it clean to where the police won't be able to pull anything off the system. It is clean boss."

"Good" he snatches my hand and lays it back down in the seat "We will be home sometime in the afternoon. We are going to make a pit stop before we come home."

"Uh huh" Tony laughs "Can't keep it in your pants for another hour huh?"

"Shut up Tony!" he growls into the phone "Call all the names on that list later this afternoon and.......uh, shit!"

"Are you ok, bro?"

"Ugh!" he closes his eyes to concentrate "Yeah, just get them called and......oh damn!"

"Bro, what is wrong with you?"

He clears his throat and shoots me a death glare "The meeting is for tomorrow at six. The main warehouse conference room. Oh fuck!"

"You sound a little busy man" he is laughing so hard in the phone "Tomorrow at six, main warehouse in the conference room. Got it."

"We are not busy" he musters out "We are sitting in an....ugh...diner eating."

"What, each other" he is still laughing to where I could imagine he is probably crying from laughing so hard.

"See you when we get home" he quickly says. He hands up and looks over at me glaring. I am slowly moving my hand up and down his hardened length, dragging my nail over the tip and then slowly dragging my hand back down the front.

"What?" looking at him like I am innocent "I am not doing anything."

He slaps my hand away and adjusts himself some trying to shift in his seat. Our food arrived and he starts to eat. I slowly run my hand up his leg again and he freezes. He stares at me with lust in his eyes and raging heat coming off his body. He leans over and whispers in a raspy voice "Can we eat first? Please?"

I pull my hand away and then put it back up on the table. I dig into my food while he eats his. We sit there for a short time while he gets himself back together before we stand up. He holds my hand while we walk to the register and then he pays. The waitress slowly runs her hand over his as she gives him his change back.

"If you want a real woman, I can be that for you love" she says in her seductive, sexy voice.

Cameron looks at her with a disgusted look on his face and then at me "No thank you. I have one and don't need one that probably has the vagina as big as the grand canyon."

She blinks at him while her mouth drops open. He grabs my waist and we leave together. I look back at her and smile big as she is still standing there in disbelief that he turned her down and insulted her.


	21. New Town

He leads me out and opens the door. Pushing me against the seat while kissing me hard he says in a warning voice "You've ask for it girl. After what you did to me in there, I will punish you here very shortly." He grins and gets into the driver's seat. He goes down the road for a short time and pulls into a hotel. I smile when he does. "Hey, you did this, I could of waited until we got home, but you had to push me over the edge" glaring at me with heat in his eyes.

"What? Little old me pushed the big bad king to far?" clamping my hand over my heart trying to act innocent.

"Yes, and now you will pay for it" as he gets out his side and opens my door. We get out and walk inside. He pays for a suite and we go up to it. He closes the door and I take off running. It's a decent size room but he catches me, throws me on the bed and crawls on top of me. "It's time for your punishment." He yanks my clothes off quickly and his too. He buries himself deep in me and starts pounding me hard. I grab the sheets and moan loudly. He sucks on my breasts while he continues his fast pace. He rubs my clit and I shatter around him hard. He smiles and keeps up the pace. When I feel he's about to come, he stops, pulls out and waits.

"What are you doing?" looking at him with a blank face.

"This is part of your punishment. I will pound you all night if needed. When I'm done with you, you will not be able to walk" he grins as he thrusts back into me again going hard and fast. He repeats the same action over and over for at least two hours. I'm getting sore slowly due to his relentless pounding and very fast pace. He has had me on the edge so many times but when he feels that I'm close, he pulls out and then starts again. I moan in anger at him and he just smirks. Finally he pounds until I shatter around him so hard that my muscles clamp down on him extremely strong. He groans loudly and then releases inside me as he shoves as deep as he can. He has had me in every position thinkable as he has attacked me again and again with his pounding. I lay there, breathing heavily and he collapses beside me. "That's what you get for teasing the king baby."

"Oh? I guess I'll have to tease more often then" running my hands through his hair slowly. He kisses me and we drift off to sleep, embraced together. The next afternoon I wake up groaning loudly. He made me so sore it's hard to move. I rollover and walk to the bathroom slowly. I turn the shower on and step inside to try and relax some of my muscles that are hurting from being stretched and bent in all different directions. I stand there for a short time before he joins me. He smirks and wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"How's my love?" as he kisses behind my ear.

"Ugh! I'm sore" trying to push him away from me.

I feel him smiling against my skin "I told you that I would make you so sore you couldn't walk."

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you now" turning slowly around, He picks me up and pushes me against the shower wall. "No, I can't. It will Ahhhhhh!" He pushes inside me hard and fast. He slowly kisses me as he passionately makes love to me. He's slow but firm with this. Shortly after, we are coming together. He sets me down, kissing me one last time then we wash off and get out.

"Here, I grabbed you a few clothes from the house before we left. I figured we might have to stop and stay some where due to being exhausted." I grab a set and slip them on. I slowly sit down in the chair and he chuckles.

"Not funny. Your not sore?" nodding to his member that was red earlier when I looked at it.

"Oh yeah, it's sore but worth every minute. Next time you'll know better" he slips his underwear on.

"Since we have the room for another night, can we go explore the town were in?" not wanting to go home yet.

"That's what I was thinking. I've always passed by this place but never actually stopped and looked around in it." He gets dressed and we walk out and get in his car. We drive for a short time and get to a huge strip mall that has all kinds of stores in them. "Come on, we're gonna do some shopping for some items."

"What are you after now?" wondering what kind of clothes he wants this time.

"Things you will need." He pulls me into a sporting store and we look around for awhile. "We need to get you some clothes that will help you when we start doing things together."

"Oh? like what?" looking around the place that has all kinds of camouflage.

"I love to hunt so were getting you some hunting clothes and a few guns."

"So your gonna show me how to shoot a gun?"

"If you have no experience with it then yes" he grabs my hand and we walk into the camouflage department and he buys me pants, shirts, covers, and even socks. "There, now you have full outfits to hunt with. Now to get you some guns." We look at the displays of them I see a few that he points out that are what he says are good hunting guns. We then turn our attention to hand guns. "I'm also gonna train you to protect yourself. Get a few of them. You will need to know how to handle all kinds of guns. These will be your personal ones" nodding to the cases full of guns on display. I look at a small pink gun and point at it.

"What's that one?"

"A beretta. It's small enough to strap to your leg if needed." I smile and the attendant pulls it out for me. I look at it and love it. It's light weight and small enough for me to handle. We buy four hunting guns and four hand guns of all different sizes. We walk out and put them in his car. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go to a restaurant that I heard is good here." He heads to s small restaurant and we walk inside. The hostess smiles at him and seats us.

"Do you know her?" looking at the way she was scanning his body as she lead us to our table.

"Yeah, kind of" he answers in a nervous tone.

Yes, I get to play with him on this "How?" asking in a jealous tone.

"Uh, we dated for a short time. She is to live near me when we were younger. She cheated on me and I dumped her."

"I wondered. She looked at you with those seductive eyes" turning towards where she walked off to.

"Like I told you, I don't have eyes for anyone else. I've found the one that I love and no one else matters" looking dead at me when I turn back around.

"I also love you. I still want to thank you for everything you have done for me."

Just then a waitress has appeared "Hello, my name is Patty. What can I get you to drink?"

Cameron looks at me with a grin "A bottle of your top shelf Chardonnay."

"I'll be right back" she nods as she walks off.

"You are just to good to me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" taking his hands in mine.

"I've been meaning to ask you if eventually you could maybe see us as more?" his hands are shaking just the slightest as he speaks.

"So you are wanting to finally settle down with someone?" playing on his nervous tone.

"Yeah, some day. I would love to and I want you by my side. I have thought about this over the last few months. I've grown closer and closer to you and want to be with you always."

Just then, the waitress returns with the bottle and opens is. She pours our drinks and we take sips of it.

I smile as the taste explodes in my mouth "This is wonderful. It taste so good."

The waitress smiles "I'm glad you like it. What would you like to order?" pulling her pen and pad out.

I want the 20 oz. rib-eye medium, fries and corn on the cob."

"Yes sir. How about you miss?" turning towards me.

"Grilled chicken, baked potato and a Cesar salad please."

"Yes mam. I'll be back to check on you shortly."

Cameron says without taking his eyes off me "Thank you."

She leaves and he reaches across the table and takes my hands in his. "I've never wanted this more than anything. I want to protect you with everything I have and more. When they took you, I was going crazy. I was so relieved when you were found. I had Tony track your phone and I was so relieved."

"I was glad that I had it stuffed it in my bra. I usually leave it with Brad but he was busy so I just put it there. I was worried when they found it and took it from me."

"Yeah, me to. Without it, I would have never thought of where to start looking for you."We sit there and talk a little while and then our food comes.

My phone rings twice and I pick it up "Hello?"

Ashton's voice comes through on the other end "Hey baby! I'm glad your not hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll be back tomorrow. I'll see you then. We just had food put down in front of us" not trying to be rude to him but I am hungry.

"Ok, be safe. See you soon." I hang up and Cameron looks at me. "Ashton. He was concerned for me. Just checking up on us."

"Ah, I understand." We eat and drink the rest of our meal. He pays and we walk out to the car. We return to the hotel for the night because we have to leave for the meeting he has set up for tomorrow. Since we got into the room around one in the morning, he just reserved it for two nights.


	22. My Baby's Sick

The next morning we get up and check out. We head back to the house.

"Are you feeling fine love? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, just a little tired. After everything that has happened I think has wore me out."

"You can rest for the rest of the afternoon. I have that meeting later with the leaders so you can stay here and enjoy yourself until I come back" he kisses my hand as he is walking me into the house.

"Ok, sounds good" he looks at me with a hint of concern in his eyes. I take a few steps and then take off to the bathroom. I throw up everything we had for breakfast. He follows me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. "Here, let me help you into bed. Your sick. Maybe to much stress?"

"Could of been something that I ate. I didn't feel to good this morning but thought I was just hungry" rising my mouth out in the sink.

"If you need, take a quick shower. It may help" rubbing my back gently.

"Ok, I'll see." I lay down and groan. I feel like someone has hit me with a truck. He kisses me on my forehead and leaves. I curl up and drift off to sleep.

Cameron's Point Of View

I leave my girl to sleep due to she doesn't feel good. I gather the guys for a brief meeting. "Ok, let's get our points together before this meeting. I think we should let them be their own groups but their business and cash all flows through the warehouse."

"You can be The King and the others will be leaders of their own groups. They will just have to report to you or one of us before doing anything real big" Tony has his hands on the huge conference table leaning over looking at a map I made of all the areas.

"Yeah, I like that. I'm not cruel like they were, just going to be firm and make sure everything runs smoothly with them."

John points to some paperwork "So what about those who do sex trafficking? I know that's one thing that you don't stand for."

"I don't, but if someone wants to take over just that area, we can let them. I don't approve of that, but we can just up and stop it due to it may be their only source of income they use."

Brandon walks into his office just then. "I can handle that part. I don't mind getting my hands dirty with that stuff. I also have people that can turn the other cheek when they attempt to look in our direction with that."

Brad makes a face at him "Your willing to run it and not abuse the power?"

Brandon smirks as he looks at all of us around the table "I may use a girl here and there, but those girls have been with a ton of men. Sorry, I don't do STD's. Not my cup of tea."

I look at him and then nod "As long as you approve the things through me, then we will be on with everything."

Brandon puts his hand on the table "I can handle those terms. Where's Angel?"

"She's in bed. Doesn't feel good. She got sick this morning, real bad."

Brandon smirks as he looks at me "I know y'all been doing it, been using protection?"

I look at him with a glance and then back down at the paperwork "No, she didn't want to and neither did I."

Brandon is still staring at me :Did she throw up after breakfast? Look pale, not feel good at all?"

That caught my attention "Yeah, what's your point?"

John taps me on the shoulder and I look up at him "I think he's saying she may be pregnant. Has she taken a test?"

My face must register shock "No, it just started this morning."

Brad points to the door "Go get her a test. We still have a few hours before our meeting. Have her take it and then you can make sure that it's just not her being sick. You may be a father soon."

I smile at the thought of having a child.

John looks at my smile and then says "Boss, you seemed to like that idea. You smiled really big when we said that."

"I've thought about eventually setting down with her in the future, starting a family, having a happy life."

Julianne walks up and hugs John while she looks in my direction "You know if you did get her pregnant, your gonna have to put a ring on it. That way no one will mess with her. They'll know she taken and not even attempt to mess with her" pointing to her ring finger.

I shake my head slowly "Yeah, I know. I've been talking to her about that, it just might have to be sooner than I expected."

Tony sits down in a chair beside me and taps my arm "Do you love her bro?"

"More than anything. I told her I would take my last breath to save her."

Brandon chuckles lowly "Oh yeah, you got it bad then. Go check on her dude. Then we'll meet you at the warehouse." I get in my car and go to the drug store. I pick out the most expensive pregnancy tests and take them back to the house. I walk upstairs to find her curled up in the bathroom floor. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Baby, you ok?" holding her close to my chest.

"I kept getting sick. So I just layed down in here so I didn't have to run to the bathroom. Love your heated floors by the way" her smile makes me laugh.

"Yeah, I don't like cold feet when I get out of the shower. Here, I need you to do this for me please" holding the bag in my hand.

"What is it?" she weakly asks.

"Pregnancy test. I think you might be."

Her eyes go wide and she drops her head "What? No, ugh! It might be possible. I haven't had my period in over 2 months. Oh God! I'm sorry. Will you disown me?"

"No love, we were talking about this the other day. I just didn't think it would be this fast" holding her tightly in my arms.

"Hand me one. Let me see what it says" holds out her perfectly small hand.

"Hey, if you are we will just take the next steps ok. We can go slow if you need to. I will leave that ball in your court. I won't push for nothing" kissing her nose.

"I appreciate that. Let's take the first step and we will go from there." I hand her the bag and then walk out of the bathroom with a smile on my face.


	23. Oh Boy!

I gather myself up and do what the instructions say. I set it on the counter and he comes back in and sits beside me on the floor.

"It's going to be ok. I will be happy either way? I'm not gonna run off and leave you. I promise" he holds my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"I know, but I know nothing of raising a child. Mine did the best they could with me but I'm scared" shaking at the thought of becoming a parent.

"I will make sure you have everything you need love, I promise. A nanny to help, all the clothes you will need, the baby items, baby clothes, everything will be taken care of I promise." He kisses me and then stands up. He looks at the test and takes it off the counter. He sits down beside me with his hand covering the window that has the results. "You want to know the results?

I take a big gulp and nod slowly "Yes, please." He hands me the test and I look at it. It clearly says Pregnant. I gasp and break down crying.

"What's wrong love? It's ok. I'm here for you and our child. Everything is going to work out, I promise."

"I know that, I kinda already knew that I was. I've had urges to eat weird food, haven't had my period in over 2 months, and been very hormonal. Laughing one second, crying the next" rubbing my temples trying to ease the headache that just started hurting in my head.

"I promise you, I'll be right by your side every step of the way. If you need me, I will be here. My guys can handle the business from time to time. If you feel sick, please let me know. If you want pickles and ice cream, I'll go to a store and get anything you want" he chuckles a little of the thought of eating a weird meal.

"I know, it's just happening so fast. Were only dating each other too. Are you really ready to settle down with one person for the rest of your life? Raising a child, having to constantly be up and down all night, feeding, holding a fussy baby, not sleeping?" He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. He deepens the kiss and pulls me into his lap. I straddle his lap and continue the kiss. When he pulls back, his eyes are twinkling and he has a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes to all. I want it all honey. You in my arms fat with our child, taking you to all your doctor appointments, supporting you when you feel sad. Giving you massages when you hurt or hiring someone to do it for you. Going through all your up sand downs, crying and laughing, stopping tons of times to let you use the bathroom." I laugh and punch his arm. "I'm not going to be fat. I can promise you that. I will stay in shape until the doctor tells me not to."

He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Hey John, Cameron here. I need an appointment tomorrow please."

John tells him "I have one for ten-thirty."

"Perfect. see you then."

John answers him "No problem man. Always a pleasure to do business with you."

"Ok, bye." He hangs up and grins at me. "All set to see my personal doctor tomorrow. We will see how far along you are, get you on all the medication you need and anything else he tells you to do."

I look at him and then drop my head a little "I didn't realize you had a personal doctor."

"Oh yeah, he's been our family doctor for a very long time. He's been mine since I was little."

"That's good, I don't have to worry about someone who doesn't know you. I always hate going into an office and not knowing the doctor who is examining you. He is very good. My parents wouldn't of kept using him if he was not good." He stands up and tries to help me up. I feel almost instantly sick.

I shake my head no "Just leave me here please. I feel comfortable right here."

He picks me up and takes me to the bed and lays me down.

I look over at the long run to get to the toilet "Now I'm going to have to run back in there."

Cameron kisses my nose "Just lay here and relax please. I have this meeting I have to go to and then I'll be right back afterwards. I'll tell Shelia to stay here with you until we get back. She can help you with anything you need."

"Ugh! I don't like this feeling. Its horrible. If she has something to do then she doesn't have to stay" not wanting to keep her past her shift.

"Just lay here and feel better. I'll go tell her." He walks out the door and down to the kitchen.

Cameron's POV

"Shelia, I need you to stay here for awhile please. Bella is sick and doesn't feel good. Can you watch her for a few hours please?"

She smiles at me with that motherly grin "I'm good with that. I don't have any plans."

"Thanks. I should be back in a few hours. I will call you if I'll be any later."

"Don't worry, if anything I'll use the spare bedroom and just stay the night. It's been a long time since you needed me to stay the night for something."

Tony has walked into the room and looks at me "Hey man, time to go. We need to be there before they arrive."

"Let's go. I have a few things I need to see about also." We grab the guys and get into the SUV and take off. Tony drives while I pull things up on the phone looking at my planner. We get to the warehouse and open the door to drive the car in. "Lead the men through that door over there where most of our stash can't be seen" pointing to the not steel door that is not far from the meeting room.

Brad starts toward the door "I'll stand outside and guide the men in as they arrive."

John takes his position at the entrance to the main warehouse "Yeah, I'll stand guard over here so no one will go poking around where they don't need to be."

Tony walks over to the other side and leans against the wall "I'll stand over there on this side. That should cover all the corners."

"When the last one comes in, then you guys lock the doors and come into the meeting. I don't think I'll need backup, I need you there just in-case." The guys take their places and the men slowly start to trickle in. They take their seats and then my men come in and nod.

The leaders are all seated and then swing their eyes my way "Why are we here? What exactly do you want?" on of the oldest in the group says gruffly.

Putting my fingers down on the table and leaning forward towards them "I'm here to propose a job opportunity for all of us."

"That's what Johnny and David were for. They wanted to do that also" anther voice rings out from the group.

I smile at him "Well, their dead. They crossed the line with me and they paid the price. Now, I'm taking over what they had but doing it in a little more civilized way."

They all look at me and grumble a little "How can you take over it? Your no better than anyone of us."

"Before he started, I had the biggest group around. All I want now is for all of us to unite as a huge group" pointing to everyone in the room.

They shake their heads slowly "We can't do that. We want our own groups."

"We will do that. You each will still manage your own people.Just all the big items will flow through here. I will be The King over the entire operation. We can work out all the details here shortly" crossing my arms over my chest while staring down at them.


	24. The Meeting

Sheila walks up to me and lays a hand on my forehead "Hey girl, you feeling better?

Nodding my head slowly "Kinda. I still don't feel good at all."

Sheila sets me down in a seat and put a bowl in front of me "Here, try this. It's a old fashioned recipe that is suppose to help with sickness."

I look down in the bowl and then back up at her "Soup?"

"Just chicken broth, but it helps settle the stomach. Always helped me when mine hit" she pats my arm as she turns to continue her work.

"Thank you" weakly getting it out due to I feel like a truck has hit me "How many did you have?"

Her eyes light up as she turns back towards me "Two boys and one girl. There all grown up now and have their own families. I have five grand kids."

Trying to just make small talk "Where do they all live?"

"They are spread out in three different states. My oldest lives in Texas, the middle one lives in Rhode Island and the youngest lives in Florida. The two boys are lawyers and my daughter is a nurse. She only has one boy. The oldest has two boys and the other one has a set of twin girls. I try to go see them as much as possible. It's just hard sometimes. I don't take a lot of time off from here."

"If you need to, you can. I know how to cook and we can go out to eat for a few days also. It's not that hard to clean up here either. Just let me know when you need off and I'll step in and work around the house. I've done it before so it's no big deal" feeling bad that she doesn't get a vacation like she should.

Her warm and kind smile crosses her face "Thank you dear, that would be wonderful to be able to get away more."

"If there is ever any date you need to go to, let me know. Birthday's, anniversaries, anything. Cameron won't be mad either. He'll understand."

I see a small twinkle in her old eyes "I will. Thank you so much. It's been awhile since I've seen them." I smile and eat my soup slowly. I finish it and give her the empty tray. I lay down and snuggle under the covers. I'm tired but feel a little better.

Cameron's Point Of View

"Look, this is my proposal. I won't be no where as cruel as they were, but I will be firm. I don't ask for much, just us to work together."

Another leader looks at me with cold eyes "Why should you be crowned King?"

"Like I said, my crew is the biggest around now. You will be able to run your own crews the way you want to. Just all the money, guns, drugs and cars will be coming through here. The cops don't poke their noses around here due to I do work on the side for them from time to time. This is the safest place to flow everything through."

"So how much of a cut do you want out of all of this?" another stares me down seeing if I will buckle under the pressure. Nope, I am a hard one to crack on that.

"Twenty percent of everything that flows through here. Brandon will be over all the sex trafficking. He will run those operations and you will have to report to him. He also has connections that make people look the other way" nodding towards him.

The leaders smile barley "Can't say that your offers are horrible. We are worried about our families. They threatened them, did horrible things to them in front of us. They sent us video's of them doing horrible things to our loved ones. They kidnapped them, tortured them, made them do things against their will."

Standing tall to let them know that I mean business when I say this "I'm not them. That was the line they crossed with me and they paid for it with their lives. They took my girlfriend, was about to make her have sex with them but I arrived just in time. They tried to take us out, but my snipers did their jobs. I have no interest in hurting anyone's families. I promise, they will be safe."

Tony takes command of their attention next "We just want you all to feel like your own groups, but you just have to come through us with the big items. All your small things, we have no interest in."

"That's all we want to do. We are the head of the corporation, but you are the branches off us. We want good relationships with all group leaders. Don't be afraid to call us or come talk to us. We will always have time to help out with whatever you need. We have all kinds of connections that we can use if needed."

The Mafia Leaders whisper among themselves for a few minutes and then the main spokesperson looks at me "Do you need an answer right now or can we think about it and get back in touch with you?"

"If anyone wants to agree now that's fine, if you need time, then I give you till Friday to make your decisions. If you don't want to be apart of this, then you're not to associate with anyone who does join us. You will be acting alone, by yourself. If the cops come down on you, we will not help nor will anyone who is associated with us."

A Mafia Leader looks at Tony for a second and then the other men standing around the room "You said we would be safe in your organization from raids and our families will not be touched?"

"Correct, not by anyone who works for me. No one associated with me or who is in this organization will touch another person's family. If they do, there will be huge consequences. I have teams ready and available to carry out any order I wish" my hands are flat down on the table as I try to make myself very clear to them.

"Your terms sound reasonable. As long as you hold up your end of the deal, we will be happy to be under your protection. If anything goes wrong and we want out what happens?" a younger one who dad was killed and he took over asks.

"Same thing, you will have no protection from us or anyone who doesn't leave. If you get in, don't like it, then you are free to leave. There's no need to fear anything happening if you do. Again, we will not harm you or your families, you are just on your own. I can promise you that with us, your money income will go up and those of you who are not wealthy will become wealthy."

They mummer among themselves for a few minutes and then every eye looks at me while he main one speaks again "We will let you know in a few days."

"Fine, my men will show you out." Everyone in the room stand and they all get escorted out and the guys come back in.

"Not to bad, huh?" Tony walks up and leans on the wall.

"No, it went well" gathering up my papers.

John looks around the empty table and then asks "So those who don't decide to join?"

I give an evil grin and they all smile.

Brad nods in agreement "Ah, so we will be giving tips off to our contacts and they will be taken care of?"

"Yes, they will either be raided by our cops on payroll or I'll just set the snipers loose on a hunting game. They've been itching for a good hunt. Said it's been awhile" looking through the window at a few of them that are on duty right now.

"That's one way to take care of the competition. Take them out and then the others will see what it's like when you cross us."

John looks out the door that they were escorted out of "Well, I think most of them were on board before they left. There were a few that seemed unsure."

"Well give them their time. Then we will do what we must to take care of them." With that we lock up the warehouse and head back to the house.


	25. Doctor Visit

I don't know what time it is when I wake up in the bed. Cameron is not here yet. I groan and roll out. Walking down to the kitchen and grab me a water, I look at the clock and it's almost eleven at night. He said he would call me if it was over a few hours. Guess it took longer than he expected. I pad back to to our room and look at the phone. It has three missed calls from him. Looking at the ringer it is also on silent. I guess Shelia turned it down when I went to sleep. I put on workout clothes and head to the gym. Although I'm pregnant, I'm not going to back down on my training. I warm up and start on the punching bag. Then I move to weights. I work with them for about twenty minutes before I move to the treadmill and run on it for about thirty minutes. Finally finished, I sit down on the bench for a minute catching my breath. After a quick rest, I am walking around the room cooling my muscles down. I finally head back up to our room and take a shower.

Cameron pokes his head into the shower and has a relieved look on his face Baby? Are you feeling better? I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I just got through working out. I got sweaty and wanted to take a quick shower.

"I was worried a little. I figured you might be asleep but when I didn't find you in bed, it bothered me a little" he has walked out into the bedroom at this time. I walk out in just a towel and he scans my body slowly. He growls and pulls me to him.

"How was the meeting? Everything go good?" as he starts slowly kissing parts of my body.

He stops for a second to answer "Yeah, I gave them till Friday. Now let's take care of this business between me and you. I need you badly." I slowly take my towel off and he sucks in a long breath. He slowly runs his hands over my body and stops on what is my small baby bump. I thought I was just gaining weight but now I know why.

He leans down and places an ear on my stomach "I can't wait to hear your heartbeat tomorrow. See what you look like, and when you will be in my arms being loved like you are suppose to be." He peppers my tummy with kisses. He then works his way up to my breasts and sucks on them slowly. I'm slowly lowered onto the bed. He slowly pushes inside me and takes his time making love with me. We soon climax together and he lays down beside me then pulls me into his arms "I love you so much. We need to get some sleep before the doctor's appointment." We cuddle up together and drift off to sleep. The next morning I'm woke up with kisses all over my face. I groan and roll over.

"I'm too tired. Just let me sleep please" whining a little.

"After your appointment love. Come on, get dressed. You need to get breakfast. Then we are gonna go meet our miracle." I get up slowly and get dressed. After breakfast, we head out to the doctor's office.

Cameron sweeps his hand over the garage "Which one today love?"

I point to a sleek black one that has become my favorite "That one."

"Let's go then" as he pulls the key out of a lock box. He opens my door and gets in the driver's seat. Starting the car, we take off down the road. He holds my hand while a grin is spread across his face. I know he is excited about this baby, I am to. He is beaming like a high school student who just found out he aced his final exam.

"So, what do you hope we have?" trying to break the silence that is taken over the car.

Cameron looks over at me for a second and then back to the road "This won't be our only one love. I would love to have anywhere from 4 to 6 kids in all."

"Oh wow! That many huh?" wondering what in the world we would do with that many running around the house.

Cameron laughs when he sees my face "Maybe, we can figure that out as we go along. I'm just happy to have this one on the way."

"Let's focus on the one right now, we can talk about the rest another time" patting my stomach lightly.

He kisses my hand as we pull up to the office. He opens my door and we get out and head into the office. After checking me in and I fill out the paperwork. Finally about twenty minutes later, we are called back.

"Miss Parker?" an older males voice comes through the door when it is opened.

Smiling, I look up at him "Yes, that's me." We stand up and follow the doctor to an exam room.

"My name is John. Here, take your clothes off and lay on the bed. Strip all the way down. I will be doing multiple exams on you" as he shows me where everything is laid out for me in the room. I nod and walk into the changing room. Cameron helps me put the gown on and I lay down on the bed. He sits besides me holding my hand.

John looks at both of us "Ok, now I will talk you though what I will be doing. First, I'm going to feel around on your stomach." He presses and I grip Cam's hand a little tight. It's a little painful. He then examines my center with some tools and his fingers. He also presses around my breasts. "Looks like you are pregnant. It feels like your about 11 weeks. Let's take a look at your baby now." He puts warm jelly on my belly . He puts the wand on my belly and moves it around till we hear a heartbeat. "Ok there's one. Now let's move over here."

Cameron face goes blank for a minute and then white "Wait? There's more than one?"

John nods as he moves the wand to the next area "Yes, I hear multiple heartbeats. Ok here's number two." He takes a picture and moves the wand again. "Yep, there's number three."

My mouth drops open "Oh my god! Triplets?"

John smiles at us trying to calm us down a little "Yeah, there's three babies in there. In about three weeks we can find out the genders. They all look healthy, strong heartbeats, and are growing at a good rate" as he points to each one as he slides the wand over them again.

I am still in shock "We're going to have three babies?"

Cameron rubs my arm slowly and smiles at me "It's ok love. We have this, it will be ok. Doctor, what is your instructions for her?"

John looks me over for a second and then speaks "Since she is on the smaller body size, she will have to be on bed rest by the time she is five months. The babies will probably be taken at thirty-four to thirty-six weeks."

My face turns pale "Taken?"

John chuckles and pats my leg "We will have to do a c-section on you. Your body isn't built to give birth that many times in a row. We will watch you very carefully. If it was just one, it wouldn't be so bad. But most smaller women have to be watched and on bed rest with even twins."

"How often do we need to see you?" he is making sure we know everything about what we need to do with these babies.

"Right now every three weeks. At five months, we will move to two weeks and at six months, it will be every week."

Cameron looks at me with a dead serious look "We will do everything you need us to do."

"Here are prenatal vitamins, no alcohol and I don't want you driving. You need to be a rider to ensure you don't press against your stomach too much."

"I will make sure she follows everything. We don't need her stressed out either."

John nods "Exactly. She has small signs of preclampsia. It's nothing to worry about now, but it can get worse."

Laying my hands on my belly "Yes sir. Give us a list of everything we need to do."

He leaves and comes back with a couple of pages of do's, don't s, what I need to eat and what to stay away from.

Cameron shakes his hand "Thank you John. We will see you in three weeks."

John smiles and looks at him "Good to see you son."


	26. Coming To Terms

My head is still spinning with the news of having three babies inside me. I’m sitting in silence looking out the window. Cameron touches me and I jump.

“Sorry” as he jerks back quickly ” you just looked lost?”

“Just trying to wrap my head around having three babies inside me at once. God, that’s going to be a nightmare” putting the palm of my hand on my head.

“I will help you and so will everyone else in the house. If needed, we will hire a nanny.”

“I know baby, it’s just overwhelming right now. I only expected one and now we are going to have three. It’s going to take me a short while to wrap my head around this: rubbing my temples slowly. He kisses my knuckles and pulls into a diner after he gets out and opens my door his hand helps me out and we walk into the place to grab some lunch.

“Let’s get some lunch. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” He holds my hand as we enter and get a table. He pulled out my chair, then sits down beside me and we are looking over the menu.

A very young waitress comes over to our table “Hello, my name is Candice. What can I get you this afternoon”

Cameron scans the beer list “A Michelob tall for me.

“Sweet tea please, with plenty of lemon.”

She walks off and I groan. “What’s wrong?” he looks at me with a flash of worry in his eyes.

“I can’t have anything to drink for the next five months” eyeing the menu that he just put back in the holder.

“I know. Do I need to change my order?”

“No, it’s fine. It just hit me when you said that.” She comes back with our drinks and we order our food. “I’ll take the spaghetti and a fruit salad” for some reason I am craving fruit really bad right now.

“20 oz rib-eye, medium rare, fries and a Cesar salad.”

She writes it down on her pad “Thank you. It will be out shortly.”

She sways off and I roll my eyes. He looks over at me and then drops his head “Yeah, I know. Hey, I can’t help it that I’m hot looking.”

Teasing him about it “Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard that about every time we go out and a waitress does what she can to get your attention.”

He changes the subject “So, have you thought where we are going to put our children?”

“I want them in the same wing as we are. Can they each have separate rooms or should we put them together for awhile and then when they are bigger separate them?”

Cameron rubs his chin and then tells me his thoughts “I think we need to put them all in the same room while they are little. We can separate them as they get older.”

“I guess running from room to room would tire us out” shivering at the thought of all three crying at the same time and trying to run to each room.

Cameron snaps his finger “I have some ideas on how to decorate, but we will decide together. Depending on the genders, we can go from there also.”

“Sounds like a plan. Can we just stop and look on the way home? Just to get some ideas?” using my pretty please look that he can never say no to.

“Sure, I would like to get some ideas also.” Our food comes and we take out time eating it. When we are done, he pays and then we get back in the car to take off to the store. We arrive at a huge baby store and walk in. I stop and gaze around the size and amount of items that are in this store.

“Everything fine over there honey?”

“This place is huge. I’ve never been in here before” looking around the huge place.

He grabs my hand and gently tugs on me. Come on, let’s look around and see if you find anything you want.”

We look around for over an hour. We go ahead and get three high end cribs, diaper genies, some neutral clothes and I find multiple themes that I absolutely love. I also buy maternity clothes that will fit me as I get bigger.

“I love this place. I want to come back when the genders are revealed. I already know what I’m doing the kids rooms in. I love those bed/play area combinations. If we have all boys, I’ve picked theirs out and also girls.”

He chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. “I love you so much love. Your always planning ahead.”

“It’s just so cute. I love them” pointing at the huge planes that are beds, they have slides on them and then a play area attached off one of the wings. Then there is a castle that is also a bed and has a slide, crawling spaces and would be prefect for a girl.

“Yeah, they are nice. We’ll keep them in mind.” We pay for the cribs to be delivered and carry the rest out with us. We put the items in the trunk and get in. He starts to head home when his phone rings. He answers through the blue tooth “Hello?”

Tony voice comes through and is a little on the panicked side “Hey man! Where are you?”

“Headed home, why?”

“We need you at the warehouse.”

“What’s wrong?” his voice is getting a little ill now.

“Just get down here asap!”

“Is it safe for Bella?” looking over at me for a second.

“Yeah, just need you here.”

“Ok, be there in a few.” He hangs up and floors his car. We fly down back roads and pull into a huge warehouse area. He pulls up and honks the horn. The doors open and he drives in. As he gets out, he looks at me “Bella, stay in the car”

“Yeah. Um, this looks horrible. It’s a mess” scanning the destruction that I can see.

“It’s not suppose to look like this. Something happened.” He gets out and walks over to his guys that are all over the warehouse picking things up and straightening up broken boxes. “What happened here?”

John points to the cameras “According to the security tapes, one of those men from the meeting broke in and stole a ton of our shit. We were organizing a swat force to go get our stuff back.”

Brad nods to the corner where men are lined up with vests and guns “We have over two hundred men ready. What’s your orders?”

“Let me take Bella home and I’ll be right back. Get everyone ready for when I return. We will attack them and take them out for this.” He gets back in the car and takes me home. He kisses me and rubs my belly. “I’ll be back later. I don’t know when. Take a shower and relax. Love you.”

My eyes are saddened as he turns to leave “Love you too honey, please be careful and come back to us.

He pushes me up against the wall “I will always return to my family.” He kisses me passionately and then heads out the door. He sets the security system on the house and has a top of the line system on the house. Motion detectors, lights, automatic weapons that will fire if not disarmed. I always feel safe here without him. He also has bodyguards all over the place. He has made sure that I’m safe when he is not around.

Sheila walks over to me and sees that I am shaking a little “Are you going to be good dear? You look tired.”

I smile and try to put on a brave face “Yeah, I’m good. We are having triplets” rubbing my belly.

Sheila claps her hands together and that huge smile comes back “Oh my, I’m so happy for you both. This house needs some small ones running around” moving her fingers like legs running over the floors.

“We are very excited about this. We picked out cribs and some other items. We just have to wait and see what were having.”

“I’m glad that he has found someone that can fill the void in his life. I worried about him for awhile, but when you came along, he changed his whole attitude and the way he handled everything. You’ve opened his heart and are the best thing that he could ever ask for.”

Smiling sweetly “Thank you Shelia. I love him a lot. He is everything to me. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve him. I was just a poor girl looking for a job. I never imagined that I would have this kind of life” waving my hand around the huge house.

“You are a beautiful, smart and very passionate person. That was what he was looking for, but just could never find the one who he really clicked with. Until you, I never saw a woman in this house. He would disappear for a night here and there but he never brought them here. You keep him on his toes. You challenge him and don’t take anything off him. He needed a strong woman by his side that won’t buckle under his demands. You have done all of those. He told me how you stood up to him on your first night of work. How you refused to do what he wanted. He said that he was intrigued by that. He never had a woman buck him like that before.”

I sign and then take a deep breath “I was raised in hard times and taught to stand up for myself. Not to take anything off anyone if it’s not right.”

Sheila puts her hand on my arm and guides me to the table to sit down “I’m still glad you found each other. Your strong together. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t. Thank you for everything” we sit and talk for about an hour then she gives me something to eat. Then I head upstairs, take a shower and curl up in the bed for the night.


	27. Tracking The Enemy

Cameron's POV

I'm still on cloud nine about the news of my kids. Now I need to push that out of my head and focus on this mission.

"Tony, I want you and team one to take this side of the house here" pointing at a map that is spread out on the table of the property.

"Yeah, according to the satellite images, the house is pretty well guarded. There are about 20 guards on the ground, ten on the roof and don't know how many inside. We have to keep the main guy alive so we can get our shit back."

Brandon looks around at the men "We'll need snipers. If we place them here and here, they can take out all these men here on the roof and then watch our backs also."

Ashton steps forward with a smile "I know how to snipe. I was trained by a good friend when I was a teenager. He was going to a shooting match and would take me along. He also trained me when we practiced."

"You have a sniper rifle?" wanting to know if he is armed.

"No, never had the funds to buy that expensive of a gun" he says sadly.

I nod to him "Tony, set him up. Give him our top of the line with a silencer and a scope."

Brad smiles as he picks his up "I'll snipe with him. You four can take over the house, we can cover you from these two trees" showing me where they can set up to do this.

"Brandon's team will take this side, Tony's team will take the other side. My team is taking the back door."

John point to the house "I'll take the front door then."

"Here is the newest ear pieces that we need to use. They go behind your ear here. They are voice activated so you just have to speak. Just don't over talk each other" handing them a small round disk that attaches to their skin.

Tony puts his on and then rounds his hand in the air "Ok guys, let's get ready to move. Ashton, come with me and pick your poison."

We all grab our gear and head out to get our things back. We have a whole fleet of SUV's that are going down the road at once and finally after and hour we pull into a very heavy forest with a long driveway. After we arrive, we park in the forest before we get to the house. I motion for the guys to out and get set up in our positions.

Brad starts climbing one tree "You good man?"

Ashton looks over at him with a smile "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Haven't climbed a tree in a long time."

Brad puffs a little as he scurries up his "Yeah, it's been a few years for me too. I'm usually set up on roofs."

Ashton looks over at us getting into our positions "I enjoy this. Always wanted to spread my wings and do this. Just didn't know how to find people that could use someone like me."

I come on the earpiece "Guys quit talking and hogging up the line of communication.Just get set up and say when clear."

"Yes boss, sorry" Ashton comes over the line.

I smile "Yeah, your fitting in good."

Brad sounds a little out of breath "Almost there. You set yet?"

Ashton rings across the line "I'm good. Set up and ready."

Brad is still climbing a few more feet "Give me a few." The rest of the guys stay crouched down in the woods.Brad "Ok set" he finally says.

"Take them out guys." We watch as bodies fall all around the house.

Ashton tells me "Roof clear."

Brad comes on right after that "Ground clear."

"Watch the windows, if anyone passes them, take them out." I motion for our guys to start moving and we rush the house. Breaking down doors and running through the house with guns firing off, there is glass shattering as the guys take out people looking out the windows."

"Tony's voice comes through first "First floor clear."

Brandon comes on right behind him "I got second floor. Ah, there you are you weasel."

One of his Mafia Men stands there looking at him "How the hell did you find me?"

Brandon has his gun pointed at his chest "It wasn't that hard with all our technology. Come on, the boss wants to see you."

Mafia Man's voice is heard through his earpiece "Hey, it wasn't my idea to do this. It was the other guys. He said he would pay me one hundred thousand dollars to take the stuff."

He is coming down the steps with his hands on his head as I glare at him "Well, I hope that was worth your life. Where is our stuff?"

Mafia Man is scared and shaking "Here, if I give you this can I live?" telling me a location where our things are.

I shake my head "Naw man, when you stole from us, that sealed your fate. It doesn't matter if someone paid you or not. You should have turned it down."

Mafia Man looks at me with pleading eyes "He would have killed me." I step close to him and look at him with a stern look. "And what the hell did you think we would do when we caught you?"

The Mafia Man looks around at the force of men I have surrounding the house "He said he over rode your security system and wiped it clean."

I smile at his stupidity "Our system has a fail safe on it. When someone tried to hack it, it traces them and finds out who is doing it and locks their computers down. It traces the signal and gives us everything we need."

He looks around and drops his head "He set me up, he knew it didn't work."

Tony looks at him and then shoves him in a chair "Give us the location of our supplies." He grabs a pen and shaking uncontrollably writes down the address. He hand me the paper and looks at me.

"Please, I wanted to join but he threatened my family. I have a six month old and a two year old. He said he would kill my wife and them. I couldn't imagine my life without them" he is shaking in fear.

Tony looks at me and I nod "How about we put you through a test. Go with us, help us take this guy out and then we will let you go. Then we never want to see or hear from you again. Understand?"

He says in a shaky voice "Yes, yes. I understand."

"Ashton, Brad come on. Got a few more to take out shortly."

Brad chirps over the line "Meet you at the car."We head out and head to the other location.

After another twenty minute drive, we pull into another location "Get set up again. We will send him in shortly."

Ashton nods and slinks out of the car "Yes boss."

Brad smiles as he walks off "Of course. Give us five."

I turn to my men and look at then with a very stern look "When they are set up, you are going to go in and draw him out. Once he is taken care of, you may leave" pointing to the guy.

He slowly gulps "Ok, thank you."

Ashton lets me know his status "Set."

Brad comes on a few seconds later "Set."

"Go." The guy walks up and rings the doorbell. The other guy comes out and they talk for a minute or two. I signal the snipers and they drop him. The other guy comes back, nods and leaves. "Let's go get our things.We get back into our cars and head to the storage unit he wrote down. We break the lock and gather our items loading the cars up. We then go back to the warehouse, unload our items and help clean up the place.

I walk up to Ashton "Come with me a minute." We walk into my office and he sits down in the chair in front of me. "You did good today. I'm going to hire you as my sniper. I thought about it all the way back here."I slide a paper over to him with a payment on it. His eyes go wide and he looks at me

Ashton's jaw is still hanging open "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I am. You proved yourself today and this will be your payment monthly."

Ashton looks down at the paper and then back up at me "Monthly? Are you serious?"

I chuckle at him and shake my head yes. I know him growing up like he did, he's not use to alot of money. I just gave him a huge amount that he will be very satisfied with. "So that's a yes? You will also still work at the club just like the rest of us getting tips that way too."

Ashton eyes start to water a little "Yes, thank you man. This is a dream come true for me."

"Your a good guy and a excellent employee. I always take care of my people. With that, you can get you a decent place to live and anything else you desire. The money is being transferred into your account as we speak."

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"I told the bank if I didn't call them five minutes ago, to do the transaction."

"You are a smart man and a very organized leader" trying not to choke on his tears.

"I've had years of experience. Been doing this for years" waving my hand around my empire that I have built and earned.

"Can I ask you something personal?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Yeah."

"You love her don't you?"

I know his feelings towards her but he has kept them under wraps very well "Yes, I love Bella very much."

"So when you gonna pop the question? I heard your men talking about it."

"I need to get her a ring first. Then I can." He stands up and I look at him.

"Let's go then" his eyes have a small sparkle in them.

I look around the warehouse "What, now?"

"I have something I have to take care of later so it's now or never. I know her taste, what she likes and her style. I can help you pick out the perfect one if you want me to?"

I shrug my shoulders "Yeah, why not. I could use some good advice." We walk out and tell the guys to meet us back at the house. Jumping in the car, we take off the a jewelry store.


	28. Going Shopping

Once we arrive at my favorite store we walk in. He walks over the case's and starts looking. "What would you get if you were in my shoes?" knowing this must be hard for him in a way.

He sadly says "I tried to be in your shoes. She wouldn't allow it. I wanted to date her and maybe eventually marry her. I've loved her for a very long time."

Trying not to feel bad for him "Look man, I'm sorry about that. I assure you that I am truly in love with her and will do everything she needs and wants."

"I know that now. You can give her a life that I never could. I see she also loves you very much. I'm happy for both of you very much" as he scans the cases. We look through the rows and rows of rings. He points one out and I shake my head.

"No man, it's fine for someone else but I want it to wow her. I can dump a ton of money on one if needed."

Ashton turns and smiles at me "So you want to blow her socks off and don't care about the price?"

"Yeah, that's what I want. Her to love it and also it be just as beautiful as she is."

Ashton walks over to a high dollar case and looks in. After a few seconds he points one out "Ok then, that one right there. That is her to a tea."They pull out the ring and I nod. It's perfect. It is a beautiful gold band with diamonds all the way around the band. Sitting in the middle of the ring is a huge two caret diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. He puts it in a box and I buy it.

"Why don't you put on a small party at the club and propose to her there? It's where y'all met and all this started at anyway" he looks at me after I receive the box.

"Good idea. I will do that in a few days. She needs to get out of the house anyway. She's been cooped up for a few days now."

"Well, I just want the both of you to be happy. She need this and needs to know you will be there for everything she needs and will want. I know you will, but she also needs to be one hundred percent sure of that."

"She knows that, but this will seal it completely. She is the mother of my children and soon to be my wife. Her or our children will never need for anything" thinking about the future with her warms my heart.

Ashton points at me with a hard look on his face "She will tell me if anything goes wrong to. I'm the first person she normally calls when she's upset."

I chuckle "Well then, be prepared for a ton of calls. Her hormones will be kicking in soon and I have a feeling that she's gonna be pissed at me a bunch."

"Yeah, I've been around a lot of women like this and their mood swings are horrible. One minute their happy, next sad and then madder than a hornet. We're in for a long ride with her."

"She will eventually be on bed rest to. With her carrying triplets, she will only be able to be on her feet until she is five months. Then she will really hate me. I'm hiring a maid to watch over her twenty-four seven and do whatever she needs them to."

"She's not gonna like that at all either. Her body likes to move around and is a busy body. Your gonna have to tie her down to the bed."

Throwing my head back and laughing "Ha, don't give me ideas man. She already did that to me that night Brandon gave her that shit. She jumped me and handcuffed me to the headboard. I didn't realize she was that strong for such a little thing."

"So that's when she lost her v-card huh?" giving me a hard look.

"Uh no. I tried to move and get away but she held me down and used her mouth only. I wasn't going to do that to her. I finally broke the headboard and got loose but she already had me so close, I couldn't hold it anymore."

Ashton raises a brow at me while looking at my arms "So she jumped you? How in the world did she surprise you?"

"I gave her some pajamas and told her to change. I went and put some pants on and come back. When I slid under the covers, I found she was naked and she jumped me before I could blink. She had me handcuffed so fast I didn't even have time to react."

Ashton chuckles "Oh wow, I know it was not funny then, but it's a little now."

"When you think of it then it wasn't but it is kinda now" agreeing with him. We laugh as we walk out of the shop and get into the car and head back to the house. A very excited Bella rushes me and jumps into my arms. She peppers my face as I hold her.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" catching her him my arms as she throws herself at me.

She is smiling from ear to ear "Fine now that you are home. I've missed you so much."

"Hey BF, glad to see you to" she turns around and there is Ashton standing there with a smile. She jumps off me and hugs him while he kisses her cheek. Picking her up, he gently swings her around as she giggles and laughs. Then he gently sets her down on her feet "Hey, I'm good. Guess what, Cameron hired me as his sniper. I went on that call tonight and dropped a few people for him. When we got back, he pulled me into the office and hired me."

She smiles at us both with that huge, perfect smile "That's wonderful. I know that's what you always wanted to do. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, I can get a nice place to live now. Don't have to live in that old run down house anymore" he says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can help you look" her face is beaming right now "I've seen a bunch of houses for sale around here and we can go look at them together."

"Fine, we will go look tomorrow. I don't need anything big. Just a nice home to start off with. Two bedroom will be enough for me right now."

"Thank god!" clapping her hands together "I'm going stir crazy around here. I need to do something to get my mind off being cooped up in this house. I'll start looking here shortly."

"Calm down baby. It's fine. It's not like he needs one tonight" trying to get her to slow down a little.

She sobs and my heart drops "I just want to help. I can't drive, can't work."

Grabbing her tightly in my arms "Oh shit, here we go. Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Use my office" pointing to the door.

The she is happy so fast I can not believe how fast her mood changed "Really, thank you so much."She runs off and jumps on the computer.

I sighs and rub my temples "This is going to be a long 6 months. She changed in just a few seconds."

"Your in for a long ride with this. We all are" Ashton looks in the direction she went.

Tony walks in the front door right as this happens "Yeah and we are the two that live here with her. I may have to find me another house."

Jabbing my finger in his chest "Oh hell no! Your not leaving me alone with her. I need someone to help me out."

Tony smirks at me "Hey you got her pregnant, not us."

"Yeah I did, but my family will help out when I need it" plopping down on the couch.

John has walked in behind Tony "Yes we will. If we all have to move in here we will for the short time until the babies are born."

Brad pops up and sits down beside me "I'm good thank you. That little bit of a mood swing had me sweating."

Staring at them with a harsh look "If I need all four of you here with us, then that's the way it's going to be."

John raises his hand "I can do that. I wouldn't mind."

Ashton steps around them "I'm down with that. If needed, I can do that until we find a house. It would only take me a few to go grab my things and I can move in tonight."

She yells from computer room "Yes, here is my car keys. Come get them!"

He looks at me for conformation and I nod "Yeah, go ahead. We can set you up on one of the spare rooms. I will make sure it's ready for you. I'll need help with her anyway for the next few months."

"I'll be right back. I won't be long." He leaves to pack his things to move into a room.


	29. Two Weeks Later

Ashton has moved in to help with Cameron and myself. My mood swings have been everywhere lately and I try my best to control them but it's hard sometimes. Cameron has told me he needs me at the club tonight to help him with some paperwork that he can't figure out. It sounded a little odd but I've agreed to go with him. I get up and get dressed.

"Where do you think your going in that?" he is eyeing my long black dress that has a slit up to my knee and then is also strapless.

"Your club with you" smoothing out the dress.

He shakes his head "Nope, not in that. I've got clients going to be there tonight."

I turn my back on him and grab a sweater "Look, I'm wearing this like it or not. It shows my little baby bump anyway. It's comfortable."

"Fine" he agrees with me "Just stay away from those massive drunk people."

Walking up and cupping his cheeks in my hands "I'm just helping in the office honey. Nothing else. I can't be on the floor anyway. Doctors orders."

"Just stay off your feet. Promise me please" he scans my body slowly down to my feet.

"I will" pecking him on the corner of his mouth. We get into the car and head to the club. I'm swarmed with people hugging me and looking at my baby bump.

Jewel's is first one to reach me "Ah! Thank god your here. I've missed you so much. Let me see those babies." She runs my small bump. Then she grabs me and drags me into the office. "Here, you need to get off your feet. Cameron has been keeping us updated on you. I've missed you so much" pulling his chair out for me to sit down in.

"Yeah, I've missed everyone also. It's been hard not being able to come here and enjoy everyone. I love the lifestyle but it's not fun being confined to it."

She rubs my stomach again "So how far along are you?"

"A little over three months. Their talking about taking the babies around the late eighth month. They will be developed at thirty-four weeks to where they can survive but they want to wait until thirty-six if possible. They just have to keep a very close eye on me."

"How do you feel having 3 at once?" her eyes are dancing around in excitement.

I sigh and lay my hand on my belly "It's been exciting but still shocking that I have three babies inside me st one time."

"So, what do you want? All boys, girls or a mixture?"

"I would like a mixture. Cameron wants a boy so he can be raised to take over the business. I'm fine with that. He said he wanted 6 kids but this might be it. Raising this many at once might do us in."

"You never know. Just have to see later down the road what you want to do" she is smiling at me with a huge grin.

"Yeah, well just have to see what the future brings" not wanting to think about that right now.

"Well, let me get out here for our meeting before these people arrive" she heads towards the door.

Standing up "Here, I'll come with you."

Whirling around on me and holding her hand up "No! You stay here. Cameron's and doctors orders. Don't come out of this office. The paperwork is over there. He's been pulling his hair out trying to figure it out."

"Fine Let me see what I can do with it. There's no need for him to be stressed out any more than what he is."

I grab the paperwork and start looking it over. It's a huge mess. Geez, what in the world is going on here.

On the floor

"You give her that fake messed up paperwork?" looking over at Jewel's as she walks out.

"Yeah, she has it. I just about had to strap her down in there."

I feel a little pang in my chest "I feel bad for her in a way. She is always up and about at the house. I know she's going stir crazy but I can't risk anything with her."

She pats my shoulder "We know Cam, just take it easy tonight. I know your nervous but she'll love it."

"We need to get this done. She'll figure that out shortly. It took me forever to make it up, but she's excellent with numbers" looking back at the closed doors. We all scatter and started decorating for the small party that I have planned. "Ok guys, it looks good. God, why am I so nervous" trying to dry my sweaty palms on my pants.

Ashton looks over at me and shakes his head "Don't worry bro, she'll love it. Just don't show her anything, she will pick up on it."

Her voice comes from the office "Cameron! Come here!"

"Well, I'm up. Just put the finishing touches on that there and we will be out in a few." I walk I to the office to a stressed out Bella.

She points at the papers while giving me the worst look ever "How could you let this get into a mess like this? I got it straightened out but jeez. How could you misplace two million dollars?"

Looking at her in shock and then going over to the desk where she is "I did? I was wondering where that was. I've been trying to figure it out for two days now."

She stabs at the account on the computer screen "You put it in the wrong account. It was suppose to go to this one and you put it in that one. I really need to pee and a drink" shoving the chair back from the desk.

Grabbing her arm and helping her up "Here, you can use mine here."

"When did you put a bathroom in your office?" asking in a shocked voice.

"A couple of months ago. I got tired of going into one with puke and nasty men in it. I had it installed so we both could use it."

"Oh thank god. I hate that other bathroom" she looks relieved.

"Come on, I'll help you. I help her to the bathroom and then poke my head out and they give me the thumbs up. I nod

Bella's POV

I go to the bathroom and come out. Cameron takes my hand and starts to lead me out onto the floor. His hands are very sweaty.

"Hey, what's wrong? Your hands are sweaty."

"Just been working a little. Come on, let's get you something to drink." He opens the door and I walk out to a very nicely decorated room. I look around and it's empty except for his employees.

"Um, what's going on here? Are the clients late?"

Jewels is beside me in no time "No, this is just a small party we put together for you. We know you've been locked up lately and wanted to make you feel better."

Smiling at the room decorated in green and yellow "Can I have a water please?"

Brad points to a table with a tablecloth on it "I got ya." I sit down at the table and we eat a awesome meal, talk and just relax with each other for awhile.

Standing up slowly "I need to pee again. Be right back." I get up and Cameron helps me to the bathroom and then as we are walking back out he stops me and crashes his lips to mine. He pulls me close and deepens the kiss.Eventually we pull apart. "I love you Cameron, so much."

Cameron smiles as he looks at me "I love you too, more than you know." I turn to go back to the table but he holds my hand and doesn't move. He looks at me with love, passion and a sweet smile on his face.

Furrowing my brow a little "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love, nothing at all." He takes a deep breath holds my left hand and drops to one knee. He kisses my stomach a few times. "Bella, I never thought this day would come for me. I never found anyone that makes me as happy as you do. When I look at you, everything else fades. All my problems, my worries and all I see is my love for you. You are my world, my rock and my soul. Will you marry me?"He pulls out a box and opens it.

My hand flies to my mouth and I start crying. Sobbing, I answer him "Yes, of course I will. I love you so much!" He slides the ring on and stands up. Picking me up in an hug as he spins me around kissing me.

"You have made me the happiest person in the world right now."

"So is that what all this was really about?" looking around the room again with tears in my eyes.

He nods "Yes, we've been planning this for over a week."

"Thank you so much. I can't believe this. Wait, was that mistake true or fake? I know you wouldn't misplace that much money on purpose" finally putting everything together.

He kisses me quickly "It was fake love. I made it up so we could decorate out here. You got done faster than I thought you would." Everyone comes over and says their congratulations and hugs me. I'm so happy right now. We finish the evening and finally head home so I can rest.


	30. The Next Morning

The next morning after multiple rounds of love making throughout the night, I wake up to Cameron snuggled up against my back, his nose in my hair and his arm wrapped around my belly lightly. He is sleeping so hard that I just lay there until I can't no more. I lift his arm up and slide out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I couldn't get one last night because we passed out after round three. I wash off, get out and dry off. Walking out, I look over and he is snoring hard. I shake my head, slip my robe on over my pajamas and ring on and head down to the kitchen.

Shelia smiles at me "Good morning. Let me see that ring. He told me that he was going to propose to you, he was a nervous wreck about it."I smile and hold my hand out. She takes it and looks at it. She smiles big and has a tear in her eye. "I'm so glad that he is happy. He has really changed since you came around. He is happier, more relaxed and always taking about you or those babies."

Smiling thinking about him in the same way "I'm very happy with him. He is very protective over me,anything I need to want he gives it to me. I'm living a life that I love."

Ashton slides up behind me and kisses my cheek "Morning, hello beautiful. You down here getting breakfast or lunch?"

"It's almost lunch time but I'm just getting whatever Shelia has ready.

Sheila points to some items that are sitting on the stove "I have some fruit, waffles, bacon and eggs. It will just take me a minute to get that done."

"Ok, I'll get the fruit while you do the others." I walk to the fridge and grab the fruit out. I grab a couple of plates and walk back to the island. We sit down and start eating some of it. Shortly after, she has the rest of the food ready.

Ashton pats his flat stomach "Thank you Shelia. Man, I could get use to this type of life. Sleeping in, waking up in a huge warm house, a wonderful cook."

"Well, you know since he has basically hired you to watch me, your already moved in, just stay with us here. One day when you want to move, you can. Until then, just relax and stay here."

He smiles big "Yeah, I could handle that. Jewels moved in with John and their dating now. A lot of the others we lived with found better places to live so all our friends have spread out everywhere now."

"Yeah, I heard that. I rode by there one day and noticed a lot of our friends were gone. I'm glad they all got out of that eyesore place." He hugs me and runs a finger down my face. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm glad your happy. It's just gonna take time to get over you. I have loved you for years. I tried so much to get you to date me. I understand why you never did, but I will always love you." He kisses my cheek and rubs my belly. "I can't wait to see what you are having. When is the appointment for the reveal?"

"In two days. You want to come with us?"

Smiling like he just won the lottery "I would love to. I really hope you have a girl in the mix. I know he wants a boy, but if you could have a girl that would give you at least both."

"I want at least one girl. I know he needs a boy to run this business eventually so if we have two girls and one boy I'm good with that."

Cameron's voice scares me to where I jump a little "If not, we will have more. I want a big family. Hello love, feeling good this morning?" kissing my cheek.

"I'm fine. Hungry, but otherwise I'm good." Just then, our food arrives and we all dig in eating. Cameron pulls me into his lap and feeds me some food. He kisses my neck. I finally slide back into my own chair.

"I missed waking up with you in my arms this morning" making a pouting face.

"I had to take a shower, pee and was hungry. You were snoring so I didn't want to bother you.

He takes a bite of his food "Well, finish up and get dressed. We have a few errands to run. Oh, I didn't get to ask you, would you like to be married before or after the babies? We can give them my last name of were not."

Scratching my head "I haven't thought about it really. I wasn't expecting this either last night. I thought you might wait until after they were born."

He shakes his head "No, I've been trying to think of a good time for a couple of weeks. I wanted us to at least be engaged when they arrive."

"What do you want? Do you want pictures of me pregnant when we show the kids later in life? Or just tell them that we got married after the fact?"

He smiles and then looks up at me "I would like to do it before, but I'm not going to push you for that."

Thinking for a few minutes "I can do that."

His head snaps up and then he grabs my hand "Really? That's what you want? I was hoping we could say I do before they come."

"I wanted to also but wasn't sure if you wanted that or not."

Cameron looks down at his phone and smiles "I'll get a wedding planner to help you with everything. You can do whatever you want to."

"Can we do it in two months? I will be almost six months pregnant by then and that will give us a short time to get everything ready for them" asking in a hopeful voice.

He runs his finger down my face and smiles "You pick the date and I'll make it happen. You will get everything you want."

Knowing that his pockets are really deep I nod "That sounds good. I'm excited about this."

Ashton sets his fork down "I'll help too. If she needs a ride to go somewhere, I can take her. I bought a truck the other day so she can ride comfortably with me when you can't take her."

He looks at me and nods "Sounds good man. Thanks."

"Where are we going?" wondering why he is getting up.

"Well for one, clothes shopping for you. Your bump needs bigger clothes" pointing at my slowly growing lump.

Rubbing my belly slowly "Yeah, my bump is slowly growing." We finish up and I go grab a blue dress to put on. We get into his car and take off to the mall for clothes.


	31. Gender Day

It's the day of our reveal. I'm up early and putting on clothes. After, I go to the kitchen for breakfast I go wake him up due to he's still sleeping.

Tapping him on his chest "Baby, time to get up. We leave in about an hour." He grabs me and pulls me into the bed.

I squeal as he gently pulls me to him "Baby, I'm dressed already."

"So, you have a tons of clothes I bought you. You can change." He cuddles with me on the bed and rubs my belly. My shirt is pulled up and kisses are showered all over my belly. "Hello my little ones. Daddy can't wait to see you today. I'm so ready to see you and what my love is giving me. I'm already wanting to hold you, shower you with kisses, and spoil you to death. Anything you want I will get you."

I giggle at him "We know. Your whipped already even before you hold them."

He stops and looks up at me with a smile. "'ll show you who's whipped." He pushes my dress up and snaps my thong in half. He shoves into me hard and deep.

"Ah! Oh god, that feels amazing."

"Now who's whipped?" he growls in my ear. He picks up speed and we both release together. He kisses me and pulls out. "Now it's time to get dressed."

"Ugh! Now I have to take a shower again" from where he messed up my clothes and got me sweaty.

"I'll join you.We take a quick shower and I get dressed again." He holds my hand and kisses it. "Your beautiful, absolutely gorgeous." We walk downstairs and he grabs a quick breakfast. Ashton bounds down the stairs and climbs into my SUV with us.

"This is the big day" as he settles into the back seat.

"Yeah, were all excited about this. I can't wait to see what we are having."

"Me either love" he grabs my hand and kisses it "I've been dreaming about this for weeks now. I just hope I get one boy. All girls will be fine, but just wishful thinking." We pull up and the guys help me out. We walk in and sit down waiting for the doctor.

John pokes his head out the door "Miss Parker." The guys help me up and we go to the room. Both of them come in and Ashton sits by the door while Cameron hold my hand and sits up near the monitor. "Well, you ready to see what you have in there?"

My eyes are twinkling "Yes, we are so ready." He puts the jelly and the wand on my stomach. He finds baby number one and looks around on it for a minute.

John smiles at looks at Cameron "Well, looks like a boy here."

He jumps up and fists pumps the air "Yes! Thank goodness."

John takes a picture and then nods "Ok next one." He finds the next one and puts the wand all around on it. "Well, another boy."

Cameron is so happy right now "Oh man. Well, there may be three boys in there then."

He finds the last one hidden in a corner. :Well, this one is hiding from me here. Hum, let's see. Uh huh, yeah ah there we are. Well the last one is a girl."

I squeal and let out a small breath "Yeah, I get my little girl out of these."

Ashton is smiling from where he is sitting "Two boys and a girl. Wow. Congratulations guys."

"I can promise you that these boys will protect her with their life. They won't let her sneeze without checking up on her."

Looking at the monitor "Hey now, she needs room to breathe somewhat now. Just wait until she starts dating."

Cameron bows up and shakes his head "Uh nope, she will be locked in the house until she is thirty."

The doctor chuckles and gives us the pictures clearly showing their genders. We all walk out and get into the car. He pulls out and goes in the opposite direction of the house.

"Baby, where we going?" looking around the area.

"Now we know the genders, were going shopping. It's been holding me back but now we can buy things and start the nursery. I want to get it done before we get married and before they get here."

Ashton wraps around the seat and hold my shoulders "Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. Have you thought about names at all?"

"If I had a boy I wanted Colton but now that there's two the other can be Cole. I'll let Bella choose the girl's name" Cameron says with a huge smile.

"Cole and Colton huh? I like those. Close but not quite the same name."

"Are you gonna stay with the C for the girl or go a different way?"

"I like Cheyenne and call her Chey. My grandma was named that and I always loved it" remembering when I was growing up with her.

"That's a beautiful name too. Still a C but different from the boys."

"She will get everything fit for a princess too. She is the only girl out of this lot and she will be our little princess" grabbing his hand and rubbing his knuckles.

"It's gonna be a wild ride with these two boys and then just one girl. If their anything like me, these boys are gonna be a handful" he has a little worry on his face.

"I guess we will just have to make sure they are raised not to be a bad ass" making sure he knows what I want for them.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me "Yeah right! These boys will know how to fight by the time their six. They will be trained with guns and everything. We will have a lot of fun with these three growing up together. I just can't wait."


	32. Getting The Correct Things

We pull into the baby store and we all get out. Cameron grabs my hand and we go inside and look around. I find the perfect thing for our girl. .

"That's what I want for her room. We can cancel the other cribs. I love that one" pointing at a white crib that looks like a carriage.

"Naw, we'll keep the first ones we picked out. I have a summer house that will need them too."

"Where is it at?" wondering where his other house could be.

"On the beach in Florida. It was my parents so I got it."

"That sounds nice. I'd love to go there and see it" wondering if he will take me there sometime.

"It's a nice summer home. It's rented out most of the year, but we can go anytime we want. I can cancel the renters if needed."

I shake my head "No, I hate to ruin someone's vacation doing that. Well just pick a date and make sure it's not rented."

"Sounds good to me then "

.Ashton gets our attention as he is pointing at a sample of a decorated room "Hey guys, this is so cute" it is a white crib that is decorated out with all kinds of hot air balloons and very colorful.

"Oh, I love that. I've always love hot air balloons."

"Yeah I like that too. Well take that arrangement. Now let me see what I can find that I like" we locate the set and all the accessories to go with it. He looks for awhile and we look at clothes.

"I love all these. They are so cute." I put outfit after outfit into a buggy. Cameron finally comes over with a smile and pulls me to his selection.

"This is what I want for the third one"it is a light gray crib that has a huge headboard in the back. The scheme is blue, white and gray with stars all over the bumper pad, crib sheet and comforter. The mobile has lambs on it and then there are a ton of accessories to go with it.

"Very cute. I love it." We pull tags and take pictures so we can have the nurseries done exactly like these are. "Look at all this that I've gotten already" holding up a ton of onesies that have different sayings on them. My favorite two are one is written in pink "He did it" the middle one in green says "They did it" and then the last one in blue says "She did it" and the other has three white onesies that say "I was planned" "I was not" and "Me neither." We get a stroller that is made for three babies at once. Pack and plays for the boys done in a dark gray that is big enough for both of them with bassinets on the top for when they are little.

"I'll get a pink one for our girl" grabbing a pack and play for her that sets up the same as the boys" The stroller also comes in a lime green but I liked the orange."

"Yeah, I like orange one. I love those clothes. They fit our babies perfectly.

"I'll have to find what I want them to wear home from the hospital, but this is a good start to put in their closets."

"I want to look too." We walk over to the nicer clothes and find all kinds of cute outfits and then what I want them to wear when we are discharged.

"I found Cheyenne's outfit" holding up a pink outfit with white poka dots, frills around the butt area and a bonnet to match.

Ashton comes over with a very nice looking suit "Hey, I found one for Cole"

"I found Colton one" Cameron holds up a outfit that is has blue shorts with suspenders and a white shirt underneath.

"Those are perfect homecoming outfits."

"Now we need car seats also. Let's go look at them." We walk over there and pick out sets we like.

I find a pink one for Chey, Cameron picks out a blue one and Ashton gets a green one for the boys.

"I want a single one for Chey" pointing at a single stroller that has the seat with it and of course is pink. "That way you can have the boys in that one and I can put her in this one" pointing out the double stroller that is blue for the boys. "This will be nice if we want to each push them then as they are older, we can use the triple stroller for all of them together when we go places."

"Whatever you want love" he helps load the items into the buggy "That way we can have all three together and then other times we can separate them." We load all the thing up into buggies to where we each have one and head to the cash register.

Ashton laughs as we look at the piles and piles of bags "Thank god we brought the SUV. We wouldn't have room otherwise."

"The cribs will be delivered to the house along with the big stroller. They will be there in two days." The guys load up the car and we head back to the house. They get people to help unload and we take the items to three empty rooms in the house. I start stocking the closets with the clothes we bought. Cameron is on the phone getting a interior decorator to come set the rooms up.

"All that's done and a wedding planner will be here tomorrow to help you get started on that also."

Ashton taps me on my shoulder "I know Jewel will be your maid of honor. I can get her to come by and help also."

"I would love that. She can help with colors, and maybe other things I might have questions on."

"Maybe she can help you with a date also. I have calls to make on a few items. Do you have a month in mind?"

"Well the babies are due in October but probably be taken in September so how about the end of July/"

"Now all you have to do is pick a date. I don't want the 4th or the week after. All ready have huge shipments coming in that I have to be here for. The last two weeks are open. So pick a date then."

Looking at the calendar on my phone as we are talking "How about the third Saturday in July. That would be the twentieth. I'm going to be fat anyway and and we will just have to make sure we are in a cool place."

"You are going to be very pretty with our babies no matter how much weight you gain" he wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my belly.

Turning my head towards him "Flattery will get you no where."

"I agree. You will be very pretty no matter what you look like" Ashton smiles at me but it does not reach his eyes.

"Thanks guys. Ok, I'm starving, we didn't stop to eat."

"Oh crap, sorry honey. We were so excited about the babies that I forgot" starting towards the kitchen.

"That's fine. I didn't think about it until just now. My stomach growled so I need to go get some food."

"We'll all will grab some food and then we need to get to the club. You need to rest for the night" making sure I don't insist on going with him.

"I'm a little tired. Guess I will just gonna eat, take an quick showerand lay down in the bed to watch TV for the night."

He kisses me quickly "Don't try to stay up. If you get sleepy then go to sleep for the night. I will come home if I can early but please don't wait up for me."

"I won't. I'll be asleep by eleven if not before" trying to hold back a yawn. With that we all eat, then the guys leave. I go get my shower, watch TV for a while and then finally fall asleep for the night.


	33. Planning Everything

The next morning I wake up and get ready for the morning with Jewel and the wedding planner.

Jewel comes running into the house "Ahhhhhh! I'm so happy girl. I've been waiting for this."

Dodging her attack as she tries to bear hug me "Yeah, I know."

Jewel looks down at books I have spread out on the table "So what's your limit on this?"

"I'm not going......." but I am cut off by Cameron coming down the steps.

"She doesn't have a limit. Whatever she wants, she gets."

"But...." He kisses me and looks into my eyes.

"You will have the wedding of your dreams with me. Jewel, I mean it, money is no option. If she finds something she really wants it, you make sure she does. Don't let her cheap out on this either. You are put in charge of spending as much money as you want to."

"Ok, I will."

"Jewels, your suppose to be on my side here."

"Girl, he gave you an unlimited budget and we are going to use it to the max" she starts flipping through the magazines that she likes.

The wedding planner who introduces herself as Wanda has been let in and sits down in front of me with a book in her hand "Ok Isabella, what kind of wedding are you wanting? Indoor, outdoor, beach wedding?"

"I would love a beach wedding. I've seen so many pictures of beach weddings. Cameron, would you object to a beach wedding?" yelling into the kitchen where he is making him a plate.

"That would be a nice way to get married. We wouldn't have to get all nicely dressed up in all that gear."

I think hard and then get some payback on him "Nope, nope, nope. If I'm wearing a wedding dress then you are wearing a tux."

Cameron walks into the place we are sitting and sits down at the table "On the beach? I will burn up."

"It's only for a short time then you can take the jacket off. Our reception will be indoors" giggling at his face of him thinking how hot it will be.

Wanda turns back to me "Ok, so what beach would you want to be at?"

"Bali?" he looks up from his meal.

"How about the Bahamas?" looking at a picture in one of the magazines.

That's better. I love that idea."

Wanda nods "Ok, so we are looking for a place in the Bahamas then" as she starts flipping through her phone.

"I know of a hotel down there that I've stayed in before. All the wedding guests will stay there. I call and block off a wing of it for us."

"Ok, so are we having a dinner?" she looks at me for this answer.

"Yes, I want a dinner after our wedding."

Cameron has gotten back up and walked back into the kitchen for a drink, he says from the kitchen "I want steak on the menu."

She laughs "That can be on there. We can go over that later. Right now I want to see what kind of venue you want."

"We must have a dance floor. I also want a lot of colors to. I'm not sticking with just one or two. I want the reception to be lively with all kinds of colors."

Wanda flips to some pages and I pick out four colors I love "Ok, I can definitely work with that. With a beach wedding we will just use simple decorations and then have the vibrant colors at the reception."

"I love that idea. That way with the beach it would be simple to match and the backdrop of the ocean will be the main focus."

Jewel taps a picture "I can't wait to get my dress. It's got to be light weight but also match your beach theme. Oh we can go barefoot too."

I shake my head "No, I don't want to. I hate having sand between my toes."

"I think I have everything now. Oh, the food, besides steak" Wanda looks back up at us from writing her things down.

Jewel says "I want fish, it's going to be a beach wedding so you have to have seafood."Cameron comes back in and sits down beside me "How about this. We will have steak, fish and chicken. I want steak, Jewel you want fish and Bella loves baked chicken."

"Sounds good to me. That way everyone gets something that they like to eat." We get the flowers, decorations and venues picked out and reserved. Cameron also gets a few things booked and we are done with all the details.

" Let me finish my lunch and then we are going shopping. Since everyone is here, we are going to go get our wedding attire."

Jewel jumps up and shakes her hips "Yes! We can coordinate what we will wear. We only have a short time before we will go down there anyway."

Looking at Cameron "Speaking of that, how are we going? Plane?"

Cameron smiles and then looks at all of us "Nope, cruise ship. Already booked and ready for us."

Ashton's jaw drops open "All of us are going on a ship together?"

"Yeah, and the boat will be only ours" pointing to everyone in the room.

"Ok, how did you pull that off?" she crosses her arms and looks at him.

He shrugs "One of my clients owns a cruise line. I called him and he said he has a smaller ship that he will let us have. It's taken care of. Oh, we will be gone for close to a month."

Tony sits down on the chair next to us "So do we need to stay behind to run things?"

"No, everything is going to shut down for that entire time. Let everyone know they have three weeks to get what they need. After that, the business will be shut down for a whole month so we can go."

John smiles really big "Man, I could really use a vacation. It's been years since we took one."

"It's been too long. That's why I taking so long off for this. He said it would take four days to cruise down there. Then that gives us three days before the wedding. So we can explore the island and enjoy ourselves. After the wedding, we will have two weeks on the island and then cruise back here."

Brad sits back and looks at all of us "That's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, we are long overdue for something like this" John says as he looks through a couple of the books laying on the table.

"Everything will be taken care of also. My treat. Now if you want to buy some things on the island then you are more than welcome. The ship and hotel is paid for." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He wraps his hands around my waist and deepens the kiss. "I've always wanted a big wedding so we are getting a nice sized one with huge benefit."

"Yeah, it's going to be a very nice wedding and I can't wait."

"I'm glad that you are excited. I'm also very excited about this" pointing to a gown that is laying open on the table in a book.

"Ashton, can I talk to you for a second? I want to ask you a question in private."

Ashton stands up and then helps me up "Yeah, sure." We walk into the office and I close the door. He turns and looks at me with questioning eyes. "Ashton, you are my best friend. Since I have no family so I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle. He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'm sorry, I should have asked one of the other guys. I wasn't thinking" forgetting he wishes that this was him instead.

Ashton looks at me and then nods "It just took me by surprise. I have one condition to be able to do that."

"What's that?" hoping this is not hurting him.

"Since I will never be able to date you because of your engagement to Cameron, if he ever hurts you or it doesn't work out, you will tell me so I can take care of him and also allow me the first date when your ready."

I nod slowly knowing now he is still hurting inside "You are like my brother but I know how you feel about me."

"As long as we are on the same page with this, then I would be honored to do that." I hug him and kiss his cheek. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. We walk back out to the room where everyone is waiting on us.


	34. Wedding Dress Shopping

"Alright, let's grab lunch and then we have an appointment at two with the bridal shop."

"Don't tell me, you arranged that earlier to" wondering how he can get things done so fast.

"Baby, I have ton of people who are in my phone. I just call and they usually deliver. There are a ton of clients that owe me favors also. So, I'm cashing in on them now." We walk into the dining room and sit down to eat our lunch. When we're done, we all load in the cars and head to the bridle shop. We walk in and a saleswoman comes over and hugs Cameron.

Becky has her arms wrapped around him "Ah! Cameron, long time no see baby."

Cameron peels himself out of her arms "Hello Becky. How have you been?"

She smiles so big as she looks at him "I've been good. How have you been? It's been what three years now?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile" as he tries to step away from her.

"So what can I help you with? Do you need new shoes? Another shirt?" scanning his body slowly.

"We need tuxedos and the ladies need dresses. My fiancee is looking for a wedding dress and her friend needs a maid of honor dress along with the other ladies needing bridesmaid dresses."

Her face turns from a smile to a shocked look with a scowl underneath it "Did you say fiancee? Your engaged?"

He nods and takes my hand back "Yes and she is also carrying our triplets. We are wanting to get married before they are born." She shoots me a glare but then smiles at him.

"Of course" she says with a plastered on smile "I'll get one of my top sales people to help them and I will help you guys with what you need."

Cameron shuts her down quickly "I think we will be fine. I know my way around here. Just please help these ladies." Her smile falls and she turns around and walks back into the bridle room. We follow her and the guys go downstairs.

Becky looks straight ahead as she talks "So, what kind of wedding are you having?"

Trying to ignore her rudeness "We are getting married in the Bahamas on the beach. I'm wanting something with a beach theme and light weight."

"Well, let me see what my floor manager can suggest exactly what you are looking for. I have a client who is suppose to call" as she marches off to get the lady she was talking about.

Anna walks up and shakes my hand "Hello, what can I help you with today?"

Jewel speaks up this time "She's getting married on the beach and we want a dress for her that's different but also made of light material. I also need a dress myself" running her hands along her curves.

Anna looks at us with a polite smile "Let me go pull some dresses and I'll be back shortly." She leaves and comes back with several beautiful dresses. I try on many of them, but I fall in love with one in particular.

"This is perfect for what I want. I absolutely love it" spinning in the light fabric as it flows down my body just perfectly. It is a beautiful pink dress that is not very heavy. The neck is a sweet heart and has pink roses that line it all the way around to the drop back. Along the bottom is three rows of pink roses that go all the way around the skirt. It does not have a train on it and I am glad about that part.

"It looks so good on you girl" ash she fluffs my skirt out " You have to get these, they come in pink also!" she is holding up what is a white lace barefoot sandal. It has a lace middle that wraps around my second toe and then runs around to the back of my heal and snaps just underneath my ankle.

"I didn't want to go barefoot but these are absolutely stunning. I think I could change my mind on that with these" I have sat down for her to slip them on me and then I stood back up and looked in a mirror to see the whole outfit together.

"Yes! Thank you" she waves me back into the dressing room "Now for my dress" as she walks off to get some that she likes. She tried on so many dresses that I don;t think I will find one that I like. When she puts on the last dress I decide on that one and I absolutely love it on her. It is a dark blue dress that fades into a lighter blue and then turns into white at the bottom of the dress. It is also a sweetheart neckline and fits her body perfectly as it hugs her waist and then flares out towards the bottom.

"These barefoot accents also come in blue. We can get them for us" as she holds up a set that is identical to mine but in blue.

"I love that idea" as she prances in front of the mirror with her attire on, swaying her hips and flicking her dress from side to side.

"Look at these" holing up a set of the barefoot accents that are rhinestones with three pink stones going down the front of my foot "You need this instead. This will complete your dress. Then you need these shoes for when you dance at the reception."

"These barefoot accents would be different from what you are wearing. I love the jewelry and those shoes are perfect" pointing at the pink rhinestone shoes that are in the box sitting beside me. We have also picked out a beautiful diamond necklace that has huge pink jewels lining it as it makes it way around my neck. It also came with a matching bracelet and dangling earrings that matched. "We'll take all of this please" handing it off to Anna.

"Yes mam. I will bag all of this up for you immediately. You want a veil also?" she has come in with a long pink veil that has lace running around the edge and white pearls decorate the mesh material.

"Yes please. Also all the bridesmaids dresses too" as she gathers up the extra dresses we picked out for them. They are just a solid ocean blue dress, sweetheart neckline that goes down into a nice flare in the skirt. The material is light and flowing. She bags everything up for us and I had her my card that Cameron gave me. It's linked to his account so I could get everything I needed. Handing her a $100 tip, I smile at her for helping us with so much patience and knowledge. "This is for you. You were so patient with us and so very helpful. I will recommend you to all my friends" loving how well she took care of us. We sit down on a couch to wait for the guys to finish. "Ok, we just need to wait on the guys now. So how are you and Brad working out? He has had his eyes on you for a while" giving her a knowing smile.

She blushes hard "We are still learning each other but really enjoy each other's company. There are a lot of things that we both like and he is a wonderful cook. He helps me out all the time in the kitchen. He is so sweet and boy is he good in......" I clamp my hand over her mouth. I don't need to hear about her bedroom adventures.

Cameron is walking up the stairs and smiles when he sees me "Ok ladies, looks like you are done?" The guys come up the steps with their tuxes in bags smiling.

"Were done" nodding to the bags waiting for us at the counter "We were waiting on you guys to finish. I hope you got a beach color and the fabric is lightweight?"

He smiles wider "We did. You get everything you wanted love?"

"Yes, I think you will like it."

Pulling me to him he whispers in my ear "I will more than like it, it's on you baby. I will love it." He kisses me and hold my hand as we leave. The guys grab our bags off the counter and we walk out to put our bags in the cars.

Becky steps out and looks at us "Cameron, can I speak with you for a minute?"

He grabs my hand and we start to walk towards her.

Her voice is harsh and demanding "Alone!"

He looks over at me and then back at her, with a low warning voice he tells her "Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of her." We walk back in and she rounds on us with a nasty look on her face.

Becky jabs a finger in my direction "Your whore here have my saleswoman a tip. I don't appreciate that at all." Before I can blink, Cameron has her by her neck and up against the wall. She gasps for air.

"Don't you ever call her that again! You understand me?" She nods and he puts her down. He releases her neck and she gasps for air. "Why couldn't my fiancee give the woman a tip? I gave the gentleman that helped us one."

Becky coughs as she tries to talk "She gave her $100. I also think she stole some items from the store."

Cameron is getting mad now, his face is getting red quickly "How did you come to that conclusion? Get your lady out here and see what she has to say."

Anna walks out from behind the desk with a angry and shocked look on her face "Are you serious right now? You blaming her because you are jealous? If that's the way you run this business then I quit! She paid for everything, then sat on that seat right there and didn't move until the men walked up here. I can run her receipt and then show you that it all matches."

"I came here in good faith Becky due to you are a friend and a client. Now since you have just accused her of that, you are no longer allowed to do business with me. I don't take lightly to people saying falsehoods about anyone I employee. Especially when it comes to my fiancee" his scowl is saying that he is close to blowing a gasket.

"But, but......" she stammers.

I turn to Anna and look at her with a kind smile "Are you any good at accounting?"

Anna nods and smiles "Yes I am."

"I need an accountant at the club to help me out. Since you quit here, I will hire you to work for us. Come in tomorrow and I will show you what I need you to do" handing her a card with the club's name and address on it.

Anna takes the card and looks at it with a joyous look "Thank you miss."

"Please, call me Bella. How about tomorrow at 10?"

She smiles and then gives me a gently hug "Yes and thank you so much." She walks out of the store with a huge grin on her face. Cameron grabs my hips and crashes his lips to mine. We kiss for a minute and then turn to leave the store.

"This is the last time I will ever step foot in this place as long as you run it. I'm also going to spread the word about what you did here" he has steps up close to her.

Becky is shaking now due to his threatening posture over her "Cameron, I'm sorry. I thought she was after you for your money. I still love you."

"Why do you think we broke up? I didn't like the way you did things and you are one to talk about being after me for my money. You didn't have this life when we met. I helped you get this job, now you will not have it anymore. Your fired!"

she drops to her knees "Please don't! I need this."

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth. Now get out of my store!" pointing to the door she runs out crying and Anna comes back in puzzled.

"What happened?" looking at both of us.

"The store is yours Anna. She was fired and now you can take her place. I promote you to Head Manager of the business."

"Really?" she looks around like she can not believe what is going on "Oh my god! Thank you! This has been my dream to be able to run a business like this."

He calms down and turns on his sweet smile again "Your welcome. I've had tons of complaints about her and haven't had the time to take care of it. I came down here today to take care of it. I wanted to see how she reacted and how you handled yourself also. I've been told a lot of wonderful things about how well you work with the customers. Enjoy yourself and keep this business booming."

"Yes sir" she gives him a salute and we both smile walking out together hand in hand.


	35. Are We Ready Yet?

We leave tomorrow for our cruise and wedding. I'm so nervous about this. Cameron has the doctor also coming along just in case. I am now six months pregnant and gaining weight. I hate the way I am starting to look.

"Ugh! I hate myself right now. I'm getting so fat" turning in the walk in closet mirror that stretches from ceiling to floor. Cameron wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck while nibbling on it and slowly moves up to my ear. My knees buckle and he holds me steady.

I feel him smiling against my skin "I see I still have have an effect on you. Also, your not fat, your carrying the future line of Miller's. It looks sexy as hell on you." He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He takes our clothes off and puts me on my knees as he slowly pushes inside me. He wraps his arms around my stomach as he picks up speed. Soon we are coming together. He rubs my stomach slowly and kisses my back. "You are perfect, you know that? I couldn't have asked for anyone else who I would be happy with. You are my life and now we have three children on the way" his hands still running the swollen belly that I have.

"I couldn't imagine not being with you either. You are my world Cameron." He pulls out and we go take a quick shower together. He helps me dry off and we lay down in the bed together. I can't get him to leave my side much anymore. If he's not making sure I'm on the bed resting, bringing me food or whatever I need. He waits on me hand and foot like I'm going to die anytime. I have tried to do things myself but he posted people that watched me until I finally gave up and did what I was suppose to.

Gently twirling a lock of my hair around his finger "Get some sleep love. We leave early in the morning. Everything is downstairs ready to go into the cars and I've laid out the outfit you wanted to wear in the morning" pointing to a white dress hanging on the wall hook.

Next Morning at six I am woke up by wet kisses all over my face "Ew! Quit with the slobbering kisses. I'm awake jeez" swatting him away from me.

He chuckles and moves back "I've been trying to wake you for five minutes. You've been snoring and slapping at me the entire time. I had to do something to get you to wake up."

Wiping my face off "Ugh! Now I need another shower."

He pins me down and shakes his head "No, just wash your face. The rest of you is fine. I just kissed your face." He helps me up and walks with me to the bathroom.

"What? I can't go to the bathroom without you now?" looking at him crossly.

He points at the shower "I mean it, no shower. We're leaving in twenty minutes. Get freshened up and I'll help you get dressed. We will grab breakfast on the plane. It leaves in less than a hour." I pee, wash up and then just to aggravate him, I turn the shower on. "Damn it Bella, we don't have time for this!" He bursts into the bathroom and I smile at him. He chuckles and cuts the shower off. He kisses me and smacks my ass hard.

"Ow! That hurt" rubbing the now red spot forming on my cheek.

"That's what you get for teasing me."

I give him a seductive smile and walk my fingers up his bare chest "Oh I haven't begun to tease you yet love. You just wait and see." He growls and picks me up, carrying me into the room. He grabs my clothes and helps me get dressed. I play with him some more rubbing his manhood some. He looks at me with heated eyes.

"I know what your doing. Stop, we can't be late for this? We have weeks to do what we want and trust me, I will be doing a lot of what I want. Doctor said that I only have a month tops before I have to stop making love to you so I'm going to make sure it's out of my system by the time we come home. There may be days that you can't walk around the ship if you keep that up" grabbing my hands and holding them around my wrist.

"Oh? Gonna keep me bed ridden huh?" peaking up at him through my eyelashes.

"You will be riding me in the bed plenty of times" that sexy smile is in full form. He kisses me as he helps me to finish dressing. Helping me up, we walk down the stairs together and to the waiting cars. He helps me in and then slides into the other side. "You guys ready? Grab the other car and let's go" looking around at his crew that has just finished packing the cars.

"Shot gun!" Brad yells out

John grabs the keys from Cameron "Driving!"

"Ok, back seat for me" Cameron grumbles.

Jewel's gives all of us a look "I guess that's back seat for me since Ashton is riding with you guys.

Brad grabs her and kisses her hard "Just kidding. I want the back seat with you baby." We all laugh and everyone gets settled in the cars. We drive for about thirty minutes to the airport. We pull up to a medium sized plane and we all get out.

Cameron points to the back of the cars "Guys, grab those bags. Ashton grab our suits and the girls dresses so we can hang them up in the closet."

Jewel's gets out and starts towards the back of the car "I'll help. I can grab the dresses if you grab the suits."

Just then another car pulls up. Brandon gets out with a cross look on his face "Are you really going to leave me behind on this free vacation?"

Cameron laughs at him "No, you ass is just late man."

Brandon pulls his phone out and looks at the time "Only like five minutes."

"Let's get this stuff loaded so we can get out of here. I really need this vacation" as he starts grabbing our bags to load them.

Tony comes out from behind the car with a ton of luggage "We all do man."

John is now having trouble loading his into his arms "I've been waiting for a good reason to take one. Now we have it" as he finally gets his things sorted in his hands.

Brad is smiling "Yeah, when the Boss man closes everything down then you don't have a choice."

Jewel's points at me and then rubs my belly "I'm just glad to see my best friend getting married to her love."

The doctor John nods his head "Yeah, and I get a paid vacation tagging along with all of you just to keep an eye on a pregnant fiancee and the babies." We all break out into laughter as we board the plane. We get our seats and settle in for the four hour flight to the airport near the cruise ship in Florida.


	36. Finally On Our Way

We have landed and are getting our things into the cars so we can head to the ship. Cameron helps me down the steps with the doctor in tow behind me.

Trying to get them to back off a little and give me space "Gosh guys, you'd think these babies were about to drop with the way you all are acting."

John is right on my heals "Never can be to careful."

"I'm just doing as the doctor has ordered" nodding towards John.

"I know" as I do a long sigh.

Cameron chuckles and then gives me a quick kiss "I want to be married to you first, then you can drop these lovelies all you want."

John looks over at Cameron "Does the ship have a medical wing in it."

"Yes and it's all yours."

"Well, it's nice to have a backup plan just in case."

Cameron has a disappointed look on his face "Let's hope not. I want to say I Do before we have to be on diaper duty."

"Ha, ha! That's funny there. Yeah, I want to say I Do first also" agreeing with him.

We laugh as we get into the cars and start to drive off towards the ship. We drive for about forty-five minutes and finally pull up to the harbor. Cameron gets the car as close as possible and helps me out. We walk up the ramp and onto the ship.

"Ok guys, the ship is ours. Go find whatever room you want EXCEPT the Penthouse suite. That's ours. There are plenty of other suites on the boat that are very nice. Check in with the maids and let them know what room you are in. That way they will know where to go to change the sheets, towels and everything else they need to do."It looks like a bunch or rats as everyone scatters to find their rooms. Cameron yells as they run off "Suites are on decks 5 and 6!"

"Their funny. Everyone running like they are in a marathon to get to the rooms" watching them disappear into the halls.

"Yeah, come on" he is chuckling at how they are acting "I'll show you ours." He walks me to the elevator and the doctor follows.

John looks at the button that he pushes "I need to see exactly where you guys are in case I get a call in the night. I'm probably going to stay on the same floor as you and a few doors down so no one has to go running around this maze hollering for me."

"Our deck has some very nice rooms on it. If you don't want a suite then the rooms are also pretty big. He shot me pictures of the layouts. The staff here is the best he has also." There's a worker standing at the end of the hall when we arrive. They give us a key, we open the doors and we walk down to a room. He opens the door with a card and we walk in. When we step in, it is like a different world. There is a huge walk in area, followed by a sitting area that looks out tons of glass windows. Then a nice sized kitchen, followed by a breakfast area and then three bedrooms. We walk into ours and it is massive. It has a private deck that overlooks the ocean, private hot tub and lounging chairs.

"Oh Wow! This is beautiful. It's so big"

John nods in agreement "Yeah, only the best for the marrying couple huh?"

Cameron smiles as he looks at my reaction to all of it "You know it. I picked this one out from the pictures he sent me. The other suites are nice but not on this scale. This is the biggest one on the ship."

"I'm going down the hall with the worker here to find my room. Call me if you need me" John starts to walk out to find his room."

"We will. Thank you for everything" Cameron shakes his hand.

John smiles and then chuckles lowly "Hey, about a month on a cruise? I would of been stupid to say no and miss out on this" pointing out the windows.

Cameron chuckles "Yeah, that's what everybody is saying." He leaves and Cameron puts our luggage in the closet. He hangs our wedding attire up and then come over to me and hugs me. "Almost there baby. Just a few more days and we will be married, and then be full fledged parents" leaning down to kiss my belly.

"Yeah, are you just as nervous as I am? I shouldn't be but for some reason I am."

Cameron looks around to make sure no one has walked in behind us "To tell you a secret, I'm a little nervous myself. I feel like you, don't know why I am but I have this little nervousness going on. I guess because we are finally doing what we both didn't realize we would be doing. I never thought I would fall in love, or ever get married. You changed everything that day you walked into the office. Your boldness when you stood your ground against me when I tried to make you a stripper. Your attitude towards everything was so stubborn. I found myself just asking you to come to the office so we could just talk. The more time I spent with you, the more I started feeling that I liked you and then I started falling in love with you. I always worried about you on that floor but you showed me that you could stand your ground. That's when I knew that I had found my match. Then I asked you to move in and that made me want you more. Then we just grew closer and closer until we both fell in love with each other."

"The first time I met you I was nervous, but then I stood up to you and that look on your face showed me that you were not use to people basically standing up to you. Then when I tried to walk out, you were so quick to stop me and agree with me. After that it was just a slow process of getting to know you, letting my guard down and letting you in. Now look at us, in love, about to get married and start our own family. I couldn't imagine my life any different now. Before I wasn't sure which way it would go. Poor, trying to survive and then I met you and you did everything you could to get my attention and make sure you turned my head. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me."

"We came from different back grounds but fate made us for each other and we found ourselves together in the most unpredictable manner. I will always remember the way we met and how we fell in love. I'll always be grateful for finding you" he kisses me deeply as the horn sounds for the boat to leave.


	37. Enjoying The Ship

We start touring the ship to find out where everything is. We find the other rooms that everyone claimed. There is the casinos, workout rooms, shops, restaurants and multiple pools with hot tubs.

"God, I could get lost in this place. If I don't come to our room by midnight you may have to send a search party out for me."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "You will probably be with me most of the time anyway. I'm not going far enough to where you'll get lost. If you do decide to go off and explore, just take someone with you. If something happens, I don't want to find you giving birth in a hallway by yourself. Understand?" I laugh at his remark. He looks at me with dead serious eyes and I nod my head. We walk into the casino to start playing some of the games. "Blackjack is my favorite game. Come on, we have an unlimited budget with the chips. We can't cash in in them but we can have fun." He hands me a huge stack of chips and sits down and starts playing. He is very good at it and has a heaping pile in front of him in no time. I turn to go find something that I want to play. I walk up to a roulette table and start playing it. I loose more than I win. Standing up, I move to another table trying my luck. Soon I'm out of chips and waddle my way back to Cameron. His pile is enormous now. I plop down beside him and rub my belly. "What's wrong? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No, they are just very active right now" trying to shift one of them that has traveled up into my ribs "How the hell are you so good at this? I lost all mine and you have like ten times what you started with!"

"I've played this game a ton. Studied it and made it my favorite one to play. I just learned a lot of tricks on how to win." Just then I have a kick that makes me jump hard. He looks at me and rubs my belly. He leans over and talks to them. They settle down almost immediately and I sigh. "What?"

"I know who they will be cuddling with after their born. Not me" giving him a hard look.

He laughs "They just like the sound of my voice. That's all." He turns back and starts playing again. After another hour he stops and gets up from the table.

Looking at his huge pile of chips that he has pushed back to the attendant "If you could cash in, how much is there?" The attendant counts it and looks at Cameron shocked.

"I told you, I love this game." He tells us there's fifteen million there. I look at him and he just shrugs. He interlocks our fingers and we start to walk into one of the shops. We look around and I buy a few things that I like. My stomach growls and we head to a restaurant to eat. He pulls my chair out tand helps me sit down. We look over the menus.

"Ooooh! They have grilled chicken and shrimp. Thank goodness."

He looks me over slowly "Your gonna turn into a chicken if you don't stop."

"Well, at least I'm not craving anything nasty" firing back at him.

"No, but you have been eating wired things a lot."

"Like what?" crossing my arms.

He shivers "Asparagus? Did you ever eat that before?"

"No not really" now that I think about it.

"Then you have been downing a lot of ice cream too. Chocolate, cookies and cream, pistachio, and strawberry just to name a few."

"I get it. Yeah, I guess these babies are making me eat a few things I normally don't" wanting to end this discussion.

"Good afternoon, what can I offer you to drink today?" a very nicely dresses waitress shows up at the table.

"I want a Belgian Ale please in the tall glass."

"Coke for me."

"Ok, be right back" she turns to walk away.

Just then Brad and some of the others have showed up "Hey guys, got hungry too huh?"

Julianne "Mind if we join you two?"

"Sure, that's fine" pointing to the huge table we sat down at in case this happened.

They sit down and the waitress comes back with ours. "Hello, what can I get for you to drink today?"

Julianne looks over the menu for a second "Chardonnay for me."

Brad points to what he wants "Bud Light here."

I groan as they order these things. Cameron looks at me and laughs. "Missing the high life sweetheart?"

Feeling like he is trying to rub it in "You have no idea how much I would love to have that."

"You can again for a short time before your pregnant again" he rubs my leg slowly with his hand.

Feeling a little irritated at this "Look now! I'm not a baby making machine over here. It's going to be awhile before another one comes along. At least two years if not longer."

They all laugh and Cameron's eyes sparkle in the lights. Crap, I'm in for a long road with this horny toad. Cameron shrugs his shoulders and goes back to the menu "If it happens, it happens. Let's just leave it at that."

Brad looks at both of us "Yeah and the way you two hump like bunnies then you will have ten kids in the next six years. As soon as one is out, you'll have her knocked up with another one."

I throw my fork at him and he dodges it. We all laugh and cut up. "So, when is your date going to be man?" pointing at him.

Brad chokes on his beer and looks at Cameron.

John throws his hands up in the air "We haven't gotten that far yet. I working on it slowly!"

He points to my stomach "My kids are going to need play mates besides themselves so you better hurry up."

Julianne blushes hard "Oh my god! You are so funny."

The waitress has returned with the other drinks "Have you decided on what you would like to eat tonight?" We all order what we want and go back to talking about babies, our wedding and how everything is about to change in the next month or so.

Julianne shakes her head at me in disagreement "Come on girl, you have to know what you want for a wedding gift."

Grabbing onto Cameron's arm and smiling "I have everything I need. We have a house that's decorated, cars, money, what else is there?"

Cameron makes a suggestion "How about this, look around the island and see if you find something that catches your eye. Buy it for her as your wedding present."

Brad looks over at Cameron "What about you Boss? Same thing from me."

"Same answer. I don't need anything but if you see something you think I would like, then get it."

John sips on his drink and looks over at me as he walks in "How are you feeling now?"

I decide to make a smug remark "Very pregnant unfortunately." Everyone burst out laughing, and the doctor looks at me with a smile.

John laughs "Wasn't expecting that answer. I need you to come to see me when your finished. I want to check on everything."

Cameron tells him "Ok doc, well be there." He sits with us since we sat down at a huge table anyway. It always seems that everyone winds up sitting around us or with us when we eat. We all talk, eat and enjoy ourselves for the next couple of hours.


	38. Finally Relaxing

We spend the next few days roaming the ship, playing in the pools, water slides, hot tubs, shuffle board and other things around the ship. I'm lounging on our private balcony trying to get some rest. The doctor has checked me all three days so far to make sure everything is going well and I don't have any sickness. I've told him I was fine, but he still insisted on checking up on me.

Cameron sits down in a chair beside me as we listen to the morning waves splashing on the boat at it moves "Hello love. Enjoying yourself out here?"

"Yes, it's peaceful just to sit out here with the breeze blowing and just silence. Very relaxing." He leans over and kisses my stomach and talks to the babies. One kicks real hard and it hurts like hell. Grabbing my stomach "Jeez! Stop getting them excited would you. That one hurt." He lays a hand on my belly feeling them move and kick where his hand is.

"That's so cool. To feel them moving around in there like that, kicking my hand as I move it. It's amazing."

I wince as one kick is pretty hard "It is to a certain point. It's getting to where its hurting sometimes and I have to pee all the time now. I ready to tell that doctor just to go ahead and get them out."

Cameron looks over at me with sadness in his eyes "I know it's hard. I see how uncomfortable you are at times. Your almost seven months, do just a few more weeks or a month tops and we will be holding them. Doc said they would be good at thirty-two weeks but would like to wait until thirty-four."

"I know. That's like four to six more weeks. Ugh! By then they will be punching out of my stomach for sure." rubbing my hands over my huge belly.

"I promise, it will all be worth it. Just give it time" he lays his hand on mine and traces my stomach with it.

"Says the guy who sleeps all night and isn't woke up with the pain of children kicking you or your stomach looking like waves happening."

"I'm not in perfect condition either honey. When a body gets use to having sex at least one time a day and then boom you can't, I do have some pain from blue balls. It will get worse when I have to stop shortly. I may have to find a stand in for you."

My head whips around to him and if looks could kill he would be dead "EXCUSE ME? What did you just say?"

He chuckles and I slap his arm hard. "Your mood swings haven't been the easiest thing to handle either. I finally learned how to roll with them and just see where they went."

"It's not my fault about that, blame them!"pointing at my now rippling stomach that looks like punching bags from the inside. He leans over and kisses my stomach and starts to talk to them.Laying his head on it and gets a kick right on the face. "Someone doesn't like you laying on mama's stomach huh?"

"I guess not. Sorry loves, I'll move." As soon as he says this, all movement stops. He pulls his head away and they start backup moving and kicking. He laughs and lays his head back down on my stomach and they die down some.

"Seriously?" rolling my eyes "Maybe I just need to let you sleep on my stomach all the time then."

"That might get uncomfortable for you. They just know who their daddy is and how to behave." I scoff at his remark and roll my eyes. We lay there for a while longer just enjoying all the air and view of a never ending ocean. "So, are you getting excited yet? Just a few days away. Just think, in three more days, you will be Mrs. Miller. That's going to be weird in a way. But I'm super excited about this" he has a grin that could light up the world as he talks.

"It's going to be different but I think I'm ready. My dress will hide most of this baby bump so I'm happy about that."

Cameron turns his head to me "So how are we going to do that? Just stay with tradition or just go our own way with it. Our honeymoon suite only has one bed."

"It doesn't matter to me. We've already broken so many rules that I don't think we can be jinxed anymore."

He nods "We will have one last wonderful night as an engaged people. Then we will be married the following day."

"You did get a white tux correct?" nodding towards the closet in our room.

"Yes and the boys got blue ones just as you instructed. I can't wait to see you come down that aisle in whatever gorgeous dress you picked out" rubbing my hand in reassurance.

"I think you'll like it. Jewel fell in love with it and made me get all kinds of things to go with it. Shoes, jewelry and a beautiful bouquet that I can keep as a memorable piece" remembering all the items she kept throwing in my arms.

"I'm glad you got everything you needed. We should be docked in the morning and the our golf cart will pick us up and we will use it to tour the island. I rented us the big ones that will fit eight people. I'm not having you walk around too much. Just in case."

"I know. The barrel has to sit" putting on my pouting face.

He growls as he looks at me. "Your not a barrel, your a beautiful woman that is knocked up by your fiancee that's marrying you in a few days. Quit downgrading your body. It's beautiful and sexy as hell to watch you walk. I get a hard on all the time just walking behind you. Your ass bounces and jiggles so cute, it drives me nuts" adjusting himself a little.

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you then. I'm hungry, then ready to take a shower and go to bed for the night."

He helps me up and we make our way back down to the eating area. Everyone is there sitting at the long table they leave up for us. We take our seats at the top of table. They are chatting with each other and really enjoying themselves.

Ashton smiles as he looks at us "So, are you two getting excited? Having two big events going to be so close to each other."

"We were just talking about that before we arrived here. We are very excited about it and also a little nervous due to our lives are going to change very quickly" thinking how fast everything has been moving and how everything will be after the next few days.

"Being a parent to one child is a challenge within itself. We are going to have three and have our hands very full" he lays his hand on my leg gently.

Tony groans "I'm not going to get much sleep with those little ones crying all hours of the night."

Cameron glares at him "The nursery is not close to your room. I made sure it was far enough away so they wouldn't wake your grumpy ass."

Tony fires back at him "Yeah, thanks for that. I don't feel like trying to survive on a couple of hours of sleep."

I giggle as I think about what I can do "I'll make sure to walk by your door plenty of times when they won't settle down and keep crying."

Tony's head snaps towards me and a scowl comes across his face "Please don't! I will move out."

Ashton laughs and points at him "Good, then I can have your room as mine."

"I don't think so" he says in a gruff tone.

Ashton turns to me and smiles "Don't worry, I don't mind helping out when you need it."

"Thanks, I know we will sometimes. We can only feed one at a time when they are real little."

"We'll all grab one and make sure they are fed, burped and cuddled back to sleep" Ashton makes a rocking motion with his arms.

"That sounds good man. We are gonna need some help from time to time with them" Cameron says as he looks at the menu.

Ashton makes a cuddling motion "I love babies and love to help with them. I can't wait to see these beautiful ones."

"I think that goes for all of us. Everyone is waiting to see these babies. I hope the girl looks like Bella and the boys take after me."

Knowing how to get him roused up "Oh yeah, we definitely need two of you running around like idiots."

Cameron snaps his head to me and then snarls playfully "How dare you call me and my sons idiots."

"Hey, if the shoe fits" looking down at his feet. We all laugh about it and eat our food. After about two hours, we finally decide to go to our rooms. I take a shower and curl up in the bed and fall asleep within minutes.


	39. Finally On Land

I wake up the next morning and stretch with a huge yawn. I look over and Cameron is not in the bed. Sitting up, I look around to see if I can find him. Rolling over, I slowly get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I come out and get dressed. Opening the door, I walk out and head down the hall.

John opens his door and catches up with me "Good morning, ready for your daily check up?"

"I've told you I'm fine and so are they."

John chuckles "Sorry honey, doctors orders."

"Ugh! All right, let's get this over." I follow him to the medical wing and he checks me out and gives me a clear bill of health again. He helps me off the table and I head straight to the dining area for breakfast.

The waitress smiles "Your usual miss?"

"Yes please." She nods and brings back a huge plate of fruit and pancakes. I dig in and have two glasses of milk. After I finish, I walk around the shops and buy a few things that I've had my eyes on. I then walk to the upper deck and stand on the deck looking out over the sea. There is finally land that is appearing in the distance.

Cameron speaks as he approaches "We should be hitting land within an hour." He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me kissing my neck.

"Ummmm, where did you disappear to this morning" enjoying the breeze in my hair.

"Had a business call and you were sleeping so soundly I walked out of the room. I then just roamed the ship for awhile looking at some things."

"I can understand that. I can't wait to get on land for awhile. Don't get me wrong, I like the boat but to be able to roam around on dry land and not the same shops will be nice."

"Yeah, the boat can be confining, but we will have over two weeks on the island. You will have plenty of time to recover from being on the boat."

"It will be nice to see different scenery than just the water. Did you get everything settled on the phone?"

He nods "Yeah, they weren't happy about us being gone, but I told them we lelt a message for them. Somehow they didn't get it."

"I'm glad there wasn't too much of a problem then."

He kisses my cheek "Nothing I couldn't handle."

We stand there for awhile longer and then return to the inside for awhile. About an hour later, we come to a dock and the boat is put in its place. We all venture off the boat with our luggage and put them in a car. We arrive at a huge hotel and he checks us in.

"We all should be on the same floor with suites for most of us. Some of you may just have a room with a few beds but their still on the nicer side" handing out everyone's key cards. Everyone takes their items to their rooms and get settled in. Our room is huge and I find a nice lounge chair to stretch out on. I sit there for a short time and drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but I'm woke up with a huge jolt and screaming from a bad dream. I look around with tears streaming down my face and my body shaking uncontrollably.

Cameron comes running out to me "Baby? Baby, are you hurt?"

"Sobbing hard "No just had a bad dream, that's all."

"I heard you scream and didn't know what was going on." He grabs me and cuddles with me until I settle down. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's probably nothing. Just my nerves getting to me."

Cameron tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and looks at me with those loving eyes of his "Come on, tell me. It's the first time you ever did that."

"I dreamed that as I was walking down the aisle and you were shot."

Cameron laughs hard "Well, that is definitely a bad dream."

"Then I wound up marrying Tony over your dead body. We said our vows while you just laid there bleeding and lifeless."

He laughs harder and kisses me. "Yeah, that's definitely a bad dream. Tony's had to deal with anyway and then to be married to him over me, gosh that would be bad."

"The preacher said he was next in line to your business so when you died, he inherited the business and me as well" shivering at the thought.

"Well half of that is true, he is next in line for the business but he wouldn't marry you. Especially over my dead body."

"I told you it was a messed up dream" curling up against him.

"It sounds like it and that's nothing that you will ever have to worry about either."

"I know. I guess stress it starting to mess with me some."

"You'll be fine. Come on, I want to take you on a tour of the island a little." We walk out and get onto a golf cart. He takes off and we arrive at a huge market area. He locks the cart down and we walk from stall to stall looking at all kinds of different things. I find some souvenirs that I really love and we walk back to the cart. He takes me around the area close to the hotel and we just enjoy the afternoon looking and riding around with the warm sun shining down on us.

"Are you hungry?" he looks over at me.

"I could use something." He pulls up to a sea side restaurant and we go in. They seat us on the outside covered area. It goes out over the sea a little where you can hear the waves lapping under the boards and it sounds relaxing. We sit down and order our food.

"How did you like the island so far?"

"The island is beautiful so far. Are we going to venture further in tomorrow?" hoping we can get away from the beach edge we have been touring.

"Yes, I want to go and check out a few things also. Check on the wedding venue and the reception area. The planner is flying in tomorrow to meet with us and she is going to be at the wedding venue at twelve to make sure everything is going correctly." We eat and talk about everything we need to know before we head back to the hotel for the night. Making sure that all of our colors that we are using, the food and the times. As we go back to the hotel, we stop at a pier and walk out on it. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. "I've never been happier in my life. I'm getting married in a few days, having children and have the biggest organization of anyone around. My life couldn't be more complete right now. You are my life Bella, I love you with all my heart and will do everything I can for you and our children. It doesn't matter what I have to do, you are my world, and I will protect you with my last breath if needed."

"I love you too. You are my world also, I couldn't imagine it without you." We stand there for for awhile letting the warm wind blow through our hair and watching the sun set before heading back for the night.


	40. Wedding Day

The morning of the wedding arrives. We get up to grab breakfast at the hotel cafe. I get dressed and head down there. Cameron and I slept apart last night due to we wanted to do one thing in the traditional way. He grabbed a room a few doors down. He ordered room service so that we wouldn't bump into each other.

Julianne opens my door and walks in "Girl! I hope your ready for this. This is going to be a big day for you. I know he is super excited about this. The guys ate breakfast with him and he talked about how he can't wait. You've only got four hours until you say I do."

"I'm getting excited. I'm about finished here. I have to go to the spa where he set our hair appointment up. I got my nails and toes done yesterday so I'm good on that part."

"We got ours done yesterday also. He set up different times for all of us. Come on, let's get you ready to be married." We go to the hair salon and sit down. We have our hair done along with our makeup.

When we are finished and look like super stars with everything she grabs my hand "Let's get you dressed. We're down to two hours. The limo will be here in one hour." We go back up to my room and put our dresses on. She helps me with mine and I help her. We put our jewelry on and finally head out to the car. She helps me in and we head out to the Venue. "So the beach wouldn't let you use it huh?"

"Not due to the erosion that happened a few weeks ago. They were still cleaning up from the stuff that washed ashore. That's fine, we found a awesome pier that allowed us to use them instead."

"That place is really nice. I think it will be perfect for you to get married on. We can still use our barefoot accents for right now."

"I was happy about that. This place was extremely nice to us. Cameron loved it also." We arrive and the door is opened for us.

Ashton is standing there with his blue suit on and holds his hand out to me "Hello beautiful, come on. I'll lead you to the room for right now. We don't have a ton of time. They will be ready here shortly." We walk to a nice room and I sit down for a short time. I look at Ashton and smile. "What?" he is looking around the room like there is something that he needs to be aware of.

"You look good in that" nodding to his suit.

"Yeah, not my favorite thing to be in but hey, it's for my best friend. I don't mind it so much for something like this."

"Never thought we would be doing this. Us dressing up like this, you giving me away. I just can't believe it's happening. I'm so happy."

He hugs me and smiles bigger than he ever has when we talk about this "I'm happy to. I've spent a lot of time with Cameron lately and he is a really good guy. He loves you so much and his children also. I'm very happy for you and couldn't ask for a better guy for you to marry. He has proven to me that he is everything that you need."

Pecking him on his cheek "Thank you, I know that was hard to admit for you. I'm glad that you two are getting along so well."

"He's done a lot for me lately and I've grown to really like him."

Brandon sticks his head in the door "It's time. Come on, everyone is ready now." He walks out and Ashton helps me up. We walk to the corner where we wait and I take along breath.

Julianne lays her hand on my arm to calm me down "You got this girl. He's a very lucky man. They all start down the aisle and I look at Ashton one last time. He has tears pricking at the corners. I reach up and wipe them.

"What's wrong?"

"I just still wish it was me down there. I always dreamed of this, but I'm the groom."

"Ashton, you know I love you like a brother. It would be too weird if it was like that."

He nods and swallows the lump in his throat "Yeah, I know. A man can dream though." The music starts and we begin to walk down the aisle. The people stand and we walk down to the front. Cameron beams as he sees me. I look at him and smile back. Ashton takes me to him and kisses my cheek. I take Cameron's hand and he drinks in my dress, veil and jewelry. I look into his eyes and they are dancing with excitement.

Cameron whispers in my ear "Absolutely stunning. You are perfect." The preacher starts up and we say our vows to each other. We exchange rings and finally are announced man and wife. When the preacher says you may now kiss your bride,Cameron grabs me and kisses me deeply. The crowd cheers and we walk back down it hand in hand. The car is waiting for us and we get in. We go on the beach for all our pictures. When we are done, we go to the venue for our dinner. I take my barefoot accents off and slip my shoes on. He smiles at me as we walk up to the doors and he hold me close to him and kisses me. "Well Mrs. Miller, how do you feel now?"

"Very happy. I love you so much." We kiss. They announce us and we walk into the reception area. "Oh wow! This looks so good. I absolutely love it."

"Yeah, the did a good job. It looks fantastic" as we both stop to look at the way the room is decorated up so nicely. We walk around and greet our guests for awhile. I look at the table and point out something there. It is a huge heart that has small hearts inside and then others in a small wooden box.

"It's like a wedding registry but they put their names on the hearts instead of inside a book. I found it the other day while we were shopping and bought it."

Thinking this man is just perfect and I could not have asked for more "I love it. It's unique."

"Just like us" as he rubs my belly softly.

I nod "Just like us. It's perfect." We walk over to where the cakes are and look at them. We ordered two cakes due to the number of guests we invited to attend. One has seashells on it and done in a teal green color and the other has sand dollars and then has what looks like brown sand sprinkled all over it.

We take our seats at the head table and the food is served to everyone. Of course Cameron has a huge Ribeye on his plate and I have the grilled chicken. We eat and enjoy our food. It's cooked to perfection. The music starts and we stand up, he takes my hand and we make our way to the dance floor. We have our first dance together and then everyone else joins in with us. We enjoy the night well up into the early hours of the morning before everyone leaves and heads back.


	41. Getting Closer

I wake up the next morning to a snoring Cameron holding me tightly against his chest. I pick his arm up and go to the bathroom. He's still asleep when I come back out. My stomach rumbles so I get dressed and slip out the door for breakfast. I fix him an plate and take it back up to the room with me. Setting it down, I look at him as his naked body is sprawled out on the bed. We got in late but made love for over an hour last night as husband and wife for the first time.

There are two knocks at the door. I answer the door and the doctor is standing there. "Bella, come on. I need to check you real quick." I close the door and follow him to a small room he has set up. He checks me very closely this time.

"What's wrong?" hoping it's nothing bad.

"Your cervix is weakening. We may have to take the babies at thirty weeks."

"But, will they be able to survive that young?"

He nods his head "Their development is fine. They will have to be in the ICU units, but plenty of babies are born early."

Starting to panic a little due to we are on vacation "That's like four weeks earlier than you wanted."

"I had said even at thirty-two you would be fine, but your body is small and is starting to show signs of preclampsia worse. If you want to make it Three more weeks, you will have to be bed ridden the rest of the time. You can't be on your feet at all. If you go out, you are going to have to be in a wheelchair. Last night took a toll on your body."

I cry a little but nod "I will do whatever you need me to."

"If you do this, you may make it u till we arrive back in the states. If you don't, the babies may be born here or even on the ship going back. If at all possible, you are going to have to take it easy from now on. No more sex, walking around and stay in the bed as much as possible." He pulls out a wheelchair and I get in it. He takes me back to our room. Cameron is up now and when we come in, he rushes to my side.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you wake me up or call me?" running his hands over me like I just got hurt.

"It's not bad enough yet. She's fine right now." He explains everything to him and he looks at me with wide eyes. He nods and the doctor leaves.

I start to cry harder now "I'm sorry. I've ruined our honeymoon."

He gathers me up in his arms "No you haven't. He said you can go out, you are just confined to the wheelchair. We can still see the island."

"Just with you taking care of me the entire time." He puts his finger under my chin and kisses me.

"That's what I'm here for. To help take care of you and our children. That's what husband's do. Did you already forget our vows? For better or worse, sickness and in health to death do us part?"

"Heh! It's still weird hearing that."

"Yes it's still new, but your my wife now and I will do whatever it takes to help you through this."

"I know you will. I love you so much" wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He gets dressed and we go out to the car. He picks me up and places me on the seat. We take off and explore another part of the island. Pulling up to a huge mall and he helps me out. We explore it for hours, looking at all kinds of items. We buy some things we really want and leave to go get food. We spend the rest of the afternoon exploring the island in the car. The rest of the time on the island flies by so fast that I can not believe we have to leave now. It's time to get back on the ship and return home. We all pile out of the cars and everyone loads the boat with all the presents we got from the wedding. Then everything they have bought and what we bought also. Finally, we set sail back towards home. I sit on the top deck and watch as the island gets small, and smaller.

"Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes, I did. It was very relaxing and being gone almost a month, I'm ready to head home. Make sure the kids room are finished, get all these gifts unwrapped, and just finally get these kids out. I feel like I've gained thirty pounds while we been down here" we have eaten at some of the best restaurants around the island and all the food we ate felt like each meal put five pounds on me if not more.

"You look fine. The doctor said you've only gained ten at the max. Don't worry about how you look either. In about two or four weeks, we will have our three children in our arms. You will feel better and we will spoil our kids to no end."

"Yeah, that is a time I can't wait for. Be able to get out of this chair, walk around again, be able to make love to you, just everything." I've been watching Cameron closely and I know he is suffering from blue balls. He shifts all the time, adjusting himself and groans from time to time. I hate not being able to satisfy him. I've tried the blow jobs but he stopped me when the doctor said I couldn't get over excited and get my heart rate up to much. I feel bad for him but he said when we get back, he will be so busy with the business it will take up most of his time. We spend the next four days enjoying the ship again and finally arrive back at the port. We then get into the cars, go to the plane and fly home. When we walk into the house, everyone is relieved to be back home. We all get everything put up and relax for the rest of the day.


	42. Baby Time

I have made it to 35 weeks with Cameron making sure that I have stayed off my feet the entire time. Today is the day that my C-section is scheduled for.. I look like a whale now but am so relieved that today is finally the day. The kids rooms are finished and ready to receive them after their born. I've also bought beds for when they are older and have it setup in their permanent rooms. The nursery rooms are only temporary while they are little.

He kisses my forehead "You ready to meet our children today?"

"Ugh! Yes. I'm so ready. I'm wanting to hold them, cuddle them and finally get out of this bed" I have been complaining about not being able to even get out of bed to go to the bathroom without someone helping.

"Come on then. Let's get you dressed and get to the hospital wing I had converted for everyone that lives here. I wanted our children born in this house."

"I did too. I'm glad you decided to do that." He helps me into the wheelchair and we go to the elevator he had installed while we were on vacation. He wheels me to the medical wing and the doctor is there waiting.

John smiles as we arrive "You ready to see these beauties today?"

I nod quickly "Yes, I am so ready." He helps me up on the table and gets me prepared for the surgery. Cameron stands at my head looking at me with a grin on his face. "You know if you smile any bigger, your face may break."

"I'm excited love. I can't wait." The doctor starts and Cameron's eyes are glued on my stomach that is behind a sheet. He holds my hand and watches closely. The doctor cuts me open and looks at Cameron.

"How do you want them born?"

"How about boy, girl, then boy. That way she will be in the middle of them. They can't pick on her for being the youngest."

"Sounds good." He pulls Cole out first, then Cheyenne then Colton. Cameron cuts each cord as they are removed. The nurse cleans them all up and hands them to us. Cameron holds Cole and Cheyenne and I get Colton. We smile and talk to them for awhile. Ashton comes in and holds them with us along with Jewel's, Tony, Brad and Brandon. The boys are the spitting image of Cameron and the girl looks just like me. Everyone is living under our roof now and we all help raise the kids together.

Our children grew up in a very loving family and were spoiled just like we said they would be. Cole and Coleton were taught how to take over the business. Cheyenne was instructed how to handle it financially. Brad and Jewel got married and had children of their own. They stopped at three. Cameron and I had two more children ourselves. Two years later, we had another girl and then three years later another boy. I had to have a hysterectomy after the last child due to he was so big, he ripped me and flipped my uterus and I almost died in childbirth. Cameron demanded that I have it after he was born. I didn't fight him on it and gladly had it done. Ashton found the love of his life and they got married and had two kids of their own. We all lived together in the house, let our kids grow up together and enjoyed life with each other.


End file.
